Posso ser sua estrela?
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Severus é um homem amargado, que troca de amantes como troca de roupa. Como ele vai reagir quando um rapaz estranho invadir sua casa e sua vida? Como alguêm reagiria se te dissessem com tanto carinho: Posso ser sua estrela?
1. Chapter 1

Oláaaaa, Espero que gostem desse novo projeto, fiz com muito carinho e é sobre um casal que eu simplesmente venero

Oláaaaa, Espero que gostem desse novo projeto, fiz com muito carinho e é sobre um casal que eu simplesmente venero.

Obrigada a todos que decidiram por ler esse primeiro capítulo e espero que gostem.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Tipo, eu sei que Harry Potter não me pertence, você sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence e com certeza J.K.Rowling sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence. Então fiquemos assim: eu fico com minha pequena obra sem fins lucrativos, vocês com a diversão e ela com os milhões... (coloca o dedo na boca) acho que eu quero trocar. Alguém mais?

Capitulo 1: O novo hospede de Severus

Não consigo dizer desde quando, nem mesmo o porquê, mas já fazia alguns anos que minha vida era embalada por aquela estranha sensação. A de que estou vivendo um estranho deja vi.

Todas as minhas manhãs eram iguais, todas minhas tardes e noites, todas e todas eram iguais.

Talvez as únicas ocasiões em que eu saía um pouco da rotina eram como quando estou agora, na frente do espelho de meu quarto analisando a grande marca arroxeada em minha bochecha esquerda.

- Em quanto tempo será que isso vai sumir?

Não sou um ser vaidoso, oh não, deixo isso para meus amigos Sirius e Lucius. Estou mais para uma pessoa pratica. Vamos e convenhamos, eu já não sou o que chamaríamos de alguém dono de beleza convencional, e com um hematoma desse tamanho no rosto, dificilmente conseguirei uma companhia que aqueça o outro lado da minha cama. Lado que foi recentemente abandonado pelo causador desse mesmo hematoma. Humpf, não tenho culpa se algumas pessoas não agüentam ouvir a verdade.

"Ótimo, eu sempre soube que você não me amava, e acredite, nunca esperei que o fizesse" a voz de seu ultimo amante ressoou na sua cabeça "pois se algum dia houve algum sentimento nessa pedra que você chama de coração, dificilmente foi amor".

E então nesse momento eu disse alguma coisa que realmente não me lembro, mas que provavelmente foi a causador da minha marca...hm... Ah é!!

"Com amor ou sem amor, eu não me lembro de você se negar a abrir as pernas e gemer para essa pedra. Realmente, quer que eu te diga quem eu acho que dos dois tem mais problemas?"

É... Foi mais ou menos isso.

Sei que não foi a melhor maneira de remendar a situação, mas também não posso negar que meio que me aproveitei da chance de por um fim a essa relação. Ambos estávamos atrás de coisas diferentes. Ele de um sentimento inexistente e eu do seu traseiro.

Olho mais alguns segundos para a marca em minha face e solto um suspiro resignado, terei que sair assim mesmo.

Afasto-me um pouco do espelho e confiro por uma última vez como estou vestido, nada mal. Saio do quarto e caminho até a porta, lá eu pego o meu casaco, que estava preso no armador e levo a mão ao bolso de trás da minha calça atrás das chaves.

Ding don.

Solto o ar de maneira irritada, porque sempre que estamos saindo aparece alguém para nos atrasar? Como se para isso eu precisasse de ajuda.

Coloco as chaves na fechadura e abro a porta. Nada do que eu imaginava me preparou para o que eu vi ao abrir.

Na minha frente estava o que eu não consegui ver mais do que um garoto magricelo e maltrapilho. Ele me olhava diretamente com seus grandes olhos verdes, protegidos atrás de seus horrorosos óculos de armação grossa e quebrada. Quando abriu ligeiramente a boca na tentativa de iniciar qualquer diálogo, eu o cortei:

- Não estou dando esmolas – e fecho a porta em sua cara.

Foi apenas alguns segundos depois que me lembrei que eu estava de saída. Tudo o que fiz foi dar de ombros, esperarei alguns minutos e depois saio. Vai que o garoto me vê saindo e depois invade a casa para roubar algo e...

Ding dooom

Minha campainha soa novamente.

Tenho um mau pressentimento.

E confirmando minhas suspeitas, assim que abro a porta lá estava ele, com a mesma expressão que tinha há poucos minutos atrás, antes de eu fechar a porta na cara dele. Aquilo me desconcertou um pouco, mas não mais do que quando ouvi:

- Ora, creio que houve um engano – diz de maneira sorridente – não sou um pedinte Severus, o que eu quero é um pouco mais pretensioso.

- O que voc... péra ai, como você sabe o meu nome?

- Hum? – o rapaz inclina levemente a cabeça e diz ainda sorrido – E como não saberia? Nada mais lógico não? – diz alegremente apesar de não se explicar.

Aaaah esse tom alegre já esta me irritando.

-Quer saber? Estou me lixando para como sabe meu nome, apenas vá embora.

- Como assim ir embora? – leva o dedo até os lábios parecendo levemente confuso – mas se vim aqui exatamente para morar com você.

- Morar comigo? – Louco. Esse rapaz era louco – você tem algum problema garoto? Cai logo fora daqui. E...

- Isso quer dizer que não vai me deixar morar com você?

- Que grande poder de dedução você tem.

- Hnnn, não queria ter que apelar para isso. – ele parecia realmente pesaroso do que seja lá o que fosse fazer, o que me deixou realmente mais alarmado.

- Isso?

E diante de mim ele fechou os olhos, e lentamente começou a contar.

- um... dois... três...

Eu deveria ter mais uma vez fechado a porta na cara dele, mas uma pequena curiosidade se apoderou de mim. Ele fechava os olhos com tanta força e tinha uma expressão tão concentrada que parecia que algo realmente ia acontecer.

- ... sete...oito...nove... dez!

E no fim realmente aconteceu.

- Esta tudo bem ai garoto? – uma voz veio um pouco atrás do menino.

Um policial havia acabado de dobrar a esquina e olhava desde o garoto que havia adquirido uma estranha expressão. Quanto a mim? Realmente não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Se...seu guarda... – o garoto pela primeira vez desde que eu o vi estava sem sua alegre expressão, agora com uma mascara de puro medo – esse homem estava tentando me levar para dentro da casa dele com propostas estranhas.

- O QUE ?? – o homem se alarmou.

Normalmente em situações como essas, sem querer ser preconceituoso, os policiais ficariam mais desconfiados de meninos maltrapilhos como aquele do que de nobres pagadores de impostos que estavam saindo de suas pobres casas, mas parece que aquele era uma exceção, isso dizia sua face enojada ao me encarar.

- Como o senhor...

- Há há há – o garoto interrompe o policial com uma crise de riso, e mais uma vez eu tive certeza: esse garoto é louco – desculpe senhor policial, eu estava brincando, não esperava que acreditasse. Severus é meu tio, estou morando com ele há algum tempo – ele se vira para mim com o maior dos sorrisos – não é tio?

Desgraçado, foi tudo o que eu podia pensar ao vê-lo me encarando de maneira tão descarada, o policial ainda parecia desconfiado, e tudo o que pude falar para que aquela confusão ridícula acabasse logo foi:

- Claro, meu sobrinho às vezes não sabe como brincar.

O oficial olha para o garoto de cima para baixo, de certo avaliando aqueles trapos que o cobriam.

- Passei por situações difíceis hoje senhor – o rapaz pareceu entender o porquê do policial o olhar tanto – realmente tive um dia longo e sei que assim que meu tio me deixar entrar e me trocar com calma eu poderei finalmente descansar.

Era estranha a forma polida de ele falar, mas mais estranho ainda era como o policial parecia acreditar em tudo o que ele falava, quase bufei exasperado quando o homem acenou satisfeito com a resposta e deu as costas para nós. O garoto, mostrando mais agilidade do que aparentava, aproveita minha falta de atenção e entra por conta própria na casa.

Eu também entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

- Eu não sei quem é você garoto, mas espero que saia imediatamente dessa casa ou...

- Um menor acabou de protagonizar uma falsa cena de abuso na frente da sua casa – o menino se vira para mim e me olha com um olhar malicioso – um policial atende ao seu apelo de socorro, mas esse imediatamente nega tudo. Você acha mesmo que esse policial vai imediatamente embora sem rondar um pouco a área até ter certeza de que esta tudo bem? Que fofo Severus, eu nunca tinha visto esse lado inocente seu.

Isso realmente me desarmou. Não só por seus argumentos, mas pela terceira face que o rapaz demonstrou:

Um demônio. Estou diante de um demônio.

Mas logo sua expressão volta a ser angelical e sorrindo me diz:

- Muito bem, agora onde será meu quarto?

- Você ainda acha que vai morar aqui? Nem louco!

- Mas por que não? – o canalha me olha como se a resposta não fosse óbvia – Ah é, tem razão. Dei tudo como certo, mas ainda não te perguntei.

O rapaz dá alguns poucos passos em minha direção ainda mantendo aquela estúpida e feliz expressão. Dou dois passos para trás, mas ele já estava muito perto de mim. Pegando minha mão esquerda ele olha fundo nos meus olhos e pergunta:

- Posso ser sua estrela?

Precisei de alguns segundos encarando aquele rapaz que em apenas alguns segundos me mostrara tantas faces, e que naquele momento mostrava uma nova:

A de profunda seriedade.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça confuso e arranquei minha mão de entre as dele.

- Louco. Eu já sabia, mas tinha que dizer isso alto para confirmar. Você é louco.

- Não, sou uma estrela – ele volta a sorrir – E desci apenas para ficar com você.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você é uma estrela? – pergunto com desdém

- Você não quer acreditar? – pergunta com algo de pena para logo sorrir animado de novo – Tudo bem, não acredite. – diz como se me autorizasse algo irrelevante

Por que eu sinto que quero chorar?? Esse garoto é exasperante!!

- Como? – o pivete só podia estar à beira da loucura e eu de uma boa enxaqueca.

- Vim aqui para te fazer feliz Severus, se não acreditar que eu sou uma estrela te faz feliz, então não acredite.

- Olha garoto, eu estou realmente atrasado, tenho um compromisso e...

- Realmente – o garoto concorda comigo – Deixar o senhor Black e os outros esperando não é um bom negocio. Tudo bem, não é como se eu fosse tentar te impedir de sair.

- A questão não e essa... – o que ele acabou de dizer? - Como DIABOS você sabe que vou encontrar Sirius e os outros? Como você sabe quem é Sirius??

- De onde venho passei a vida inteira te observando Severus – a maneira com que ele repetia meu primeiro nome me dava calafrios – Sei tudo de você, e sei que está atrasado – ele começa a me empurrar em direção a porta – o senhor Black e os outros vão ficar preocupados se você não aparecer.

- Hei – me viro e o pego pelo pulso – Você realmente não acha que vou deixar um desconhecido, por mais maluco que seja, sozinho na minha casa? Acha?

- Não sou um desconhecido – ele me encara novamente com seus enormes olhos verdes – sou sua estrela.

- Arfh – solto o ar irritado, não posso expulsá-lo sem enfrentar as conseqüências do suposto guarda lá fora ou de qualquer outro escândalo que esse louco de lábia mais desenvolvida do que deveria ter para sua idade pode armar – tudo bem, você vem comigo

- Como? – quase sorrio ao ver que pela primeira vez na noite consegui desconcertar aquela irritante criatura.

- Você vem comigo. Não vou te deixar sozinho na minha casa e você não vai se deixar expulsar tão facilmente dela. Então vou te levar comigo.

- Mas... Eu ainda não tenho roupas alem dessas.

- Você pode botar algumas minhas.

- Mas você já esta atras...

- Não preciso que você me lembre disso a cada cinco segundos, eu já tenho um relógio. Vá se trocar logo!!

Ele sai correndo assim que termino de esbravejar, e eu nem me altero ao vê-lo correr na direção do corredor, e quando me toco que não disse para ele onde fica meu quarto ouço o som de uma porta se fechando, preferi não conferir, pois dava de certo que era a do meu quarto.

Mas não pude deixar de me perguntar. Como ele sabia logo de primeira aonde eu dormia?

Ele havia sido realmente rápido ao se trocar, e com roupas novas, apesar dos óculos ainda de armação quebrada, parecia alguém uma pouco mais apresentável. Seu cabelo estava úmido, e aparentemente ele havia tentado doma-lo. Tentativa inútil devo dizer. Graças as roupas grandes seu ar era extremamente infantil, suas mãos se escondiam dentro das mangas, e a barra da calça teve que ser enrolada algumas vezes, humpf, anão.

Sem dizer uma palavra dei as costas para ele, segui para a porta e ele me seguiu. Com certeza tendo seu característico sorriso bobo estampado na cara

Será uma longa noite.

_**PSSE**_

Nhaaaai primeiro capítulo terminado.

Devo avisar a todos que os capítulos que virão vão ser desse tamanho, se não menores. Essa historia era originalmente uma one-shot que eu preferi adaptar para uma série.

Será uma fic curta. E apesar dos capítulos pequenos será atualizada todo dia.

Mesmo o final já estando escrito, eu gostaria de abrir as apostas.

Por favor dêem a sua opinião: O Harry realmente é uma estrela ou está mentindo?

Seja como for, ele vai virar a vida de Sevy-pooh de cabeça para baixo.

Não percam o próximo capitulo. Nossa estrela vai encontrar pela primeira vez os amigos de Severus, como eles vão reagir com aquele garoto... peculiar?

Até mais


	2. Conceitos de idade e mentes degradadas

PSSE

Nhaaai, é tão estranho já estar atualizando, geralmente eu levo séculos para criar vergonha na cara e pôr os capítulos no ar, acho que vou começar a fazer mais fics de capítulos curtos.

Mas vamos ao que vinhemos.

Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que mandaram review para o primeiro capítulo de meu novo bebê, fiquei muito feliz em ver que mesmo em tão pouco tempo já havia respostas ao meu novo trabalho. Obrigada a _**Srta.Kinomoto, **__**srt silver, Tainá **_e_** Tehru**_. Também a todos aqueles que estiverem acompanhando essa historia, espero que continue agradando até o fim

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: Querer eu quero, mas infelizmente não depende de mim. Harry Potter não me pertence nem seu personagens, tudo o que tenho é o prazer de produzir essa historia sem fins lucrativos.

Capitulo 2: Conceitos de idade e mentes degradadas.

- E enfim chega o convidado de honra!!

Sirius, em sua atitude exagerada de sempre, ergue o copo a me ver entrar no bar que normalmente nosso grupinho usa para se encontrar de vez em quando.

- E vejo que pelo novo troféu que carrega Adrian virou lenda – o meu suposto amigo diz isso olhando para o hematoma em meu rosto.

- Sem comentários – sibilo maligno, mas tudo o que arranco de Black foi uma gargalhada.

Sinto uma forte vontade de dar as costas para aquela mesa e simplesmente sair de lá, mas uma voz serena também me recebeu.

- Que bom que chegou Severus – Lupin, sentado ao lado da esposa Ninfadora, sorri – estávamos começando a ficar preocupados.

- E com razão – Lucius leva seu copo calmamente aos lábios e me encara – se fosse Sirius não veria muito motivo para o alarde, mas um Severus Snape atrasado seria um dos primeiros sinais do fim dos tempos.

- Oye – Sirius soca o ombro do amante – Como assim?

- Apenas que alguém que chegou cinco minutos antes de Severus não pode dizer muita coisa sobre atrasos alheios – o loiro dá entre ombros, mas visivelmente estava irritado. Parece que Black vai ter uma boa noite na companhia de seus cinco amiguinhos.

Se bem que tendo esse encosto na minha aba (que aparentemente ninguém mais percebeu estar me seguindo desde a entrada até a mesa), meu destino noturno não será muito diferente.

Até meus pensamentos chegarem nesse ponto eu já estava sentado

- Tive alguns contratempos – disse enquanto chamava o garçom e o maior de meus "contratempos" se sentava do meu lado.

- E esse rapazinho? Quem é? – Ninfadora parece ter sido a primeira do grupo a notar o estranho garoto que me acompanhava.

- Ninguém – falo, apesar de parecer mais grunhido. Viro-me para o rapaz que ia me servir e peço um brand

- Não seja desagradável Severus – Lucius fala tão pomposo como sempre, e se virando para o pivete pergunta – E você? Quem seria?

- Ninguém – responde o garoto de maneira sorridente surpreendendo alguns na mesa e me fazendo soltar um longo suspiro.

Já vai começar a ladainha.

- Como? – Sirius pergunta entrando na conversa

- Severus diz que eu sou ninguém, então eu sou ninguém – ele responde com naturalidade – ah eu quero um suco de laranja – diz para o garçom antes que ele se afastasse da mesa.

- Hei garoto – o encaro de maneira intimidante - eu não vi você trazendo dinheiro, como pensa pagar?

- Eu não vou pagar, você vai. – e aparentemente intimidação é mais uma das técnicas que não funciona com ele.

- Tsc... – me dou por vencido, era cansativo demais discutir com aquele garoto.

- Severus, essa não é a camisa que eu lhe dei no último natal? – Tonks escolheu a pior hora para ser observadora.

- É mesmo – Lupin apóia sua esposa – E essa calça... Eu acho que já te vi usando algumas vezes.

- Realmente Severus, seu guarda-roupa é muito limitado – o garoto se vira para mim – não sei você, mas quando for comprar roupas para mim eu quero algumas coisas mais variadas.

- Quem disse que eu vou comprar roupas para você?

Minha paciência...

Eu tinha que buscar em algum lugar alguma paciência...

Mas aonde??

- Bom, se eu vou morar com você não posso ficar andando por ai pelado, não que eu me importe, mas não acho que seria conveniente para vo...

- Morar juntos? – Lucius ergue a sobrancelha diante daquela estranha evolução na conversa, se é que eu posso considerar isso uma conversa.

- Woooou Snape – Sirius solta uma grande gargalhada – Você realmente está procurando agora caras cada vez mais jovens.

- Cala a boca Black, ele...

- Ele não me procurou – Harry olhou diretamente para Sirius com aqueles grandes olhos verde-intimidantes – eu o procurei, eu quero ser a sua estrela.

Todos da mesa ficaram calados por alguns segundos, acho que a falta de reação era inevitável. O garçom chegou, deixou as bebidas, e o garoto teve tempo de tomar alguns goles se seu suco de laranja até que a mesa em que estava descongelasse.

- Co... como assim? – Lupin parecia fazer um grande esforço para não me olhar como um pervertido corruptor de menores.

- Eu desci apenas para isso – o garoto dá entre ombros – Eu quero ser a estrela dele.

- Você... realmente acha que é uma estrela? – Sirius parecia agora bailar entre a preocupação e o riso.

- Não acho, eu sou. – o garoto franze o cenho, como se NÓS estivéssemos falando algo absurdo – Vim apenas para fazer Severus uma pessoa feliz.

- Uhhh. Então vai ser um longo trabalho.

- Sirius – Lucius o olhou feio – o garoto já tem sérios problemas, não o incentive.

- Realmente tenho sérios problemas – o garoto admite ganhando mais uma vez o olhar estranhados de todos na mesa – Vocês já viram a casa dele por dentro? É tudo hermeticamente arrumado, foi assustador.

- O que tem de mau um homem manter a sua casa limpa? – a ofensa que eu estava sofrendo já estava tomando maiores proporções.

- Oh nada, sempre gostei de me entreter vendo o meu reflexo no reflexo no reflexo no reflexo do meu olho quando vejo os ladrilhos de seu banheiro – ótimo, agora Black se uniu ao lado do inimigo.

- Não digo que é um problema – Lucius, a única mente sã naquela mesa se manifesta – mas realmente a sua afixação em manter todos os seus condimentos milimetricamente colocados em ordem alfabética é um pouco perturbadora – pena que se manifesta para provar que a convivência com Black finalmente começou a afetar a sua cabeça.

- Muitas pessoas guardam seus condimentos em ordem alfabética – tento me defender, já que aparentemente sou o único a não abandonar essa "causa perdida".

- Sim – Lupin sorri divertido com o rumo da conversa, aquele sádico – mas não pelo tipo, cor, e segundo nome do criador da marca.

A mesa inteira, menos eu, é obvio, estala em uma grande gargalhada.

- Ah!! – Black salta em seu assento ao se lembrar de algo. Vergonhoso por certo – E você se lembram daquela vez que fomos a casa dele e...

E com isso os MEUS amigos começaram a tecer mais e mais historias de meus estranhos hábitos, desde minha maneira de comer, de como eu organizo as estantes, da maneira como ando... E o fedelho? Ah, esse moleque apenas ouvia aparentemente fascinado. E ria. Como ria o desgraçado.

Enquanto os outros estavam entretidos com uma historia em especial eu chamei a atenção do pirralho e disse:

- Está feliz agora? Eles não vão parar tão cedo!!

- Estou feliz sim – respondeu com aquele maldito sorriso deslavado – Estou aprendendo muitas coisas sobre você Severus.

- Por Deus, será que nem ao menos você sabe o que é uma pergunta retórica!!– e meu desespero aumentava.

- Há há há – Sirius palmeia as costas de meu "convidado" – Você é divertido garoto... Garoto... – ele parecia analisar as próprias palavras. – não podemos continuar te chamando de garoto pelo resto da noite – eu não me importo, posso passar o resto da noite o chamando de garoto, pirralho pivete, invasor de propriedades privadas!! – Qual é o seu nome?

- Nome? – ele inclina a cabeça e lado – Eu não tenho nome.

E mais uma vez todos na mesa o olharam como se o garoto tivesse um grave retraso mental. Fato que eu tenho mais do que certeza.

- Como você pode não ter um nome? – Ninfadora pergunta sem jeito – todos têm um nome, ou ao menos alguma forma com a qual nos chamam.

- Estrelas não têm nomes, apenas algumas poucas, e essas por que os humanos deram a elas.

- Acho que ele quer que nós demos um nome a ele – Lucius diz como se fizesse um grande favor ao moleque, mas visivelmente era para a própria diversão.

- Isso parece divertido. – Sirius era mais sincero com suas intenções.

Ninguém merece.

Agora os meus amigos se entretêm lançando nomes ao azar. Um criticando a escolha do outro em um grande jogo. Remus, ria e tagarelava sobre nomes em latin e seus mais de infinitos e tediosos significados. Sirius volta e meia lança um ou outro nome que mais pareciam nomes de cachorros, ele realmente via o garoto com uma espécie de mascote. Lucius murmurava consigo mesmo e de vez em quando dizia um ou outro nome francês, para logo em seguida Remus o interromper para dizer que aquele nome era de origem latina e o seu significado.

Por favor me tirem daqui...

Tonks, a que apenas ria de tudo, simplesmente se virou para o garoto e fez o que nenhum dos outros marmanjos pensou que seria mais simples, perguntou ao pivete:

- E você? Qual desses prefere?

- Nenhum

Disse limpamente, e com apenas essa palavra a expressão dos três adultos que estavam antes discutindo entre si ficou branca e ligeiramente decepcionada.

Eu quase ri da cena.

- Não posso aceitar esses nomes – diz ao ver cercado de tantas expressões desoladas – por que nenhum deles veio da boca de meu dono.

Agora mais do que Sirius acho que o próprio garoto se via como um mascote, pior, como o meu mascote, ele simplesmente queira que eu lhe desse um nome, o que viria depois? Uma coleira com identificação?

- Vamos Severus, não seja estraga prazeres – Lucius incentivava aquela insanidade – não custa nada pensar em um nome para ele.

Movido pelo mais profundo desagrado, eu me virei para o garoto e olhei fundo em seus olhos verdes, através daqueles óculos de horrorosa armação.

Não pensei muito, e disse o primeiro e mais simples nome que me veio à mente.

- Harry.

Os olhos do garoto se alargaram, o porquê eu não entendi. E depois de alguns segundos mantendo aquela estranha expressão ele concorda com a cabeça, sorri e diz:

- Pois então será Harry.

- Aaaah, mas Harry lá é nome de estrela? – Sirius, por certo com um pouco de rancor por não ter um de seus nomes aceito, reclama.

- Se humanos podem ter nomes de estrelas, estrelas podem ter nomes de humanos. – o rapaz sorri maroto – Não acha senhor Si-ri-us?

- ... – Sirius fica alguns segundos encarando o garoto para depois estalar em uma alta gargalhada muito semelhante a um ladrido – há há há há, esse é um bom ponto garoto, você tem realmente um bom ponto.

O resto da noite não foi muito diferente, Harry foi o centro das atenções, e meus amigos o adoraram. Não vou negar que o garoto era educado, e tirando aquele papo estranho de estrela sabia conversar de maneira confortável, apesar de estar em meio a pessoas mais velhas.

- Quantos anos você tem Harry? – Lupin pergunta em dada hora da noite.

- Hmm – ele pareceu pensar. Pelo amor de Deus, pelo cheiro de leite que esse pivete exala pelos poros não deve ter nem uma década e meia!! – é mesmo, aqui na terra vocês contam em ... anos não é? hmmm... Nunca calculei. Quando se vive tanto perdemos a noção de tempo.

Fui só eu? Ou todos da mesa também ficamos encarando o garoto com uma tremenda vontade de questionar pela milésima vez sua sanidade naquela noite? Mas aparentemente esse era o charme que eles viam nele.

Loucos.

Eu só ando com loucos.

Depois eu estranho quando um pivete de rua começa a me seguir dizendo que é um astro.

- Compreensível – Lucius beberica seu conhaque – essa é a mesma técnica de Sirius.

-Heeeey – Black se exalta como se não pudéssemos ouvi-lo mesmo estando bem do nosso lado. – eu sei muito bem a minha idade. 36!!

- Viu só? – Lucius deu entre ombros – Se isso não é um triste exemplo de memória degradada, eu não sei mais o que é.

Todos na mesa rimos, pois realmente até aonde eu me lembre, Black, Lupin e eu temos a mesma idade, 39.

- Estou dizendo que tenho 36 – Sirius insiste como se mais alguém na mesa pudesse acreditar.

- E eu tenho orgulhosíssimos 41 – Lucius o olhou e munido de seu sorriso malicioso fez o namorado engolir em seco – e até onde sei sempre tive dois anos a mais que você – volta a beber de seu copo – se sua matemática não estiver tão gasta quanto a sua noção de tempo, acho que você ainda consegue fazer as contas.

Harry olhava de um para outro naquela discussão, que quando chegou ao fim com a derrota avassaladora de Black, estourou em uma gostosa gargalhada, tão limpa e leve...

Opa, Severus Snape, por acaso você ficou admirando o pivete rir?

O álcool deve estar subindo mais rápido do que esperava.

Sim, o álcool.

Talvez estivesse na hora de pedir a conta.

_**PSSE**_

Tcharaaaan Nhaaai, como essa fic é curta, Severus não vai ter muito tempo para relutar baixo os encantos de Harry. Se bem que aparentemente ninguém esta resistindo muito também. Os amigos de Sevy que o diga.

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry esta dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 3

Estou realmente comovida de ver como o nosso gryffindor esta em tão alta conta, até agora ninguém duvida que ele seja mesmo uma estrela. Bem, como eu disse antes o final já está escrito, logo não posso dar minha opinião, apenas pedir a de vocês.

Por favor, mandem reviews. Não sabem a alegria que me dá ler suas opiniões. E quem não votou, vote, quero ver ate onde essa unanimidade vai durar.

No próximo capitulo a noite acaba e todos estão mais que encantados com Harry, tirando Severus (aparentemente). Mas uma tristeza que assombra um dos casais será exposta pelo próprio moreno de olhos verdes. Como a suposta estrela vai ajudá-los?

Até a próxima.


	3. A benção da estrela

E ca esta, maaaais um curto, mas atualizado rapidíssimo, capitulo

E cá está, maaaais um curto, mas atualizado rapidíssimo, capítulo.

Agradeço a todas as mensagens que recebi pelo capitulo anterior. Obrigada a **Tainá** e **str silver** e também a todos que leram e acompanham a fic. Espero estar cobrindo as expectativas de todos.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Tenho duas escolhas nessa vida: iludir-me, ou aceitar a triste realidade que Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus e que eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo. Ai ai... Tô começando a achar que me iludir não e tão mal assim.

Capitulo 3: A benção da estrela.

Não reclamo pela conta, do jeito que o garoto era magricela, desde o começo eu não esperava gastar uma fortuna.

A única coisa que me incomoda é como tudo ocorreu como ele queria. Ele com aquele jeitinho pode até parecer doce, mas no fundo aquela pequena peste era um demônio manipulador.

Mesmo quando o próprio garoto disse para os outros as circunstancias em como nos conhecemos eles já estavam tão envolvidos com o moleque que as reações dele foram mais ou menos assim:

Lupin: Ninguém se machucou no final das contas, mas, por favor, Harry. Não volte a ludibriar oficiais da lei, você pode algum dia precisar deles de verdade.

Tonks: E como foi mesmo a cara que o policial fez quando você disse que o Severus estava te molestando? Repete Harry, vai, repete!!

Lucius: Você se lembra do nome do oficial? Talvez eu o tenha anotado em um de meus cadernos de pagamento...

Sirius: Há há há, e dá-lhe Harry, conseguiu pegar o Snape nessa.

Percebo hoje que antes de me livrar dessa pequena mala, eu tenho que me livrar de mais outras quatro, afinal, para que se precisa de amigos?

Quando fomos para o estacionamento, Sirius palmeia as costas de Harry, meu amigo parece ter sido o que mais se encarinhou do pivete.

No final Sirius nunca pareceu ter crescido mesmo.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa pode ligar para mim – estende para Harry um cartão – esse é o número da firma que eu e Lucius trabalhamos.

- Hm – Harry estava a ponto de pegar o cartão quando eu o arranco da mão do meu desmiolado amigo

- Por Deus Black – perco a paciência – ele é um pivete de rua que você conheceu hoje, como pode dar seu cartão para ele?

- Tem razão – ufa... De alguma forma algo de sanidade remanesceu nesta noite – pegue esse Harry, tem anotado nas costas o meu endereço. – e estende outro, tendo certeza de que Harry o guardou.

- Sirius!! – esbravejo, e vendo que não teria resultado me viro para Lucius – Lucius, por favor, bote um pouco de razão na cabeça de seu namorado.

- Creio que isso, a essa altura do campeonato, já é impossível – o loiro acende um cigarro – Fora que eu não vejo nada de mais em dar o cartão ao garoto.

Céus, para que tipo de mundo alternativo eu fui enviado, onde ninguém parece ver o perigo de entregar seu endereço de casa e trabalho para um completo desconhecido que a alguma horas atrás não mostrou escrúpulos algum em mentir e forçar sua presença dentro de uma casa QUE NÃO É SUA!!

Para o mundo que eu quero descer.

- Sinto muito Sirius – o garoto se manifesta finalmente depois de todo aquele show – se Severus não fica confortável de eu ter um de seus cartões, a última coisa e carregá-lo.

- Nossa Harry, você poderia ser um pouco menos direto – Sirius pega o cartão que o garoto estendia de volta – um simples "não, obrigado" seria o suficiente.

- Mesmo? Pois então não, obrigado Sirius – sorri. – Apesar de ser muito gentil de sua parte, tudo o que eu quero só posso receber de Severus.

- Oh meu deus – Sirius quase pula em cima do garoto e o abraça – Luciuuuuuus vamos adotar ele. Apesar do péssimo gosto para companhia ele é muito fofo.

Um mascote... sim... Sirius decididamente, indubitavelmente e incorrigivelmente acredita que Harry é um mascote.

- Sirius – Lucius diz sério enquanto solta uma baforada de fumaça – o dia em que eu te confiar algo mais desenvolvido que uma samambaia... hn... Melhor, mais desenvolvido que de um pé de feijão, pode me internar, pois não estarei sobre meu juízo perfeito.

- Ótimas palavras para se ouvir de um sócio – Black murmura sem largar do Harry.

Quanto tempo mais ele pretende ficar apertando o Harry.

Digo... Não que eu me importe.

Para nada me importo.

Apesar de poder ser aquele o possível rompimento de uma das maiores firmas de advocacia de Londres – sim, esses dois palhaços dirigem uma firma inteira e muito prospera de advocacia, o que libras e libras de herança de duas das maiores famílias tradicionais inglesas não fazem? - Lupin apenas suspira após ver toda a cena e ignorando os barulhentos membros de nosso grupo se vira para mim.

- Vamos Severus, o garoto não e de todo o mau – Lupin defende o maníaco esquizofrênico caluniador e invasor de residência – O que você não gosta nele?

Eu tinha uma longa lista para desabafar, acredite, ela se formou facilmente no decorrer daquela noite. Mas na hora em que eu ia dizê-la cometi o erro de olhar diretamente para os olhos do garoto que me olhou por entre os braços de Sirius, ambos esperavam minha resposta.

E por alguma razão esqueci tudo.

Droga

- Façam o que queiram. – me resigno deixando meus ombros caírem.

Sirius agora apenas envolve os ombros de Harry com o braço e voltam a conversar com Remus e Lucius.

Tonks, quando percebe que os outros estão distraídos me puxou para longe discretamente enquanto os quatro patetas conversavam animados mais atrás.

- O que você pensa em fazer com ele? – finalmente alguém que se preocupa com o que eu penso

- O que você acha que vou fazer? – respondo rabugento – Vou mandá-lo embora, se não disser de onde veio o levo para uma delegacia, talvez alguém esteja procurando ele. Esse moleque não pode ter brotado da terra.

- Não – ela diz prendendo riso – Parece ter caído do céu.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Vamos Severus, o garoto é.

- Isso por que não foi você que quase foi presa por molestar um menor? – murmuro para mim mesmo

- Como?

-Nada... ah... – remexo meus cabelos de maneira frustrada – Acho que no fim vai ser mais simples deixá-lo ficar lá em casa por alguns dias. Do jeito que estava vestido quando apareceu em minha porta deve ser um mendigo que inventou uma história idiota para conseguir um teto por dois ou três dias.

Essa era a melhor teoria em que pude pensar. Ele era um mendigo.

Um mendigo que sabe meu nome.

Um mendigo que sabe meu nome e os de meus amigos

Aaaai, sinto uma dor de cabeça chegando.

- Tonks – Harry se aproxima

Ah não, não é uma dor de cabeça, era apenas o pirralho, a única diferença entre ambos é que a dor de cabeça tem a decência de chegar e depois de algumas horas passa, já o pirralho não tem o mesmo senso de conveniência.

- Harry, foi um prazer te conhecer – Tonks era mais do que sincera ao dizer isso, acho que vou vomitar – espero nos cruzarmos de novo.

- Claro – sorri novamente daquela maneira que seduziu a cada um dos traidores que um dia chamei de amigos.

- Certo, certo. – corto a despedia - Entre logo no carro e vamos para casa.

Ele me encara por alguns segundos como se eu tivesse criado duas cabeças.

Aparentemente ele não esperava que eu o deixasse pisar de novo na minha casa tão facilmente, se eu tivesse alguns poucos neurônios a mais trabalhando naquele momento eu realmente não deixaria.

Se virando para Tonks sorri e acena com a cabeça como se soubesse que foi graças a ela que ele teria um teto essa noite.

- Você e Remus são pessoas ótimas, sei que o filho que um dia terão será muito abençoado – diz isso com um ar estranho no olhar.

Quase o golpeei depois que disse aquelas palavras.

Remus e Tonks tentam há anos ter um bebê, nos últimos tempos estavam apostando tudo na inseminação artificial, mas sem resultados, e como cada tentativa suga uma quanta considerável de dinheiro,sem falar nas tenções e decepções que quase pois fim ao casal, eles decidiram desistir.

A decisão veio deles próprios, mas nem por isso deixava de ser dolorosa.

- Harry – ela disse com a voz meio apagada, maldito moleque – não acho que esse seja um assunto que você deva pensar.

- Como não? Se vocês estão pensando em desistir.

Todos olham assustados dele para Remus, que ergue as mãos e diz em sua defesa:

- Eu não disse nada quanto a isso.

- Eu tenho que pedir que não o faça. – o garoto se ajoelhou na frente de Tonks e descansou suas mãos sobre a barriga dela – pelo que eu pude ver de vocês dois eu não poderia dizer que existem pessoas que teriam mais o direito, se não o dever, de se tornarem pais.

- Harry, realmente, eu agradeço por suas palavras – minha amiga estava à borda de lagrimas – mas...

- E essa – Harry a interrompe – É a minha benção. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 – e Harry beija a esbelta barriga a sua frente. Ergue o rosto e sorrindo daquela maneira misteriosa conclui – um lugar tão aconchegante como esse merece a alegria de dar vida.

Se levantando ainda sendo observado por nós - silenciosos e embasbacados adultos - ele abre a porta do passageiro e entra.

Precisei de alguns segundos para voltar a me mover depois daquela cena bizarra. Aceno para meus ainda impactados amigos, e me sento ao volante.

Olhos para o estranho jovem ao meu lado e me pergunto se ele entende o peso das próprias palavras. Olho pelo retrovisor e vejo Tonks ainda parada aonde a deixamos com as mãos aonde Harry tocou, com Lupin a abraçando pelos ombros, ambos chorando.

Harry parecia ver a mesma imagem com um sorriso ilusionado.

Sim, ele sabia exatamente o peso de suas palavras.

_**PSSE**_

Curto, sim. Mas ainda assim fofo. Um dos poucos casais heteros que eu gosto em HP é Lupin e Tonks. Se o meu lobinho não estiver ao lado de Sirius eu prefiro que esteja do lado dela.

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 3

Quem não votou, ainda pode votar, ou se apenas quiser comentar a historia também será mais do que bem recebido.

No próximo capítulo Severus terá seu primeiro café da manhã com a sua nova estrela. E também receberá uma visita inesperada. Harry até agora mostrou uma personalidade dócil – ou quase – como ele vai reagir quando um de seus planos para o dia com Severus corra perigo?

Até aproxima


	4. Marcando territórios

- o que vamos fazer hoje

Nhaaaaai, eu fiquei realmente feliz de ler os reviews do capítulo de ontem, espero que esse capítulo agrade tanto quanto o anterior. Por hora, obrigada a **str silver, Minerva Meister, Tehru, Srta.Kinomoto, **e** Tainá**. Eu respondi cada um dos reviews que me mandaram, e me pergunto se essa resposta chegou a vocês.

Todas parecem realmente gostar do Harry fofo, espero que também gostem da outra face dele:

A possessiva.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: E se eu dissesse que é meu? Vocês acreditariam? Não? É, nem eu, Se Harry Potter e seus personagens fossem meus eu estaria agora remontando toda a historia a partir do sexto livro, mas com não é, me contento em escrever fics de fins totalmente não lucrativos.

Capitulo 4: Marcando territórios

- O que vamos fazer hoje?

No dia seguinte eu fui recebido na sala de jantar com essa frase. Harry vestia um avental e colocava ovos mexidos no prato que eu creio ser meu.

Assim que voltamos ontem, eu disse que ele poderia ficar alguns dias até achar outro lugar para ir, o muito desgraçado simplesmente sorriu – como sempre faz – e respondeu "Claro, alguns dias serão mais que o suficientes para te tornar feliz"

Logo após eu mostrei para ele o quarto de hospedes, onde dormiria e o resto da casa.

Aparentemente ele é bom em se adaptar rápido aos ambientes.

- E quem disse que eu tenho tempo para gastar com você? – pergunto venenoso.

- Hn? Mas eu pensei que já que você esta de férias do laboratório poderia sair um pouco comigo. Nada muito longo, claro.

Nada muito longo? Como se só o fato de sair não fosse já um incomodo e...

- Hey!! Como você sabe que eu estou de férias?

De fato eu estou de férias, ou melhor, me obrigaram a tirar férias, o responsável do laboratório da empresa em que trabalho falou alguma coisa sobre querer evitar que eu adquira uma estafa. Humpf, como se sete anos seguidos sem férias fosse muita coisa.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você Severus – ele disse me dando as costas e voltando para a cozinha.

Resignado, eu me concentro em comer meus ovos com bacon.

E realmente estavam deliciosos.

Mais a frente, sobre a mesa, estava também um bolo de aparência fofa, que ainda soltava fumacinha como se dissesse que acabara de sair do forno, e ao lado uma jarra com suco de laranja. Não muito longe também tinha dois pratos com frutas simetricamente cortadas, meladas com mel e espetadas com palitinhos. Alguns potes de geléia e torradas

Isso me fez pensar de que horas esse garoto levantou para preparar tudo isso.

Tudo para mim.

Controle-se Severus Snape, espero que esse último comentário não tenha nem um pingo da simpatia que eu pensei ter identificado.

Harry voltou da cozinha agora sem o avental segurando um prato cheio de panquecas cobertas de cobertura de chocolate e manteiga.

Depois que ele sentou, colocando o prato em minha frente, e começou a tagarelar sobre o dia de ontem.

Ele ria e me mandava pegar alguns pedaços de fruta

Brincava e passava geléia em uma torrada para me entregar

Imitou alguns de meus amigos, e encheu um copo de suco para mim.

Se iluminou falando de alguns pontos de meu passado que aprendeu ontem e indicou que eu deveria mastigar melhor as panquecas.

Tudo o que fazia era centrado em mim, e só esse detalhe parecia fazer com que ele estivesse mais do que extasiado com a situação.

Garoto estranho.

- Você não vai comer nada? – pergunto ao notar que eu era o único que provava dos pratos que enchiam a mesa.

- Eu... bem... – ele pareceu nervoso pela primeira vez nesta manhã – estrelas não comem... muito.

- Deixe de bobagem garoto – arrasto um dos pratos de fruta para frente dele – você está em fase de crescimento, deve comer devidamente.

- Este corpo não terá chance de crescer muito mais do que já cresceu – murmura com um ar sombrio enquanto arrasta o prato um pouco para longe.

- O que você disse? – pergunto alarmado pelo tom estranho com que tinha dito aquilo

- Digo... – volta a sorrir, mas desta vez eu sabia que era falsamente – não pretendo demorar muito em te tornar feliz Severus, e por fim voltar de onde vim. Este corpo não crescerá alem do que você vê agora, logo não se preocupe muito com minha alimentação, apenas com...

- Você me quer ver feliz? – interrompo aquele discurso tolo.

Mais uma vez essa ladainha de estrela!! E eu pensando que era algo sério.

- Quero. – afirma com determinação.

- Então coma – olho para ele de forma que não admitia replica.

- Mas... – ele olha com desgana para o prato – certo.

E começa a mordiscar uma das frutas.

- Com vontade – eu o censuro. E ele coloca todo o quadrado de maça na boca.

- Né... Severus... – Harry pega outro pedaço de fruta – você se incomodaria se meu corpo não crescesse?

- Você esta em fase de crescimento Harry, se você se alimentar direito log...

- Você se incomodaria se meu corpo não tivesse chance de crescer? – dessa vez foi um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Desde quando esse garoto começou a soar tão sombrio?

Desde quando eu comecei a me preocupar com um simples intruso?

Harry logo voltou ao seu animo anterior, esse maldito moleque bipolar, e apesar de não comer muito, me aliviou ver que não parecia mais pensar nas palavras que disse antes.

Assim que terminamos de comer, ele juntou as louças e foi na direção da cozinha dizendo:

- Eu estava pensando que seria bom comprarmos logo umas roupas para mim.

- Pensou é? – perguntei sarcástico.

- Bem, é meio obvio – ele volta para a sala e ergue os braços mostrando um pijama meu que vestia. Realmente ele estava gigante em seu corpo franzino – se não comprarmos logo algo do meu tamanho, vou começar a me perder dentro das suas roupas Severus – não sei se ele disse com malicia, mas ao ouvir essas palavras algo em meu baixo-ventre despertou. Por Deus ele e só um moleque – e...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar o meu celular toca. Penso em quem poderia estar me salvando a àquela hora da manhã.

Falo com a pessoa por alguns minutos e desligo.

Não era o "salvador" que eu esperava, mas vai servir.

.

- Pois creio que terá de pensar de novo, hoje eu tenho um compromisso. – sorrio ao ver a confiança nos olhos dele vacilar – virá aqui um... amigo, ao qual terei de receber. Deve chegar a alguns minutos.

Ele abriu a boca e pareceu querer argumentar. Isso só me fez alargar mais o sorriso, finalmente parece que consegui pegá-lo.

Enquanto esse adorável sentimento de poder me subiu a cabeça, o semblante dele voltou a ser sereno, e com o mesmo enervante sorriso doce, diz:

- Ótimo, então deixamos as compras para outro dia. – ele se levanta da mesa com um brilho estranho nos olhos. – de que horas ele chega?

- Daqui a pouco – digo desconfiado, geralmente ele tentaria me manipular um pouco mais.

Por que ele parece ter desistido tão cedo?

- Mal posso esperar. – e sai da sala em direção ao corredor

- A onde você está indo – pergunto ainda tendo a sensação que algo nada bom estava por vir.

- Arrumar a casa – responde a voz já um pouco afastada – se vamos receber um amigo seu, temos que estar devidamente preparados.

Não sei por que, mas não gostei nem um pouco do tom que ele usou.

Creio que meu dia teria sido bem mais fácil se eu simplesmente tivesse aceitado fazer aquelas estúpidas compras de uma vez.

Eu e meu orgulho...

_**PSSE**_

Não posso dizer que estava realmente feliz em vê-lo de novo, mas também não vou dizer que foi uma surpresa quando me ligou.

Uma das táticas que o manteve do meu lado por mais tempo que os de mais foi a velha "Desculpe, mas acho que esqueci uma coisa minha no seu quarto", eu sabia que era armação, sabia que as coisas que ele deixava para trás eram de propósito, e sabia que sempre que o levasse para meu quarto para procurar seja o que for acabaríamos no final rolando na cama, etc etc etc... E se até hoje deixei isso correr é exatamente por que o sexo que acontece nos finalmentes é simplesmente incrível.

Pena que essa etapa do plano de Adrian não estivesse nem perto de acontecer.

- Quer mais chá senhor Daves?

Harry sorri amavelmente erguendo o buli do chá que oferecera pela décima vez a pessoa a quem trocou o nome mais de vinte vezes naquela agradável manhã.

- Não obrigado – meu ex-amante se remexe incomodo no sofá ao meu lado - e é Adrian.

- Claro que é, Jhoshua – ele sorri mais belamente que antes sentado em meu outro lado. Demônio, ele só pode ser um demônio – e biscoitos?

- Creio estar satisfeito – Adrian parecia querer fuzilar Harry com os olhos – e o nome é Adrian.

Adrian realmente subiu no meu conceito quando não se lançou sobre Harry na hora em que o garoto lhe lançou aquele aceno de mão estilo "tanto faz" e sorrindo recolheu o jogo de chá que servira a alguns momentos atrás, e foi em direção à cozinha.

- Quem diabos é ele? – Adrian perguntou exaltado assim que Harry saiu.

Não tive tempo de apresentá-los, não tive nem ao menos para trocar uma palavra sequer com Adrian. Assim que a campainha tocou, quem tinha atendido a porta amavelmente foi Harry e empurrando ambos para o sofá nos empanturrou a cada cinco segundos de chá e biscoitos. Achava que antes de conseguir trocar uma palavra com meu ex, acabaria entrando em coma hiperglicêmico por causa de todo o biscoito que nos foi empurrado goela a baixo.

E realmente pensei que esse era o plano de Harry, sendo que a parte do coma o moleque desejaria que quem sofresse fosse Adrian.

- Meu novo hospede. – respondi seco. Como se eu tivesse que responder alguma coisa para ele, o único motivo para que tivesse que aceitar essa visita sem perspectiva futura de uma sessão tórrida de sexo, era por que não queria sair com o pivete às compras.

- Hospede? – ele franze o cenho. Sim, idiota. Hospede, aquele tipo de pessoa há quem ocasionalmente deixamos ficar em nosso lar por um curto período de tempo – é algum parente seu?

- Sevy!! – a voz alegre de Harry veio da cozinha.

E desde quando ele me chama de "Sevy"? Não só eu, mas Adrian também parecia interessado em saber, pela cara de ligeiro desgosto que fez.

E Harry não ajudou em nada quando continuou a falar com a mesma voz extremamente doce:

– Você acha que o seu amigo vai querer um pedaço do bolo que eu fiz para você de manhã? Estava pensando em guardar para dar a Sirius quando nos encontrássemos de novo, mas ontem no bar ele disse que não sabia quando poderia ser isso.

- Bar? – agora sim a expressão de Adrian era de puro desagrado – você levou esse fedelho ao bar que você encontra os seus amigos? O mesmo que você nunca quis me levar por "não querer apressar as coisas"?

- Bem...

- É – a voz de Harry continua a falar alto sem se importar com o furacão que formava na sala – acho que vou congelá-lo e dá-lo mais tarde a Sirius. – o garoto sai da cozinha e faz uma expressão mais que falsa de alegria – Oh Derik, é sempre agradável conhecer os amigos de Severus.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram, e se os de Adrian soltavam chispas de puro ódio os de Harry dissimulavam um contentamento intimidante.

E eu? Bem... Eu realmente gostaria de não ter aceitado as minhas férias. Acho que se ligar hoje ainda consigo adiá-las para daqui a mais alguns meses.

- Amigos? Ora – Adrian põem desafiante sua mão em meu joelho em um puro ato de pirraça – Quem disse que somos apenas amigos?

- Severus – ele se senta ao meu lado e viro meu rosto pensando que ele tinha me chamado – foi o Severus que me disse.

- Pois acho que ele não soube explicar bem a magnitude de nossa _**relação**_ – a mão dele sob um pouco por minha coxa. Por favor, já não sabia mais quem era a criança no local.

- Oooh, mas eu entendo toda a extensão de sua _**amizade**_ com Severus – Harry leva a mão ao meu rosto e o vira para deixar bem mais a mostra o hematoma que a mesma mão que subia perigosamente pela minha coxa fez – e por isso não me preocupo, pois sei definir bem a extensão que teve a sua _**amizade**_ e até mesmo em que ponto teve _**fim**_.

- Severus – ele finalmente tira a mão de minha coxa. Ainda bem, já estava ficando desconfortável – Afinal, o que esse moleque faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui – Harry responde de maneira jovial. – Severus me chamou.

- Chamou? – Adrian me olha entre curioso e furioso

- Chamei? – Eu olho para Harry tentando escapar do olhar de Adrian.

-Chamou – Harry apenas confirmou alegre com a cabeça sorrindo para ambos os adultos – ontem à noite.

E me lembrei de minhas fatídicas palavras antes de entrarmos no carro.

"Certo, certo. Entre logo no carro e vamos para casa."

Droga.

- Chamei – confirmei derrotado.

- Mas... Por que? – Adrian olhava de mim para Harry – Digo... Você não me respondeu antes, ele é seu parente? – era visível que ele tentava se agarrar nessa ultima explicação.

- Não temos nenhum parentesco sanguíneo – cantarolou Harry brincando com a manga da camiseta que usava – Né? Severus. Acho que eu vou manter essa camisa depois que você comprar as minhas roupas novas, ela é bem quentinha.

- Ele está usando as suas roupas e... VOCÊ AINDA POR CIMA VAI COMPRAR ROUPAS NOVAS PARA ELE??

- E se eu aproximar bastante meu nariz do colarinho eu ainda consigo sentir o seu cheiro beeem fraquinho.

- SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE QUE TIPO DE RELAÇÃO VOCÊ TEM COM ESSE PIVETE??

- Então Severus? Posso ficar com ela?

Socoooorro, isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

Adrian se levanta e aponta o dedo indicador dramaticamente para Harry, e este olha tudo com um semblante despreocupado.

- O que você acha que pode conseguir com esse fedelho que não tem comigo? – aparentemente a criatura histérica no meio da minha sala não parece se lembrar que foi ele que terminou comigo – o que ele pode fazer por você que eu não posso?

- Eu posso torná-lo uma pessoa feliz – essa foi a primeira vez que a voz de Harry soou séria naquela conversa.

Adrian mordeu o lábio inferior em puro sinal de raiva. Levou a mão no rosto e pareceu respirar fundo. Era estranho ver como outra pessoa se exasperava ao conversar com Harry alem de mim, estranho e ao mesmo tempo engraçado.

- Certo – Adrian diz para si mesmo – certo – diz mais alto, e olhando para mim fala em um tom dissimuladamente sensual – eu vim aqui por que acho que deixei alguma coisa no seu quarto

E lá estava ela, a mesma e antiga frase que o fez freqüentar mais vezes minha casa que os de mais, e que me deu vários e tórridos orgasmos. O problema era que Adrian deve ter um parafuso a menos se acha que vou fazer qualquer coisa com ele nessa casa, de baixo do mesmo teto em que Harry está.

Não que eu esteja tentando ter consideração pelo moleque.

Ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Por que eu faria qualquer coisa assim por ele?

Bobagem.

- Ah, então era seu realmente.

Nos dois olhamos para Harry que se pôs de pé bem em frente de Adrian, mais necessariamente entre ele e mim. E sorrindo tira de dentro de sua big camisa – ou teria que dizer minha big camisa? – uma sacola de papel branca com detalhes vermelhos

– Bem que eu pensei que não podia ser de Severus, por isso pus em uma sacola para devolver, afinal – o garoto tira do pacote uma cueca azulada, ergue até que boa parte estivesse do lado de fora, e disse de maneira suave com uma expressão que eu não pude ver, mas que deixou Adrian vermelho de ódio – se fosse de Severus nós dois sabemos que a parte da frente deveria ser beeeeeeem maior.

E então eu entendi porque ele foi tão rápido para o corredor quando disse que vinha alguém, ele foi ao meu quarto pegar a cueca que estava em minha gaveta, onde normalmente deixo as coisas que Adrian "esquece" e vem buscar no dia seguinte.

Se me pergunto como ele sabia que estava lá? Ou como sabia que era Adrian, atrás de seus pertences, que vinha me visitar?

Nãaa...

Decidi que eu seria uma pessoa muito mais feliz se não me desse ao desgosto de questionar.

Adrian puxava o ar com força e parecia prestes a explodir. Quando ergueu a mão em direção a Harry eu senti que deveria começara agir. A mão desceu rápida em direção ao seu alvo, mas não chegou, pois eu me pus de pé e segurei a mão de meu ex a milímetros da bochecha do nanico.

- Acho que já está na hora de ir, Adrian – digo entre dentes enquanto saio de trás de Harry e fico entre eles, ainda segurando a mão do mais alto.

- Mas...

- Se você veio por sua cueca – arranco o pacote que Harry havia preparado com tanto "carinho", enfio bruscamente na mão que eu segurava e o puxo em direção a porta.

- Mas... Severus... – o forço a sair da casa, e ele tropeça um pouco nos degraus de entrada antes de se virar novamente para mim que estava no batente.

- Você já pegou o que **queria,** e ontem deixou bem claro também o que **queria** – mostro o hematoma em meu rosto – e de você, já usei tudo o que eu **queria**.

Deixo que ele bata facilmente em minha face. Por uma estranha razão, na hora eu tive o estranho pensamento que para mim esse tapa doeria muito menos se fosse dado no meu rosto do que no de Harry.

Bobagens. Hoje eu só estou pensando em bobagens.

E antes que ele pudesse esbravejar alguma coisa que aparentemente queria dizer, a porta se fecha bruscamente em sua cara.

Mas não fui eu que a fechei.

Ao lado do batente da porta escorado contra a parede estava o sempre sorridente Harry que disse:

- Parece que seu amigo teve que sair mais cedo. Que pena. Mas ainda podemos sair para fazer compras. – ele se afasta da parede e afaga minha bochecha recém machucada – Isso não e ótimo?

Precisei piscar algumas vezes para entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu acabei de defender a pequena peste que invadiu a minha casa?

E a atitude de Harry? Ele pareceu durante todo o momento golpear Adrian com luvas de pelica.

E no final das contas ainda vamos sair... EXATAMENTE COMO ELE QUERIA NO COMEÇO!!

- Mas o que diabos acabou da acontecer aqui? – murmuro baixo para mim mesmo.

Mas não baixo o suficiente, pois Harry ainda na entrada do corredor diz:

- Você não sabe Severus? Não me admira. Diferente dos homens de antigamente, este é um fato que poucos homens de hoje em dia se lembram: A maior especialidade das estrelas, é marcar territórios.

E sem mais ele some em direção do próprio quarto.

Foi impressão minha ou eu senti certo tom de... possessividade?

_**PSSE**_

Hmmm, talvez essa última frase de Harry tenha ficado confusa por causa do trocadilho... O que Harry disse sobre os homens de antigamente, é que antes as pessoas se guiavam olhando as estrelas para saber onde estavam seja em mar ou terra. Assim eles determinavam e delimitavam territórios... O resto eu deixo pela malicia de vocês .

Ai eu mostrei um pouquinho da possessividade do Harry, e novamente do seu jogo de cintura para conseguir o que quer... Eu realmente estou começando a ter medo desse moreno.

E pode parecer perda de tempo, mas...

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 4

Ai ai, e os números continuam a favor de Harry, mas eu sou determinada, manterei o marcador até que tudo esteja claro, e ver se quando o momento chegar as opiniões ainda são unânimes.

No próximo capítulo as tão esperadas compras acontecem, e Harry não poderia estar mais feliz, já Severus... O moreno mais velho vai mostra também o seu ladinho possessivo.

Até o próximo capitulo


	5. Tornando “algo” importante

Comprar com Harry não foi uma coisa tão ruim quanto pensei

Hummm, estamos na metade da historia. Fico feliz de não ter perdido o ritmo e conseguido manter as atualizações diárias. Obrigada a todas que acompanham a fic, assim como vocês, estou mais do que envolvida com esse Harry doce, vamos ver o que o destino guarda para esse complicado casal.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Personagens importantes morreram nas sagas? Cenários que podiam ser mais abordados forma deixados de lado? Harry escolheu ficar se agarrando com seres que tem seios e nada protuberante entre as pernas? Ok, então certamente Harry Potter não me pertence e não ganho nada com ele e seus personagens.

Capítulo 5: Tornando "algo" importante.

- E para que serve isso?

- Para a ignição

- E isso?

- Para mudar a marcha.

- E aquele pedal?

- Acelerar

- E aquele outro?

- Frear

- E...

- Você quer que a gente saia daqui hoje ou não?

Já fazia horas que estávamos sentados dentro daquele maldito carro (bem... talvez não horas, mas tempo o suficiente para não suportar mais ouvir a voz do moleque) e tudo o que ele fazia era me encher de perguntas sobre partes diferente do automóvel.

Como ele poderia ser mais exasperante?

- Claro que quero – responde sorridente

- Retórica... Essa foi uma pergunta retórica – eu digo quase chorando.

Não importa de que ângulo eu visse, a situação não poderia ser mais patética.

Alem de me obrigar a levá-lo para fazer compras, o pirralho deixou bem claro que queria por que queria que fossemos de carro. Segundo ele por que nunca tinha andado em um antes. Tentei argumentar que ontem mesmo ele havia andado em um, mas tudo o que ele fez foi me ignorar e cantarolando e ir em direção ao veiculo.

Mas o pior, é que eu simplesmente me resignei em segui-lo.

Longo dia, o que me espera é um longo dia.

- Do jeito que você sempre faz parecer saber tudo – Digo quando já havíamos saído para a rua – era de se esperar que soubesse ao menos o básico do básico de um carro.

Resmungo contrariado

- E sei – Harry abre a janela e parece se divertir ao sentir o vento bater contra o rosto.

Mascote, definitivamente ele acha que é um mascote, não vou me surpreender se ele pedir para que eu pare em uma pet-shop.

- Você sabe? – o olho malignamente de esgueira – você já sabia as respostas das perguntas que ficou me azucrinando para responder agora a pouco?

- Claro que sim... – sorri maroto – é o básico do básico.

O maldito faz questão de repetir as minhas palavras. Eu vou joga-lo pela janela, eu juro que vou joga-lo pela maldita janela!!

- Então porque perguntou se já sabia? – questiono entre dentes, temendo a resposta.

- Por que não era o que eu perguntava ou o que me respondiam – ele olha para mim daquela forma docemente incomoda – mas quem me respondia – pontualisa a sentença com um sorriso.

- Perda de tempo. – resmungo tentando centrar minha atenção no transito mas não resistindo em olhar para ele de vez em quando.

- Nunca é perda de tempo ouvir a sua voz – Harry responde fazendo um biquinho contrariado – se você me diz algo, isso se torna importante, se eu te pergunto algo é para que esse "algo" se torne importante – ele acaricia a porta do seu lado – quero tornar cada segundo ao seu lado importante - e dá entre ombros como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Eu não ruborizei. Deixo claro que essa frase não me fez ruborizar. Foi apenas o vento da janela que bateu no meu rosto...

... apesar de que a janela aberta era a do lado do garoto.

Mantivemos um silencio estranhamente agradável durante o resto do percurso, de vez em quando eu olhava de lado e via que ele ainda não afastava o rosto da janela, completamente extasiado, como se realmente nunca tivesse andado de carro antes, o que me lembra que ontem ele fez a mesma coisa quando íamos e voltávamos do bar.

Remexia o nariz quando o vento batia de maneira incomoda

Ria de pequenas coisas que via passar por ele.

Olhava tudo com um olhar de "aprendiz".

Deixava os cabelos rebeldes esvoaçarem.

E os fios baterem contra a pele morena.

Murmurava o quão bom era estar ali.

Fechava os olhos de prazer...

E EU NÃO ESTOU OBSERVANDO ELE COM UM OLHAR ABOBALHADO!! SEVERUS SNAPE NUNCA TEVE, NÃO TEM E NUNCA TERA UM OLHAR ABOBALHADO!!

Mas...

De certa forma não posso negar.

Por mais de um momento não pude deixar de acha-lo...

... Lindo.

_**PSSE**_

Comprar com Harry não foi uma coisa tão ruim quanto pensei.

Não que eu diga que foi bom, não, longe de mim, nunca me passaria pela cabeça...

Apenas não foi... ruim.

Apesar de manter seus brilhantes olhos verdes presos a tudo ao seu redor, quando descemos do carro no centro comercial ele se comportou direitinho e não saiu muito longe do meu lado. Eu até mesmo pensei que no final eu poderia dar a ele uma recompensa por...

Ai meu Deus... Black me contaminou com sua idiotice, estou começando a tratar o moleque como um mascote também. Ou pior...

- Severus!! Aqui!!.

... como alguém importante.

Ele estava a alguns passos de mim na frente de uma loja de roupas. Parece que ele havia visto uma jaqueta em especial que implorava para ele:

"compre-me"

Ou melhor: "Faça o otário que esta pagando comprar".

Ambos entramos na loja e como sempre um ou outro vendedor veio nos ajudar.

Harry sorria para todos e vendo que meu companheiro era o que tinha uma personalidade mais... afável, os funcionários preferiram tratar diretamente com ele.

Aparentemente não existe ser na terra que resista a aquele sorriso.

Estou pensando seriamente em mandá-lo largar essa besteira de estrela, enfiar esse pivete em uma escola, pagar seus estudos na universidade e poder um dia dizer que banquei um dos maiores Primeiro Ministros ingleses da historia. Pois acredite, ele teria futuro.

Devaneios a parte. Fomos a outras lojas alem daquela e para meu alivio ele era pratico na hora de escolher o que queria.

Nada muito caro, nem exageradamente ousado (como alguns vendedores babões tentavam empurrar para ele... hmpf), mas roupas bem atualizadas na moda dos jovens de hoje em dia.

No fim até eu mesmo comecei a dar palpite, escolher uma ou outra peça para ele e quando ele me pediu para ajudar a escolher as novas cuecas, eu abaixei meu facho e mandei ele provar as peças sozinho.

Apesar de sentir uma forte vontade de aceitar a proposta.

O dia avançava rápido e vezes por vezes eu me deixava levar pela onda do garoto, e quando dei por mim estava eu também me trocando em um provador.

Por que não basta ele me fazer comprar roupas para ele, não ele também quer que eu compre roupas para mim.

Não reclamei muito, pois alem de querer ir embora o mais rápido possível, as camisas que ele me passava realmente eram bonitas.

Quando olhava escondido no lado de fora, o via discutindo com alguns vendedores sobre outras para me mostrar. E aconteceu.

Eu tentei impedir.

Mas não deu

Eu...

Eu...

Eu sorri.

A forma com que ele gesticulava e ria entre uma escolha e outra, ou censurava algumas por não serem do meu estilo – conservadoras – era... Como dizer? Hn... Acho que seria... "doce".

Argh, eu disse isso? Isso já está me afetando mais do que deveria e ainda é o segundo dia dele morando comigo.

Foi ainda me repreendendo quando vi um dos vendedores com que ele falava se aproximar mais perto do que o apropriado.

Ou ao menos do que EU acho apropriado.

Quando vesti minhas próprias roupas e sai feito um furacão do provador, ele já estava falando alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry que fez o moreno se ruborizar.

Que ousadia.

Entreguei as roupas que compraríamos para um dos vendedores e puxei Harry sem maiores explicações para o caixa, enquanto pagava podia ver uma expressão ligeiramente abobalhada em sua face – vai saber no que estava pensando – e um pouco mais distante o vendedor falava com os outros enquanto riam.

Não quis pensar muito nisso. Peguei as sacolas e caminhei para fora da loja, tendo sempre certeza que Harry estava a pelo menos a dois passos de mim.

E... péra ai, isso foi uma cena de ciúmes? Não não não não, impossível, isso foi apenas por que... Aquele vendedor era muito velho para o Harry, isso, e por que... Não era uma atitude profissional, isso, tudo foi pela ética.

Apenas ética.

Dentro do carro Harry ainda sorria ligeiramente abobalhado. Então pude evitar de perguntar.

- O que aquele vendedor estava falando para você?

- Por que quer saber? – me pergunta misterioso.

- Você parece ter ficado bem felizinho depois de ouvir isso – bufo exasperado e completo com o máximo que alguém pode chegar a usar em sarcasmo – alegre-me o dia.

- Ele disse que apesar do temperamento ruim, o meu namorado tem um traseiro perfeito, que eu sou um cara de sorte.

Não sei se fiquei pálido, não sei se ruborizei, só tenho certeza de que do caminho que tínhamos até em casa eu pude ouvir o meu passageiro cantarolar uma musiquinha alegre sem nunca perder o sorriso abobalhado.

- Né... Severus – ele disse para mim quando descia do carro – vamos fazer que todos os dias, daqui para frente, sejam "algo" importante.

Ai de mim

_**PSSE**_

Ai ai... Harry-pooh açucarado, Harry-pooh malicioso e Harry-pooh metido a sábio… Acho que Severus tem razão, esse moreno tem um graaaave problema de personalidade, mas mesmo assim nós o amamos né?

E claro, como não pode faltar no final do capitulo:

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 4

O placar não teve mudanças, mas não custa repeti-lo, assim como quem quiser, não custa nada votar. Alimente a curiosidade dessa autora de saber por quanto tempo mais vai durar essa unanimidade. E uns elogiozinhos ou até criticas de acompanhamento não fariam mal o

No próximo capitulo os dois morenos vão aos poucos se acostumando a rotina do dia a dia, mas mesmo assim Snape esta determinado a descobrir a verdadeira identidade desse garoto que não quer acreditar que seja uma estrela. Apenas para no final, começar a finalmente a aceitar que esta desenvolvendo sentimentos pelo mais novo.

Até o próximo capitulo


	6. Reconhecimentos

O resto de nossos dias foram entrando em uma rotinaagradavel

Obrigada a todas as leitoras dessa fic, não sou acostumada a escrever capítulos tão curtos, por isso fico feliz em ver o apoio de vocês. Obrigada a todas que comentaram a fic **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, str silver, Srta.Kinomoto **e** tainá,** e também a quem apenas acompanha. Vocês tornam o processo de escrever essa historia mais prazeroso do que já é.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: Sim, Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à titia Rowling, e não, eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo, se ganhasse não usaria um teclado que não digita os acentos TToTT

Capitulo 6: Reconhecimentos 

- Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

- Quero saber de tudo

- Por isso pergunto se é isso o que quer.

Sentado a algumas horas na sala de Sirius, encaro meu anfitrião, determinado, enquanto ele tentava me prevenir.

A casa de meu amigo estava quase vazia, já que até o final da semana, terminaria a mudança em que se encontrava ainda no meio Finalmente Black conseguira o milagre de convencer Lucius a morarem juntos, imagino quanto tempo Malfoy vai agüentar.

Mas não foi por isso que vim aqui.

- Quero saber, e sei que só você pode me ajudar com isso.

Faz pelo menos dois meses que Harry mora comigo, e tudo o que sei dele é que se chama Harry, e isso por que eu lhe dei esse nome!!

As coisas com ele foram se ajeitando aos poucos em uma rotina confortável.

Eu desde o começo mostrei onde cada coisinha ficava, que produtos eu usava para limpar, como eu limpava, e no que poderia tocar e no que não.

A tudo o que disse ele apenas sorria.

E isso me deu um calafrio.

Em resposta a essa pequena aclaração de como as coisas funcionavam ele se auto proclamou o "dono do lar".

Não me deixava mais sequer tocar nos trabalhos domésticos.

Cozinhava...

Limpava...

Costurava...

Arrumava...

No começo o safado fingia manter as coisas como eu esquematizadamente colocava, mas percebi que com o tempo as coisas mudavam de lugar, ou pequenos processos eram feitos de maneira diferente.

Às vezes eu reclamava, às vezes não. No fim o resultava era o mesmo

Ele sorria, (eu já começava a me acostumar com aquele sorriso bobo) e falava calmamente

:

- De tempos em tempos, temos que mudar um pouco as coisas de lugar para sentirmos que a casa está viva.

Por um lado eu ouvia aquilo como mais uma das bobagens dele, mas realmente com o tempo tudo parecia ganhar certa vida.

As fragrâncias que mudavam a cada limpeza com produtos diferentes.

O tempero diferente de que eu sempre comia antes, tinha a "mão" do garoto neles agora.

As cores de minha sala formavam um panorama diferente com as flores que ele trocava diariamente e com os moveis que movia.

Ele me puxava pelo braço às vezes e me pedia para ajudá-lo em algumas mudanças.

E com isso nos perdíamos nessa vida domestica.

A sensação de deja vi que tinha em minha vida sumia aos poucos. Era como se Harry corresse de um lado para o outro fazendo de tudo para que tudo ganhasse mais cor ao meu redor.

Mais vida.

Ele também tinha sua privacidade, é claro, seu quarto vivia trancado, ao ponto que hoje em dia não sei bem o que o meu hospede fez dele. E quando tive coragem de perguntar, ele me olhou de uma maneira que um menino de 15 anos (idade que eu suponho que tenha) não deveria olhar e diz:

- Gostaria de conferir?

E apesar de eu saber que a insinuação em sua voz era apenas uma brincadeira, não pude evitar me sentir nervoso. EU, depois de tudo o que já fiz e desfiz, fiquei nervoso com uma brincadeira de uma criança.

Simplesmente depois disso desistir em sequer pensar em adentrar os territórios de "estrela".

Me contentava em apenas me preocupar com sua saúde.

Ele ainda não aceitava a se alimentar direito, e o pouco que comia era com uma tremenda cara de desagrado, não me admira que ainda seja tão magro.

Sempre que tinha pequenos ataques de fraquezas aproveitava para fazê-lo engolir alguma coisa.

Mas tenho impressão que ele anda vomitando, ou ao menos é o que parece pelos sons que ouço de seu quarto...

Posso parecer uma mãe coruja, mas a idéia de ter um adolescente anoréxico em minha casa não me agrada.

Ainda mais se for o MEU adolescente.

E nem tudo era tão normal.

Ele voltou algumas vezes a fazer aquela coisa esquisita de contar, e sempre alguma coisa acontecia.

Como quando o levei para fazer compras no supermercado, estava com pressa, pois precisava voltar rápido para casa e esperar uma ligação do trabalho, mesmo de férias parece que eles não podem ficar tanto tempo sem mim por perto.

Procurava com certa raiva o cereal que sempre comprava, mas apenas havia outras marcas aonde eu olhava.

- Droga – eu resmungava rabugento enquanto meus olhos voavam pelas prateleiras – não consigo achar.

- Então pegue de outra marca – Harry colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça despreocupado. – não custa nada mud...

- E não me venha com essa ladainha de "mudança é sinal de vida" você pode colocar o meu sofá no teto se quiser, mas a marca do meu cereal ninguém toca.

De certo, fazia um mês que eu não comprava cereais, e comprar qualquer outra marca não sendo a que eu queria, quando esta não saia da minha cabeça, seria impensável.

- Era apenas uma sugestão – ele diz de maneira madura como se o pirralho fosse eu. Só por que eu queria, por que queria o meu cereal – mas se você faz tanta questão – Harry se vira para mim, me faz me virar para ele também e com seu eterno sorriso começa – 1, 2, 3, 4,5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 – estende a mão para o lado na prateleira dos cereais de uma outra marca sem sequer olhar.

- Eu disse que queria o cereal apenas se fosse... – mas me detenho quando a mão do garoto ergue o que pegou e o leva até a altura dos meus olhos -... desta mesma marca.

Ele me da às costas e vai na direção dos "frios". E eu olho para onde ele havia tirado o pacote, havia apenas cereais de outra marca.

- Mas como...

Sem contar o fato de que nem por um segundo eu disse o nome da marca que queria.

Também teve um episodio estranho no transito.

Harry só sai de casa se for de carro, ele nunca saia à pé, eu não me queixava mais, não era como se ele ficasse fazendo birras como na primeira vez, ele apenas se resignava a ficar em casa se não fosse ser uma saída com o carro.

Um dia, no meio do transito, todas as ruas estavam impossíveis. Buzinas, irritação, o cheiro da fumaça. Um verdadeiro caos. E tudo o que Harry fazia era cantarolar olhando pela janela.

Dado um momento ele olhou para mim e disse.

- Você parece irritado.

- Pareço? – Ergo uma sobrancelha irônico.

- Hn... Certo, não me importo em resolver.

Olho ao redor.

Todas as ruas ainda estavam intransitáveis, e até esse momento ele havia feito o que eu sabia o que faria, mantive meus olhos fixos à frente esperando que algo acontecesse como sempre acontecia. Por isso eu só pude ouvir quando ele começou a contar.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

E nada aconteceu.

Sorri vitorioso para o lado e o mesmo sorriso vi estampado na face de Harry. E ele apontava para um pouco mais ao lado, em uma das ruas mais estreitas que antes estava tão parada quanto às outras e agora estava em movimento.

- Isso não se chama milagre – resmunguei enquanto mudava o percurso para a nova rota – isso se chama atalho.

- Para mim é a mesma coisa – responde risonho.

Sim, coisas desse tipo sempre aconteciam.

Pequenas, concordo, mas ainda assim estranhas.

Com o tempo fui percebendo que realmente gostava dessa nova vida que Harry me dava.

Meus amigos acabaram o adotando também, às vezes apareciam para conversar não só comigo, mas com o pirralho, e da primeira vez que vieram para minha casa e viram as mudanças feitas não puderam evitar de sorrir.

- Nossa – Sirius como sempre e o primeiro a se manifestar – parabéns Harry, finalmente essa casa não parece um laboratório.

- É – Ninfadora olhava com carinho para o garoto – agora parece um lar.

Dois meses, apenas dois meses e tudo pareceu mais doce.

Harry não mudou, por mais dias que passassem a mesma atenção que me dava no inicio era a mesma que me deu hoje de manhã no café.

E sabia que seria assim no próximo, e no próximo dia que viessem que estivesse ao meu lado.

Mas mesmo assim não muda o fato de que não sei nada dele.

Ele insistia na historia absurda de seu uma estrela, e às vezes eu até me pegava acreditando. Os de mais pareciam não ligar muito quanto a isso, segundo eles, enquanto ele continuasse a me mudar tão positivamente, não fazia diferença.

Mas para mim faz.

- Eu quero saber tudo – insisti – tudo o que você descobrir dele.

Sirius suspirou desconfortável, e entendo o porque. Ele foi o que mais se encarinhou do garoto entre meus companheiros, mas minha amizade com ele é tão antiga que ele não poderia se negar a aceitar o pedido.

- O que você tem para começar?

- Nada, por isso estou pedindo a sua ajuda.

Se formos falar no mundo dos ladrões de colarinho branco, talvez a pessoa a quem pedisse ajuda seria a Lucius, seus contatos eram infalíveis, mas se o assunto for mais de uma área mais obscura, o assunto era com Black. Sua família desde anos tem negócios com máfias e mais de uma organização nada bem vistas, e se eu quero uma informação que pode precisar invadir, em ultimo caso, órgãos do governo (sim eu pretendo chegar a esse ponto se necessário), por mais difícil que seja essa era a melhor fonte.

A mais suja.

Black torceu o nariz em desagrado, nunca gostou em se meter nos "negócios" da família, mas também era verdade que mais de uma vez fez mão dessa carta na manga.

- Isso pode demorar. Não tem nem ao menos uma foto dele para eu entregar para os ... hn... rapazes?

- Não – respondo rápido cruzando as pernas desconfortável.

-... – vendo minha reação um sorriso começa a nascer na boca de Black

- Por que eu teria? – pergunto nervoso ao me ver debaixo do olhar divertido de meu amigo.

- ... – o sorriso dele apenas crescia

-Vamos Black, você sabe que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. – Suando, eu acho que estou suando...

- ... – e crescia, e crescia, e crescia... TOMARA QUE SUA BOCA DESTRONQUE BLACK!!

Desisto

Resignado pego minha carteira e entrego a única foto que tinha lá.

- ... – Black desfaz o sorriso e olha estranhado a foto que lhe estendia

Por que ele fazia aquela cara? Não era uma foto estranha. Harry passava o braço em meu ombro e esticava o outro para longe e assim tirar a foto, eu realmente pareço meio desconfortável, mas não foi minha pior foto.

- Que foi? – Pergunto diante da falta de reação do meu amigo que não tira os olhos da foto.

- Na carteira? – apenas pergunta fazendo seu sorriso nascer novamente.

-Eu...bem...foi a primeira que tiramos e ...

- Então tiraram mais juntos? – Sirius deve ter achado muito engraçado a cara que fiz, pois soltou uma de suas exageradas gargalhadas.

- Ah vai se danar Black – tento arrancar a foto da mão dele, mas ele a ergue longe de meu alcance – fora que... – deixo de tentar resgatar a foto, volto a cair no sofá e o olho de forma solene – é exatamente por carregar essa foto na carteira que estou te pedindo esse favor.

-Hn?

-Acho... que estou me apaixonando por ele.

Não percebi quando, mas isso é algo que recentemente tem me assombrado, minha maneira de olhar Harry tem mudado.

No começo tentei culpar minha atual abstinência sexual, já que desde que ele se mudou para minha casa minha cama esteve sem nenhum outro uso a não ser o de dormir.

Mas era mais que isso, era mais que carne, o garoto não era ainda nem totalmente desenvolvido.

Por deus, era uma criança.

Deve ter no máximo 15 anos.

E por mais errado que soubesse que seria ter algo com ele nada adiantava.

Já era tarde.

Percebi quando não conseguia mais passar um dia sem ouvir meu nome em sua boca.

Sem sentir seu cheiro espalhado por toda a casa.

Sentir reverbera até mesmo em minha pele o seu riso tão verdadeiro.

Simplesmente poder ver o seu bobo e doce sorriso.

Oh merda, como eu pude cometer essa burrice?

Como pude me apaixonar?

-Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? – Sirius não ria mais.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase da convers...

- Eu nem vou falar sobre a parte da diferença de idades – Black sorri de forma conspiradora – deixarei o sermão para quando os outros descobrirem. Só quero que saiba que se você me pedir eu começo agora as investigações, mas pense bem. – sua expressão era sombria – Por que você sabe que se houver algo para achar eu com certeza acharei, e eu posso não achar só o passado dele, mas também posso achar um lugar para onde ele tem que voltar.

E era o que eu queria, queria saber se ele tinha um lugar para voltar.

O que eu faria depois?

Não sei, mas viver na incerteza de não saber quando ele iria embora era terrível.

A vida que tenho agora é leve e agradável.

Dependendo do que descobrir eu posso perdê-lo.

Dependendo do que achar podem tirá-lo de mim.

Eu quero isso?

- Sim... – encaro meu amigo nos olhos – eu quero.

Pois mais do que tê-lo ao meu lado, quero que o que futuramente tivermos, caso me aceite, seja verdadeiro.

Por que se ele tiver uma sombra no passado não quero que volte para assombrá-lo.

Por que se ele algum dia tiver que partir eu quero ter armas para trazê-lo de volta.

Por que se algo o fere em seu caminho passado, quero saber para curá-lo

Por que... simplesmente o amo.

Humano ou estrela.

Droga.

Eu o amo.

_**PSSE**_

E ele admitiu!! Finalmente!! Precisou de DOIS meses para cair a ficha.

Harry mal apareceu, no final das contas, só fez umas pontinhas no capitulo, mas não se preocupem, no próximo ele voltará com todo o gás.

Devo dizer que a partir daqui a historia deixa de ser taaaaao fluffy e passa a ser mais angust, estamos nos aproximando da reta final, e estrela ou não, a verdade de Harry vai ser revelada nos próximos capítulos.

E falando em verdaaaaade...

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 4

Sim... e a união das leitoras continua impressionante, nenhuma mudou de idéia. Bem, saberemos se acertaram ou não em breve.

No próximo capitulo Harry e Severus farão uma visita a dois de seus amigos, e lá receberão uma maravilhosa noticia, mas mesmo assim Harry parece triste, por que será?


	7. Motivos de uma recusa

PSSE

Capitulo sete... Fico feliz de tudo estar dando certo até aqui, e que ninguém tenha reclamado de nada em especial. Que bom que estou agradando, a todas aquelas que me mandaram reviews muito obrigada: **Srta.Kinomoto, Fabrielle, Tainá, Ana Scully Rickman, Heloisa Santos, TONKS BLACK2 **e também a todos os demais que acompanham. Estamos entrando em uma reta final.

Algumas pessoas podem não gostar do rumo das coisas, mas não se preocupem, eu sou uma das maiores amantes de finais felizes. Apenas acho que todos temos que lutar por aquilo que queremos, bem, Severus descobriu o que quer, agora terá que lutar.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: Harry tem um caso com Draco, Severus, Bill, Lucius ou Tom? NÃO? Então esquece, Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertence, e não ganho nada por tornar a vida desses mais interessantes em minha fic.

Capitulo 7: Motivos de uma recusa.

- Sejam bem vindos!

Tonks nos recebeu na porta de seu apartamento com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Já era o terceiro mês desde que Harry tinha se mudado para a minha casa, sua presença entre nós já havia se tornado algo normal...

Não, nada nesse garoto era normal.

Sua presença entre nós sempre será algo especial.

Principalmente para mim, que depois de três meses, três míseros meses dividindo o mesmo teto descobri que estou apaixonado por ele.

Da primeira vez que descobri, a um mês atrás, esse sentimento que eu jurava ter atrofiado em meu peito entre tantos outros, não consegui aceitar bem, mas com o tempo percebi que não era bom me manter em negação, não só ele iria perceber se algo em mim mudasse, como eu transformaria esses dias de alegria em algo desagradável.

Humpf, como se qualquer coisa que aquele maldito moleque fizesse parte pudesse se tornar desagradável...

Claro que não disse isso para ele ainda, ele é uma criança de quatorze, talvez quinze anos, isso seria imundo, apesar de certos vendedores de lojas de roupas acharem completamente natural.

Bah

O fato é: eu admito que gosto dele, tudo bem, mas daí a ter um caso... Certo que volta e meia ele me lança uns olhares que dizem o quão feliz ele e ao meu lado.

Por Deus ele vira na minha cara e diz o quão feliz ele e ao meu lado!!

Como um homem. São. Adulto e com seu saudável libido em abstinência por TRES MESES pode suportar isso?

Tudo o que posso fazer é me contentar com esperanças que envolvem uma espera de no mínimo quatro ou cinco anos e uma alta cota de banho frio.

Acredite, eu nunca tomei tantos banhos seguidos como nesses últimos meses.

Inconsciente de meu desespero – ou consciente e se divertindo interiormente as minhas custas – Harry pegou a minha mão e me puxou para sentar no sofá junto com os Lucius e Sirius que haviam chagado ante de nós

- Wou, Sirius chegando antes de nós, acho que realmente estamos atrasados Severus – Harry sorri como se isso escondesse o sarcasmo de suas palavras.

- Oh Deus – Sirius leva uma de suas mãos a testa de maneira dramática – aonde foi parar o doce menininho escondido debaixo de roupas gigantescas que eu conheci?? – Sirius pega Harry pelo pescoço e afaga sua cabeça bagunçando mais o ninho que ele fingia ser seu cabelo – Três meses Severus, três meses e você já consegue profanar essa coisinha pura.

Não Black, acredite que se eu realmente quisesse profanar essa "coisinha pura" eu não precisaria de três meses.

- Não se surpreenda Harry – eu disse o resgatando dos braços de Black e o fazendo sentar ao meu lado – depois que Sirius se mudou para a casa do namorado duvido que volte a chegar tarde aos compromissos. – sorrio malicioso – Creio que Lucius está sabendo como adestrá-lo.

Sirius Black acaba de corar na minha frente? Hn, talvez então minha teoria não esteja de toda errada. E como se confirmasse, Lucius disfarça um pequena risadinha.

Lucius, você subiu no meu conceito.

Inventando uma desculpa consigo puxar Black para longe dos outros dois, enquanto Tonks e Lupin pareciam ter ido procurar alguma coisa mais para dentro da casa, eu arrasto meu amigo até a cozinha.

- E então? Já faz um mês – pergunto sem rodeios sem poder disfarçar minha ansiedade – Achou alguma coisa?

- Nada – Black diz seriamente – Ainda estou mobilizando mais pessoal, mas o resultado tem sido o mesmo, não consigo achar nada com apenas a foto do rapaz, olhamos até nos arquivos de ficha criminal – bufa exasperado – se ao menos tivesse um nome.

Não sabia o que dizer, realmente esperava que Sirius pudesse me ajudar nisso, pois uma pessoa não pode ter vivido por uma década e meia sem deixar algum rastro no mundo.

Era como se tivesse caído do céu...

Eu sei. Péssima escolha de palavras, mas a cada dia que passa eu estou cada vez mais voltado a acreditar nesses contos de fadas que Harry tem tentado me fazer engolir.

Com a promessa de continuar as investigações, nós voltamos para o sofá um pouco antes de nossos anfitriões entrarem na sala também, sendo que esses carregavam duas grandes pilhas de revistas.

- Bem – Remus ao lado de Tonks fica na nossa frente – Chamamos vocês aqui, pois precisamos da ajuda de cada um.

Calados, esperamos que prosseguissem e eles apenas sorriram entre si e colocaram as duas grandes pilhas de revistas na mesa de centro.

O que eles queriam? Relembrar os nossos dias de jardim da infância com um trabalho de arte manual?

Olhamos incertos do que eles queriam realmente, aquelas revistas eram sobre imóveis, e decoração.

- Hn? – Lucius toma uma das revistas – vocês estão pensando em se mudar?

O sorriso no rosto dos dois apenas aumentou, se isso era possível. Acho que estão passando tempo demais perto de Harry.

- Pois claro – Tonks diz radiante – afinal quando chegar o bebê precisaremos de mais espaço.

- Claro o bebê – Sirius diz folheando uma revista qualquer, sem parecer entender o significado do que diz – mas mesmo assim não acho que apenas olhando revistas vamos achar um lugar bom, o ideal seria ir a uma imobiliária e de pois... – finalmente se dando conta do eu estava acontecendo larga as revistas e olha emocionado para nossos amigos – Bebê?

- hun hun – Tonks afirma com os olhos fechados em meio a lagrimas – eu quero um linda casa novo para o bebê, com jardim, um quarto grande e... e...

- PERABENS!!

Não sei bem quem de nos disse isso, acho que foram todos, pois no exato segundo nos quatro nos levantamos e abraçamos os novos papais. Tonks não conseguia para de chorar de tanta felicidade e Remus a consolava dizendo que era um momento de alegria.

Quando nos acalmamos e fomos para a mesa almoçar, Remus explicou que recentemente eles haviam criado coragem de novo para uma nova tentativa. E hoje receberam o resultado.

De todos, com exceção dos pais, claro, o mais alegre parecia ser Harry, ele estava em pleno jubilo.

Tonks não parava de falar coisas como sapatinhos, compras e a cor do quarto que gostaria que o bebê tivesse, nenhum dos homens parecia tão entusiasmados com isso, exceto Harry que definitivamente falava quase tão extasiado com a idéia do que a própria mãe.

E em meio a um tópico e outro, veio o pedido.

Tanto Remus quanto Tonks queriam que Harry fosse padrinho do menino.

O rosto de harry se iluminou nesse momento, acho que pude ver o sorriso mais bonito que o moreno tinha, mas logo se entristeceu.

-Sinto muito Tonks, mas não posso.

- Como não? – Tonks não parecia muito voltada a aceitar uma negativa quanto a isso – se não fosse pelo que você disse naquela noite eu nunca teria tentado novamente.

E foi com o pé atrás que me lembre da noite em que ele veio e beijou a barriga de Tonks.

E logo após isso, na primeira tentativa...

Teria isso alguma coisa haver?

- Desculpe Tonks, mas não vai ser possível, eu sou apenas uma estrela.

- Por favor, Harry. Deixe de bobagem. Eu sei que deixamos essa historia correr até hoje mas... – Lucius tenta argumentar.

- E como toda estrela – ele interrompeu meu loiro amigo – um dia eu vou ter que me apagar.

Um silencio incomodo se instalou entre nós, Harry pareceu arrependido por criar aquele clima pesado, e tentou alegrar o ambiente, sendo seguido por Sirius na tentativa.

Logo todos estavam rindo e conversando de novo como se nada tivesse passado.

Mas mesmo assim as palavras dele não saíram de minha mente

Apagar? Como assim apagar?

_**PSSE**_

Curto... Mais curto que o normal, eu sei... mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim... snif... snif... Como assim apagar?

As coisas estão se encaminhando, por isso digo que quem quiser fazer sua aposta ainda tem pelo menos três capítulos para se decidir.

E para...snif não perder o costume...

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 4

Unanimidade, unanimidade... Eu sei que dizem que a união faz a força, mas será que nesse caso também é verdade?

No próximo capitulo, Severus sente a pressão que as palavras de Harry têm sobre ele e ambos os morenos tem uma curta, mas significativa conversa. Afinal, o que significa apagar?

Até o próximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Atualização tripla o Como fiquei muuuuuito feliz com os review recentes resolvi dar um presente a vocês, por isso ao invés de um, vou postar três capítulos hoje, o capitulo passado, esse, e o próximo. Obrigada a tooooooodas pelo carinho, não podia estar mais feliz.

Agora vamos ao que vinhemos, pois Sevy e Harry tem muito o que conversar.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Quantas e quantas vezes eu já disse isso? Aparentemente não as suficiente, então lá vai de novo. Harry Potter e nenhum de seu personagens me pertencem, não ganho NADA com o que escrevo, afinal, sou apenas uma depravada, de mente hiper-ativa, que leu uma série de sete livros e tem um computador.

Capítulo 8: Olhando constelações 

A viajem de volta para casa foi silenciosa.

Aparentemente não só eu fui afetados pelas palavras que Harry disse naquela noite

"E como toda estrela, um dia eu vou ter que me apagar."

Se apagar? Isso quer dizer que ele vai embora? Ou que ele realmente vai apagar... sei lá, tipo, morrer? Seria ele realmente uma estrela?

Não, isso é impossível. Mas tudo o que aconteceu até agora. As coisas que sabe. E as que faz...

E o maior milagre que realizou até agora.

Conseguiu me fazer sorrir todos os dias em que esteve ao meu lado.

Seria isso? Por isso vai embora? Por que veio para me fazer feliz e agora que aparento felicidade não tem mais o que fazer por aqui?

Oh Deus, como as coisas eram mais fáceis quando simplesmente queria que ele sumisse da minha porta.

Agora acho que se ele passasse do batente da porta para não mais voltar...

Eu morro.

Fecho a porta atrás de mim ainda preso nesses pensamentos, quando me toco que ele não esta do meu lado eu o procuro pela casa. Ele estava no próprio quarto, a porta por um milagre estava aberta, prova do quão abalado estava, olhando de maneira concentrada para o céu. E suspira varias vezes.

Interrompendo seja lá o que estivesse passando por sua cabeça, ele se dobra em um forte acesso de tosse, levando um lenço que tinha em uma prateleira próxima aos lábios.

- Você está bem?

Entro as pressas em seu quarto sem pedir, mas quando chego a ele, o garoto já havia se recomposto e tentando passar segurança deixa calmamente o lenço sobre a prateleira de novo, sorri para mim e volta a olhar para o céu.

Não quero sorriso Harry. Quero respostas.

- No que está pensando?

- Hn? – ele solta com o susto, provavelmente não esperava que eu começasse um dialogo. Olha para mim, sorri da maneira com que me acostumei a sempre ver seu rosto e responde – pensando em minha casa.

Me aproximo mais dele e o tomando de surpresa o abraço por trás sem dizer nada e me ponho a olhar o céu também. E olho para um conjunto de estrelas que não sei o nome, mas que parecia ser para onde Harry olhava.

Por favor não diga que sua casa é aquela constelação

Por favor não diga que sua casa é aquela constelação

Por favor não diga que sua casa é aquela constelação

Por favor não diga ...

- Me pergunto se eles estão bem. – ele murmura.

- Eles? – era a primeira vez que ele aparentemente falava do próprio passado e não do meu.

- Hum – confirma com a cabeça e apontando para duas estrelas próximas uma da outras continua - Jorge e Fred.

Eu esperava por isso, não podia dizer que foi totalmente surpresa.

- Pensei que estrelas não tivessem nomes. – falo de maneira arrastada tentando faze-lo rir.

Aaah... e funciona... que som agradável e a sua risada. E ainda sorrindo para mim me responde.

- Para os humanos talvez, mas entre nós temos que nos chamar de algum jeito.

- Ah – uso o mesmo tom de antes obtendo o mesmo resultado – então as estrelas conversam entre si.

- Mas claro – responde quase insultado – somos quase irmãos, sem falar de Hermione.

- Hermione? Outra estrela?

- Nãao – sorri nostálgico – ela é um anjo que de vez em quando visita as estrelas de minha constelação.

- Anjo – Ok isso está mais estranho que o normal – e tirando o anjo, por que você falava apenas com ...

- Jorge e Fred? Por que a vista, eles são as únicas estrelas com quem falavam comigo.

- A vista?

- Sim – se entristece – também tinha Rony, mas alguns anos atrás ele se apagou.

- Oh – pela cara que ele fez, definitivamente "apagar" não é uma coisa boa – como assim apagar?

- A existência de uma estrela é comprovada por seu brilho – volta a admirar as estrelas – se elas deixam de brilhar isso quer dizer que ela deixa de existir.

Definitivamente, definitivamente, definitivamente apagar não é uma coisa boa!!

- Então quando você disse hoje que...

- Toda estrela apaga um dia Severus – ele se vira para me encarar com seu lindo sorriso – assim como todo humano morre, só espero que antes de apagar eu possa ter certeza que você vai estar tão feliz quanto aparenta estar agora.

Encaro seu semblante.

Como ele pode sorrir dessa maneira? Ele está falando de morte!

De fim de existência!

De me deixar... e nunca mais voltar.

Não, eu não quero isso.

Se o que mantêm ele ao meu lado é a tristeza que sinto, então espero que ele me abrace nesse segundo por que a dor que invade meu peito é maior do que a que senti em toda minha vida.

- Como você pode sorrir ao dizer algo assim? – falo o que estava travado em minha garganta – por que está sempre sorrindo se você mesmo afirma que sua existência não vai durar muito?

- Por que estou sorrindo para você – seu sorriso ficou maior se isso era possível – isso já é motivo o suficiente.

E não agüentei, ele ficou sem ação, no momento em que peguei seu braço e o envolvi em um abraço possessivo.

Queria ele perto de mim, queria que ele dissesse que não se afastaria.

Mas ai está ele dizendo exatamente o contrario, como se não fosse nada.

Como podia se tão cruel?

Afasto um pouco e sem avisos lhe tomo os lábios em um beijo.

Mando à merda a diferença de idade, se ele é ou não uma estrela, ou se ele mesmo afirma que tem pouco tempo de vida, queria sentir seu corpo o máximo que pudesse, nem que isso fosse apenas por um momento.

Afasto nossos rostos para ver a reação de Harry ao meu repentino ataque, ele só me encara de maneira calculadora e tentativamente pergunta.

- Por que fez isso?

- Por que se não fizesse isso logo eu que iria "apagar"

- Há, há, há – ele ri com minha escolha de palavras, sim Severus Snape também tem senso de humor – pois então creio que isso, me beijar, te tornara uma pessoa mais feliz.

- Apenas se isso também te tornar alguém mais feliz. – respondo serio.

Ele me encara por alguns segundo absorvendo minhas palavras e assente.

- Nada poderia me tornar mais feliz.

Ele em um pulo envolve meu pescoço e toma outro beijo de mim. O qual eu respondo a altura.

Nossos pés tropeçam um contra o outro e caímos sobre sua cama, ele embaixo e eu a algum milímetro de seu rosto.

Antes que eu pudesse me afastar sinto suas mãos entrando por debaixo de minha camisa e envolvendo meu abdômen.

Mas eu o detenho.

- Um beijo é uma coisa – foi a muito contra gosto que tentei ser o "adulto responsável" naquele quarto" – mas isso é algo grande de mais para que você faça apenas para me deixar feliz.

- Tem razão – ele responde, de certa forma fico decepcionado, acho que no final das contas estou virando um velho safado, eu ia me afastar de vez quando seus braços envolveram minha cintura e puxa com força para que caia colando todo meu corpo contra o seu.

- Logo penso fazer isso puramente pela minha felicidade.

E volta a me beijar.

Estrela. Mendigo, pivete, ou lunático.

Não importa naquela hora o que era o dono daquela boca que me devorava.

Uma coisa era certa.

Eu estava no céu.

_**PSSE**_

E agora ele não apenas aceitou, ele FINALMENTE se confessou ao Harry, o que um pouco de pressão não faz... De qualquer forma festejemos, o primeiro beijo finalmente chegou, e pelo visto mais "coisinhas" estão vindo por ai.

E paaaara não perder o costume

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 6

Bem... A verdade esta as portas de aparecer, esperem um pouco que looogo ela vem, mentira? Ou verdade? Hnnn... Se eu não já tivesse escrito o final com certeza também não saberia o que responder rs rs rs

No próximo capitulo... bem, acho que o próximo capitulo so pode ser descrito com uma palavra: LEMOM O... Hn... não, acho que pode ser descrita com duas palavras, lemon e... adeus.


	9. Chapter 9

Não sei dizer quantas voltas o mundo teve que dar para que chegássemos a esta situação

Olá a toooodas de novo, bem, aqui estamos nós, o ultimo capitulo... do dia. Sim sim, esse não é o final, obrigada a toooooodas por me acompanharem até aqui, e espero que cheguemos juntas até o final da aventura do pobre Sevy-pooh e sua suposta estrela.

Ai ai... Como eu sempre digo, não sou muito boa escrevendo lemons e esse capitulo... bem É SOOOO LEMON. ToT por favor me desculpem qualquer coisa e espero que apreciem a fic.

Disclaimers: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem bla bla bla, eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo, bla bla bla... E agora? Posso começar a escrever o lemon? 

Capitulo 6: Tocando o céu 

Não sei dizer quantas voltas o mundo teve que dar para que chegássemos a esta situação...

- Severus... te amo.

... Só sei que nada poderia tornas isso melhor.

O calor do corpo que me mantinha colado contra o seu era tamanho, que me fez ter medo de chegar a derreter. Claro que esse medo era uma figura de linguagem, bem diferente do medo que sentia nos braços trêmulos que me abraçavam.

Afasto meu corpo ligeiramente do de Harry, ainda ficando por cima dele e olhei com calma a sua expressão. Havia determinação, isso era inegável, mas também tinha medo.

O que era justificável.

Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez dele, afinal ele era uma estrela...

Digo...

Afinal ele deve ter uns quinze anos...

Digo...

Digo...

Ah!! Ele estava confuso, e era o que importava.

- Harry – tento falar em minha voz mais amável – Não precisa ser hoje, se você não se sente confortável eu enten... hump

O muito precoce interrompe meu rompante de "bom samaritano" e toma minha boca em mais um beijo.

E que beijo!! Tudo bem garoto, eu já vi que você não e tão inexperiente.

Conseguindo girar nossos corpos, ele fica por cima de mim abandonando meus lábios e desliza os dele por meu pescoço.

- Hummm... Harry – o que foi isso? Eu gemi o nome dele? Oh Deeeeus. Ele só me beijou no pescoço e já consegue arrancar o seu nome da minha boca? Quem é o adolescente inexperiente afinal?

Suas mãos continuam a massagear meu peito e eu tive certeza.

Se o adolescente inexperiente era um de nos dois, com certeza não era ele.

- Severus – uma voz, tão sexy que eu nem acreditei que era dele, murmurou enquanto sua boca apenas deslizava superficialmente por minha pele – não precisa tentar me fazer sentir cômodo – chupou forte um pouco a cima da minha clavícula antes de continuar a falar – não se pode deixar um peixe mais cômodo do que no mar – minhas próprias mãos começaram a tomar parte no assunto e desabotoam a camisa que vestia o peito ofegante acima de mim – ou um pássaro em seu ninho – ele ergue o tronco e de maneira brusca arranca a camisa que abri e seguindo meu exemplo tira a minha puxando-a por cima de minha cabeça. Vendo meu peito desnudo seus olhos se tornam lascivos – e definitivamente, uma estrela do céu – volta a posição anterior para cair de boca em meus mamilos, e depois de deixar ambos duros murmura novamente contra a minha pele – Severus... – Ah... essa voz, suas cadeiras contra as minhas, sua boca... suas mãos... – Por favor Severus... me faça sentir o céu.

E só precisei disso para perder a cabeça.

Voltando a conseguir ficar em cima, me sento em seu ventre e o olho de cima.

Não precisamos de muito tempo, e logo todos os tecidos remanescentes que ficavam entre nos foram retirados.

Calças...

Cuecas...

Nada daquilo era necessário, eu tinha o Harry, apenas ele era mais do que suficiente para cobrir minha pele... para me aquecer...

Como é lindo.

Me abaixo enquanto envolvia a ereção dele com uma mão e o masturbo.

O beijo novamente quando chego à altura de sua boca, o fazendo ofegar dentro da minha, sem nunca para de mexer os quadris.

- Aaaah Severus – Será que ele sabe o quanto essa voz me afeta? – Eu não agüento mais... hm... Não posso mais segurar...

- E nem precisa – sussurro ao seu ouvido para em seguida lamber atrás de sua orelha e chupar o lóbulo.

Minha mão que o masturbava interrompeu seu trabalho, e eu me movo saindo de onde estava sentado e descendo por seu corpo, até que minha boca fica a altura de seu duro pênis, e sadicamente lento eu lambo desde a cabeça até a glande.

As mãos de Harry seguram forte o lençol e ele ergue os quadris desesperado por mais atenção.

- Severus... – ele suplica

Como amo o ver tão vulnerável.

Engulo de uma vez toda aquela carne rígida e pulsante arrancando dos lábios dele um forte suspiro de alivio e começo a chupar com gula no tradicional movimento de vai e vem, sem nunca parar de mover a língua, o fazendo gemer mais forte a cada ato meu.

E assim como eu tanto esperava, todo o corpo do meu moreno estremeceu em um espasmo e pude sentir o gosto de seu gozo.

Vou subindo por seu corpo suado de forma felina, beijando cada parte daquela pele lisa e morena em meu caminho, até chegar na altura de sua boca entreaberta e sussurrar roçando meus lábios nos dele.

- Você não deve está pensando que acabou? Ou está? - movo minha dolorida ereção contra o quadril dele – ainda temos alguns assuntos a tratar, não?

Os lábios dele sob os meus formam um sorriso malicioso.

Esse é o meu garoto.

Deixo que ele prove pela primeira vez o gosto de seu próprio gozo quando beijo aqueles lábios depravadamente tentadores. E ele parece gostar, pois busca com sua língua contra a minha cada resquício de sua essência.

Mostrando a vigorosidade de seus... Bem, de seus "seja lá quantos anos tem", mais uma vez se põe em cima de mim, se sentando em minhas coxas se abaixa ligeiramente até conseguir encostar sua ereção contra a minha e bombeá-las juntas uma contra a outra.

Sem abandonar as nossas durezas ele ergue o quadril, e ergue sua mão livre até a minha boca. Ele contorna meus lábios com o dedo indicador. Seu sorriso era uma promessa de algo muito bom.

Ao menos para mim.

- Agora que... – seu dedo entra em minha boca e eu o chupo – você me fez ...– troca de dedo mais umas duas vezes e ambos eu chupei - ir até o céu... – afasta sua mão de minha boca com os dedos cobertos de minha saliva e desliza o dedo médio desde o próprio peito até a sua empinada entrada – terei que... – e abandonado nossas duas ereções, introduz o próprio dedo em seu virginal anus – te trazer para o meu lado.

Era todo um espetáculo. Ele se remexia sobre minhas coxas enquanto movia seu dedo no próprio interior, se dilatando para mim.

Seus olhos estavam entrecerrados e sua boca aberta, quando percebi que o terceiro dedo já estava dançando no interior de meu pequeno, os gemidos dele já preenchiam todo o quarto.

Quando achou que já estava preparado, ele se ajeitou o melhor que pode e se auto-empalava com meu membro rígido.

- Aaaa aaaah – sua boca arfava e era visível que sentia dor.

- Shhh – eu levo minhas mãos aos seus quadris e diminuo a velocidade com que ele me introduzia em seu interior – tenha calma, vá mais devagar ou pode se machucar.

Ele assente com a cabeça e faz o que disse. Até que estive totalmente introduzido nele.

Ajeito-me de maneira para que possa levantar a parte de cima do corpo e abraça-lo, e assim nos mantemos até que ele começou a se mover quando sentiu a dor diminuir.

Dividindo a mesma cadencia, gemido, e uma e outra palavra perdida que nenhum dos dois parecia entender. Suamos, beijamos, gritamos... Era confuso e perfeito ao mesmo tempo. Doce e acido. Profundamente simples. Uma lógica contraditória...

Era totalmente "Harry"

- Te amo – sussurra para mim de novo entre gemidos.

Nossos movimentos aceleravam

- Te amo – repetiu com paixão.

A entrada dele se contrai quando sinto o seu esperma banhar meu abdômen

- Te amo – as palavras dançavam com tanta facilidade em sua boca que era quase obsceno.

E o meu próprio pênis despeja meu gozo em seu interior.

- Te... amo – murmura se deixando cair cansado em meus braços.

Saio do interior dele, e distribuindo beijos em seu rosto e pescoço nos acomodo na bagunçada cama.

Ele se abraça contra meu peito como se tivesse medo que pudesse sumir.

Eu o abraço também e beijo seus bagunçados cabelos negros.

- Severus... Você se importaria se o corpo que tenho nunca tenha chance de crescer?

Olho confuso, fazia meses que ele não tocava nesse assunto.

- Do que esta falando Harry? Claro que você vai crescer – o aperto contra mim, será que tem de novo algo haver com aquela historia de "apagar"?

- Mas e se não tiver?

- Te amarei no tamanho que estiver – disse para tranqüiliza-lo.

Um pequeno silencio reinou entre nós, ele se abraçou mais forte.

Tive a impressa de sentir algo úmido contra meu peito, mas ignorei. Estava sonolento e deveria de ser impressão.

E antes de adormecer por completo ouço a voz adormilada dele sussurrar.

- Severus... te amo...

_**PSSE**_

No dia seguinte acordei com um enorme sorriso no rosto, nunca despertar com alguém ao seu lado pareceu tão ... tão... hey? Cadê o Harry?

Quando meu braço estendido não sentiu o corpo quente de Harry ao meu lado abri os olhos de uma vez.

O quarto estava vazio.

Talvez ele esteja fazendo o café.

Me levanto enrolando o lençol na cintura e mais rápido que pude corri para a minha cozinha...

Nada.

Fui a cada cômodo da casa

Nada

Nada

Nada

MAS QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO??

Ele saiu de casa? Mas ele nunca sai se não for de carro, e mesmo assim não deixou qualquer bilhete.

Suas coisas estavam todas lá.

Eu verifiquei.

Cada prateleira

Gaveta

Tudo estava lá.

Harry...

Onde você está?

"Toda estrela apaga um dia Severus, assim como todo humano morre, só espero que antes de apagar eu possa ter certeza que você vai estar tão feliz quanto aparenta estar agora."

- Seu moleque idiota – gritei – você acha que estou feliz agora?

Esmurro a estante ao meu lado e um lenço cai no chão.

O lenço que Harry usou ontem a noite.

Com uma enorme mancha vermelha em seu centro.

_**PSSE**_

Errr... não me matem?

Bom... eu disse que teria percalços, e... Bom, eu também sempre fui um pouquinho, mas só um pouquiiiiiinho dramática. Mas nem tudo esta perdido, tudo agora depende de Severus.

E para não perder o habito.

Até agora o contador aponta: Harry está dizendo a...

Mentira 0

Verdade 6

As apostas só vão ate o capitulo de amanhã.

No próximo capitulo Severus vai descobrir o que é uma vida sem Harry, e sua depressão vai alertar a todos seus amigos, poderão fazer alguma coisa? E severus? Ele poderá fazer alguma coisa para ter Harry de volta? Para onde foi Harry?

Até o próximo capitulo


	10. Sorria Por favor, sorria

O que se fazer

Nhoooi... Desculpem o atraso, foi impossível postar ontem, mas não se preocupem, estooooou de volta.

Felizes?

Espero que sim, pois com toda a felicidade que seus reviews tem me dado o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês é tentar retribuir. Obrigada a str silver, Ana Scully Rickman, Minerva Meister, Srta.Kinomoto, St. Luana, Tainá, e também a aqueles que apenas acompanham a história.

Por agooooora vamos para o que interessa, torcer para que Sevy-pooh comece a agir. Vamos Sevy-pooh!! Só você pode trazer nossa estrela de volta!!

Disclaimers: Quantos casais se agarram descaradamente do começo ao fim das sete sagas? NENHUM?? E quantas vezes um garoto moreno se confessou no grande salão para seu arqui-rival na frente de todo mundo? NENHUMAAAA?? E vocês ainda acham que Harry Potter e seus personagens podem alguma vez ter pertencido a mim? Humpf, o que eu escrevo pode não receber nenhum pagamento financeiro, mas pode crer que eu me divirto mais escrevendo isso do que a titia Rowling quando criou a mina de ouro dela.

Capítulo 10: Sorria. Por favor, sorria...

O que fazer?

Quando ando por um corredor e instintivamente dou um passo para o lado para que a pessoa que deveria passar me dizendo "bom dia" nunca passe.

O que fazer?

Quando entro em uma cozinha e só consigo ficar olhando para a geladeira e o fogão como se do nada ele aparecesse lá, correndo de um lado para o outro, fazendo "malabarismos" com os ingredientes apenas para me agradar.

O que fazer?

Quando me pego sentado no sofá assistindo "padrinhos mágicos" quando na verdade odeio esse programa, mas só de ouvir o riso da pessoa ao meu lado perco a coragem de mudar de canal. Mas o dono do riso não está mais lá...

O que fazer?

Quando ao invés de ir ao mercado da esquina eu pego o meu caro para ir no de outro bairro por que ele quer ir comigo, mas por mais que eu olhe para o banco do passageiro ele vai continuar vazio.

O que fazer?

Quando depois de uma única noite uma cama começa a parecer maior do que era antes?

O que fazer?

Quando a minha boca se abre para falar, mas quem deveria me ouvir não está mais lá.

O que fazer?

O que fazer?

O que fazer?

Eu gostaria tanto de saber.

Mas a pessoa que ultimamente me dava esse tipo de resposta... Não está mais aqui.

Oh Harry... o que eu deveria fazer?

_**PSSE**_

(POV Tonks)

_- Ninfy, este é o meu amigo Severus_.

_Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que o vi._

_Poucas vezes tive a chance de falar com homens como ele, sua aparência era impecável, e emanava uma aura de superioridade tão grande que chegava a ser irritante, mas ainda assim inegável._

_Cabelos penteados, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. E roupas bem alinhadas._

_Esse era o Severus Snape que eu conheci._

PAFT

Minha mão ardia depois do estalado tapa que dei, não apenas pelo impacto, mas por raspar contra a fina barba mal feita daquele rosto.

Não pude me segurar!!

Depois que entrei na casa de Severus com a chave extra que ele normalmente deixa próxima a entrada eu não pude me segurar. Não diante daquilo.

Não diante de uma imagem tão patética.

Sentado de qualquer jeito no sofá... Não, jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá, Severus tinha o olhar perdido quando parei em sua frente. No chão, jogado perto aos seus pés, estavam dois potes vazios de desinfetante e uma flanela gasta.

A casa toda exalava um forte cheiro de produtos de limpeza, tão forte que eu começava a ficar enjoada, mas o que mais me enjoava era a figura a minha frente.

- Levante-se e tome um banho – disse olhando suas roupas amassadas e manchadas de água sanitária – Se vista decentemente. Estarei na sala de jantar te esperando. – terminei de maneira fria.

Ao me virar para ir em direção a cozinha ouço os passos deles se encaminhando para o corredor.

Ele me obedeceu?

Severus Snape me obedeceu de maneira tão autômata?

Minha raiva aumentou.

Para quando ele voltou com uma aparência mais apresentável eu havia preparado um prato de sopa.

E acredite, ele precisava.

Havia percebido que seus movimentos eram fracos, parecia realmente faminto, mas sem nenhuma intenção de voltar a se alimentar.

Pois bem companheiro, eu farei o trabalho da sua "vontade", então bote logo essa boca para funcionar.

Botei o prato em sua frente, mas ele não fez qualquer movimento para começar a comer, e eu com pouca paciência disse:

- Coma.

Minha voz não admitia replica. E assim ele o fez.

Foi com receio que ele levou a mão a colher e percebi a careta de dor que fez quando a tocou.

Percebi também o motivo.

Mas nada disse, nem me prestei a levar eu mesma a colher a sua boca.

Ele precisava disso.

E só eu poderia dar isso para ele.

A cada movimento com a colher sua cara se distorcia em uma nova careta.

E eu aguardei calmamente enquanto ele terminava de se alimentar.

Quando ele acaba de comer a ultima colherada e descansa o talher na mesa, eu levo minha mão a sua e a coloca na frente do próprio rosto.

Chegou a hora para fazer o que vim.

Ele estremece os olhos ao aparentemente sentir uma fisgada na mão que eu segurava.

- Era isso o que tem feito durante esses últimos cinco dias?

Minha voz era calma, mas demandante. Erguida diante de seus olhos por mim, estava sua mão, resumida a carne viva.

Não conseguia imaginar o que alem de esfregar esse homem pode ter feito para deixá-la assim. Aqueles ferimentos cheirando a água sanitária eram superficiais e avermelhados e eram tantos que deformavam os belos dedos longos de meu amigo.

Severus... O que você fez?

- Era isso o que fazia? – repeti erguendo minha outra mão mostrando a sala reluzente em que estávamos – o que fazia por cinco dias?!

Ele apenas me olhou ainda com a expressão confusa

- Eu...

- Cale-se – o cortei – uma pessoa que faz algo assim consigo mesma – ergo novamente a mão ferida dele o fazendo soltar um baixo grunhido de dor – perdeu todo o direito de argumentar, ao menos até que eu tenha terminado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, aquele orgulhoso homem não tinha forças nem para discutir.

- Soube que não tem ido a seu emprego durante essa época também.

- Como...

- Um dos telefones de contato em caso de acidente que você deixou na empresa foi o nosso, se lembra? E como você não tem família eles ligaram para saber o motivo de sua ausência. Remus disse alguma coisa sobre... hn... gripe... pneumonia... tuberculose... Bem, só sei que você tosse muito, o quão próximo Remus te pôs da cova acho que só ele lembra – Sorrio ao lembrar da expressão nervosa de Remus tentando inventar alguma coisa de ultima hora, ele nunca foi muito bom em mentir – ele quis vir, mas eu disse que seria melhor se fosse eu. Ele não diria o que eu direi com tanta facilidade.

Largo a mão dele e deixo meu olhar vagar por toda a habitação.

- O que você pretende com tudo isso?

- Voltar ao que era antes. – sussurrou

O olho de rabo de olho ainda tentando manter minha expressão impassível, e ele continua.

- Quero que tudo fique tão frio quanto antes, tão artificial, tão triste... Quero que volte ao que era antes.

- Hn, agora entendi por que suas mãos ficaram assim – olho para o teto – e pelo visto, se você continuar a esfregar assim a sua casa, você vai consegui arrancar a carne de sua mão até o osso e mesmo assim não vai conseguir seu objetivo.

- Por que não? – ele tenta replicar murmurando atraindo meu olhar – Já estive lá uma vez, não estive? Quero ir o mais fundo do poço possível... Quero ser patético, quero que ele saiba o quão triste estou... Quero que ele volte para mim...

Não pude evitar sorrir

Tolo.

- Mas Severus, é como eu disse, você pode esfregar essa casa até que sua mão se reduza a ossos – dei entre ombros – você não vai conseguir o seu objetivo assim.

Me levanto e vou para o lado dele, pego aquela mão lastimada e levo até minha barriga lisa, e tudo que ele pode fazer é me olhar confuso.

- Voltar ao zero? Você não é um homem de dizer tantas bobagens. Eu não tive tanto contato com Harry como você teve Severus, acho que não pude viver com ele nem um décimo do que você viveu, e olhe só o quão ele mudou a minha vida – a mão sob a minha barriga estremece com aquela afirmação – isso aqui não será apagado facilmente. Esse foi o maior e mais bonito efeito que Harry teve em minha vida. E você Severus, que teve todo esse tempo com ele, acha mesmo que um pouco de desinfetante e água sanitária vão apagar as marcas que ele deixou para trás? As marcas que deixou tão vívidas em você mesmo?

Afasto-me dele e toco uma das branquíssimas paredes.

- Por que por mais irritante que esteja esse cheiro de desinfetante e por mais lamentável que você esteja, eu ainda vejo as marcas de Harry aqui.

Suspiro e saio da sala de jantar e vou para a de entrada.

Seus passos vacilantes me seguem

- Você quer dizer... que ele não vai voltar nunca mais?

Sua voz era tão fraca quanto antes, mas passava uma suplica que não pude ignorar.

E quando me viro para encará-lo perco por segundos as palavras.

O rosto a minha frente deixava cair pequenas lagrimas.

Severus Snape... estava chorando?

Suspirei novamente, caminhei até ele, levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, sequei suas lagrimas e fiz sua cabeça descansar em meu ombro.

Filhinho, diga para o amor de seu futuro padrinho o quão bobo ele está sendo. E dê forças a sua mamãe para não sucumbir junto com ele.

- Sei que se for comparada com os garotos eu não sou sua amiga há tanto tempo, mas não posso deixar de ficar preocupada com você, e também com Harry.

Ele ergue a cabeça com um olhar questionador.

- Ele é uma criança e sumiu do nada. Todos estamos preocupados com ele Severus. Sei que toda aquela historia de estrela era incrível, mas... Antes de pensar nisso devemos considerar apenas que um amigo sumiu. E no seu caso mais que um amigo.

- Como você...

- Era meio obvio – sorriu com sarcasmo – o jeito como um se portava com o outro era como se estivessem sempre pendentes de quem daria o primeiro passo.

Ele pareceu surpreso, talvez não esperasse que Harry também passasse pela mesma angustia de ser ou não correspondido.

- Não posso dizer que aprove esse tipo de relação, se fosse com um desconhecido não pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer que era desprezível, mas... dizer que não aprovo isso agora, seria dizer que não quero que seja feliz.

- Mas eu...

- Sua vida foi tocada de uma maneira maravilhosa, e tentar apagar isso, seria tentar apagar que Harry esteve aqui algum dia. Que esteve aqui com você.

- Mas ele...

- Não sei de onde ele veio. Era divertido dizer que ele realmente era uma estrela do céu, ou preocupante imaginar que era um mendigo que queria um teto, mas no fim não sabíamos de onde ele veio. – olho pela janela, será que aquele menino está bem? – não, não fazíamos à mínima idéia de onde veio, e nem para onde foi, mas sabemos o que deixou – aperto minha mão em minha barriga – felicidade.

Volto a caminhar em direção a porta

- Mas... se não me sinto feliz – murmura as minhas costas – tudo parece tão frio.

- Severus... Você não aprendeu nada com o tempo que Harry esteve aqui? – eu disse me virando no batente da porta – A vida não é bela, nós é que a tornarmos bela. Se você quer Harry de volta, não deveria esperar que ele voltasse, mas ir atrás dele. Fora que...

Ele me encara por alguns segundos e absorve com calma aquilo que disse até agora.

Aproveito para me virar novamente.

Meus olhos ardiam, não queria que me visse fraquejar, não agora.

- Fora que... – repito com minha voz fraquejando – Não foi a sua tristeza que atraiu Harry até você meu amigo, mas o puro desejo daquele garoto em ver a sua felicidade. Sorria. Por favor, sorria – não agüentei mais e me pus a chorar – por que o seu sorriso é o único que pode atrair a nossa pequena estrela de volta.

Não conseguia continuar mais lá, eu realmente sentia raiva de Severus.

Ele havia se fechado em uma concha de auto piedade tão grande que nem ao menos tentou achar Harry novamente, sentia raiva... E um profundo amor.

Amo esse meu tolo amigo.

Amo essa pessoa que finalmente descobriu o que é ser vulnerável.

E o amo tanto, como amo a todos os meus amigos, que não poderia afagar seu rosto naquele momento, pois sei que ele não precisa de "consolos" agora.

Não precisa de palavras de apoio como as daria meu marido.

Ou de ânimo como seriam as de Sirius.

E muito menos as de equilíbrio que viriam de Lucius.

Ele precisa despertar.

Olho minha mão que não ardia mais.

Ele precisa abrir os olhos.

Pois se os mantiver fechados como agora...

Nunca mais verá o Harry.

_**PSSE**_

(Pov Severus)

Uma semana após a tempestuosa visita de Tonks minha vida havia voltado aos eixos.

Em meu trabalho não tive grandes problemas quando no dia seguinte voltei. Meu patrão não pareceu ter sido convencido pela péssima encenação de Lupin, mas como faltar vários dias seguido não é um habito meu, decidiram relevar dessa vez.

Talvez também por que depois de cinco dias longe o laboratório quase explode três vezes...

Estou cercado de incompetentes.

Se penso em Harry?

A cada segundo do meu dia.

E percebi o quão tolo fui em pensar que se esfregasse um pouco meus moveis poderia tirar sua presença daquela casa, sua essência era tão vivida que impregnava profundamente qualquer madeira ou metal e principalmente meu coração.

Resolvi simplesmente me entregar a esse sentimento de saudades. Embalo-me em recordações, e sorrio ao me lembrar de seus sorrisos bobos.

Sim, agora posso sorrir ao lembrar dele. Pois decidi que o veria novamente.

Não sei como ainda, mas se manter esse desejo vivo, sito que a chance vai continuar a existir.

Hoje eu estou no apartamento do Remus e Tonks, mais uma vez todos nos reunimos para por o assunto em dia.

Tonks apenas sorria com bondade, aparentemente não disse a ninguém sobre o estado em que havia me encontrado dias atrás.

Obrigado minha amiga.

- E Sirius? – pergunto malicioso olhando para Lucius – será que sua técnica de adestramento esta tendo retrocessos?

- Às vezes quando o cachorro é velho de mais fica mais fácil desaprender truques antigos do que aprender truques novos – dá entre ombros suspirando – não sei onde está exatamente, saiu de casa mais cedo dizendo que tinha uns negócios de ultima hora, mas que chegaria a tempo.

Não demos muita importância, sabíamos que Black longe de Lucius tinha o senso de pontualidade mais degradado de toda a Londres. Nem se conseguíssemos amarrar o "Big Bang" em seu pulso ele conseguiria chegar na hora certa.

A conversa avançava calma e era visível que todos evitavam tocar no assunto "Harry".

E foi quando estávamos quase resolvendo dar o dia por encerrado que a campainha tocou.

Remus abriu a porta e por ela passou um sério Sirius.

- Sirius, que hora você pensa que...

Black ergue a mão impedindo que Lucius continuasse seu sermão e apenas o semblante grave que carregava calou o namorado.

Caminhou até parar na minha frente e estendeu um fino envelope pardo.

- Finalmente achei algo sobre ele. – minha respiração parou por segundos, pois era obvio quem era o "ele" – e acho que sei onde pode encontrá-lo. Mas Severus, creio que você iria preferir que ele fosse uma estrela.

_**PSSE**_

E a verdade o libertará!! Pois é gente, Harry e tão humano quanto nós, mas aparentemente pelo que Sirius disse teria sido preferível que não.

Eu senti um pouco de receio de postar esse capitulo, já que toooooooooooooooooodas pareciam preferir ver Harry como uma estrela. Bem... Quero dizer... Uma de vocês reconsiderou de ultima hora, e devo dizer St. Luana sua teoria está beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem próxima a realidade, tanto que quando li seu review levei um susto, mas ainda tem alguns pontos errados.

Para todos aqueles que parecem ter se apaixonado pela idéia de Harry como estrela eu preparei um presente. No final da historia, depois do prólogo, vou por um final alternativo, onde ele REALMENTE é uma estrela.

Aqui começa a corrida de Severus para alcançar o Harry. Peço que não odeiem Ninfy pelo "sacode" que ela deu no Sevy, mas em situações como essa, quanto antes a pessoa despertar de seu choque melhor... resumindo...

LEVANTA A BUNDA DO SOFA E VAI LOGO ATRÁS DO HARRYYYYYYYY!!

Eu calculo que agora faltam cinco capítulos para o fim (incluindo prólogo e final alternativo). Aguardem.

No próximo capitulo: Graças a Sirius, Severus tem uma pista de onde Harry PODE estar. E lá conhece mais três personagens importantes para essa historia: dois lhe contaram sobre parte do passado do mais novo, e também como ele conhecia tantas coisas sobre Severus; E o ultimo será a "mão" que guiara Severus para seu destino.

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo.


	11. Uma vida por você

PSSE

Nhaaaai... e a historia avança e avança... e minha felicidade só cresce, obrigada pelo carinho de todos, e saibam que se eu me esforço em manter essas atualizações diárias é apenas por saber que faço a alegria se tantas pessoas. Obrigadaa **Fabrielle, Minerva Meister, nicky-Evans, Srta.Kinomoto, Ana Scully Rickman, Tainá, srt silver **e** St. Luana.**

Potty-pooh e Sevy-pooh têm um grande obstáculo no caminho de seu amor, mas como eu disse antes, sou uma incurável amante dos "finais felizes", logo não se preocupem. Se acomodem e aproveitem.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Uaaaah que sono... Vamos resumir isso que eu quero ir logo dormir, Harry Potter não me pertence, nem seus personagens, não ganho nada com o que escrevo e etc etc etc... uaaaah, boa noite.

Capítulo 11: Uma vida por você.

Se o endereço que Sirius me deu estiver correto então aqui é o local.

A casa é consideravelmente grande, em um dos bairros mais luxuosos de Londres. Também é, coincidentemente ou não, o meu bairro. A residência em questão ficava a apenas algumas ruas da minha casa.

Coincidência... sei... vindo do MEU Harry? Até parece...

Seus muros eram altos e de uma pintura bem feita, se não fosse a altura exagerada e os fios de alta voltagem em seu topo, poderia dizer que o lugar era acolhedor.

Então aquele era o orfanato.

Ou ao menos era de onde Sirius me disse ter saído Harry.

Que para minha surpresa se chamava mesmo Harry.

Harry Potter

Não me admira agora a expressão que fez quando eu o chamei assim pela primeira vez, o muito canalha não deveria esperar que em um chute de sorte eu acertasse o seu verdadeiro nome.

Canalha.

Mas ainda assim, o meu canalha.

Não sei bem o que sentir quanto a Harry, tudo o que aconteceu foi muito rápido, a única coisa que sei é que o quero junto de mim AGORA!!

Olho mais uma vez com desgosto para os muros do orfanato.

Segundo Sirius aquele não é um lugar de boa fama. Se ainda se mantêm aberto, mesmo depois de tantas denuncias de maus-tratos aos internos, e por que o responsável pelo local sempre soube "negociar" com as pessoas certas.

Apesar de morar lá, Harry não era um dos protegidos do local, mas o sobrinho dos donos da instituição. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e logo após o garoto de um ano e alguns meses foi morar com seus novos tutores e o filho deles. Isso foi o máximo que Black conseguiu descobrir. Nada de histórico escolar, contas de celular, ou matriculas em clubes e cursos. Era como se o rapaz não tivesse qualquer prova de sua existência no mundo exterior.

Ou segundo ele "Como se o escondessem do mundo exterior".

- Com exceção desse sentimento de angustia que deixou para trás em meu peito – murmuro.

Cruzes...

Foi só impressão minha ou isso realmente soou piegas?

O melhor que faço é entrar logo de uma vez antes que comece entalhar coraçõeszinhos nas cascas das arvores.

Se bem que para entrar já era outro problema.

Sirius disse que só entravam pessoas de fora com entrevista marcada previamente.

E foi nessa parte da conversa que Lucius se meteu.

Com um sorriso maníaco ele tirou de dentro de seu casaco um pequeno maço repleto de cartões diferentes, e após folheá-los com cuidado saca um em especial e me entregou dizendo:

"Apenas mostre isso" seu sorriso aumentou nesse ponto "E garanto que eles te deixaram passar"

Não tive coragem de olhar o que era na hora, e mesmo agora não tenho o valor de conferir. Mas não duvidei nem por um segundo em usar esse trunfo que me foi dado por Lucius.

A família Malfoy tem o dom de "abrir as portas que forem **necessárias **das formas que forem **necessárias**".

Dito isso a pessoa que ouvisse poderia interpretar como quisesse.

E no fim não me arrependi de usar o cartão.

Mal o estiro para um dos rabugentos seguranças e este empalidece na hora, balbucia alguma coisa, me abre o portão, e devolve o pequeno papel de grande "poder destrutivo". Não pensei duas vezes em guardá-lo novamente, nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar das "influencias Malfoy".

Depois de passar pelos portões me vi de frente com um grande jardim. A grama era bem aparada de um verde tão claro e saudável que me fez pensar em quantas horas o jardineiro do local gastava cuidando dela. E quando vi as belas e multicoloridas flores não tive duvidas.

Ele deveria gastar horas e horas.

Estava por subir os degraus de entrada quando percebo duas figuras ruivas se aproximarem de mim. Eles estavam vestindo macacões idênticos, sem falar das botas e luvas que calçavam.

Todo esse "modelito" estava tão coberto de terra que não pude evitar torcer o nariz de desgosto.

Quando estavam próximos o suficiente também percebi que não só suas roupas eram idênticas, mas seus rostos também eram iguais.

Eles pararam bem ao meu lado, e por um longo e incomodo momento ficaram me olhando de cima a baixo com expressões calculadoras, e quando se detêm especialmente em meu rosto, as duas faces desenvolveram largos sorrisos idênticos que me fizeram lembrar fielmente o sorriso do gato de "Alice no país das maravilhas".

E acredite, isso não me deixou nem um pouco mais cômodo.

- Acha que sim? – um dos gêmios perguntou ao outro, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim, o que em minha opinião era estranho.

- Sim, acho que sim – responde o outro garoto também sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Aparentemente não só a aparência, mas o retraso mental também era algo que esses dois tinham em comum.

Já que não falaram mais nada depois daquilo, apenas voltaram a me analisar, eu me virei para a porta e avancei uns poucos passos sem mais, e nisso um dos dois às minhas costa volta a falar.

- Aaaah irmão, eu não pensava que Severus fosse tão frio.

- Tem razão mano, a imagem que eu tinha era mais calorosa.

- Acolhedora

- Tão diferente tsc tsc – os dois concluíram em uma visível voz de falsa decepção.

Péra aí, eles também sabem meu nome? Não só Harry, mas esses pirralhos também sabem meu nome? Por acaso eu comecei a usar algum crachá ou coisa do tipo e só eu não percebi??

Viro-me para eles e antes que dissesse alguma coisa eles tomaram a frente.

- Você veio ver o Harry não é?

Era meio intimidante, o que ao compara nossas idades era patético, mas tenho que admitir, falar com aquelas duas expressões identicamente sérias que sabem meu nome sem eu dizer previamente – sem falar dos meus objetivos por aqui – era algo que não podia se definir alem de intimidante.

- E vocês? – pergunto desconfiado – quem são?

Os gêmios se encaram, e quando fazem isso, vejo que um deles não tem uma das orelhas, o que me fez estremecer. Quando eles voltaram a me encarar suas expressões eram mais suaves, e enquanto o que não tinha uma das orelhas passava por mim e abria a porta, o outro tirar as luvas as prendendo no cinto e pega minha mão dizendo:

- Entre, não temos muito tempo.

Assim que entramos, o rapaz que abriu a porta fechou assim que passamos, enquanto seu irmão continuava a me puxar casa adentro.

- Harry esta aqui? – consigo perguntar apesar do desconcerto.

- Não – respondeu o gêmio que acompanhava um pouco atrás, e que se bota ao meu lado – mas se conheço Harry ele não deve ter te explicado algumas coisas importantes. A propósito, meu nome e Jorge – se apresenta o mono-orelha.

- Fred – apenas diz o outro que não deixa de me puxar.

A casa era consideravelmente grande, e pelo que pude ver do lado de fora tinha três andares fora um sótão.

Quando chegávamos perto de um lance de escadas pude ver espiando no canto do corredor um garoto ao qual facilmente poderia confundir com um leitão andando em duas pernas, se não fosse à ausência do rabo. O garoto olhou para nos três de forma maldosa e correu para algum lugar sem dizer nada.

Meus dois guias pareceram ficar tensos com a estranha ocorrência. Mas a única reação que tiveram foi a voz temerosa de Fred repetindo o que disse antes de entrarmos na casa:

– Temos pouco tempo.

Começava a associar esse gêmio que me puxava com outro personagem de "Alice no pais das maravilhas", o coelho branco, aparentemente esse rapaz só sabia dizer que não tinha tempo.

Espera... Fred? Jorge? Esses não são os mesmos nomes que Harry disse pertencer às estrelas de sua constelação?

Apenas para conferir minha tese eu arrisquei uma pergunta.

- Vocês por acaso não conhecem um Rony? Ou sim?

Mal disse essas palavras e Fred pára com tudo me fazendo esbarrar nas costas dele, parece tomar um pouco de ar e apertando mais forte minha mão volta a andar.

- Rony era nosso irmão. – responde a voz séria de Jorge ao meu lado.

"Era"? Por que será que eu não gostei do tom em que ele falou isso?

Depois de subir dois lances de escada Fred para no meio do corredor e puxa com um pedaço de ferro um alçapão no teto, desce uma escada, e com um aceno de cabeça me manda subi-la.

Só posso estar ficando doido.

Chegando ao que só podia ser o sótão, não precisei olhar muito para ficar impactado. Lá havia o que supus ser um quarto, isso apenas por que tinha uma cama desfeita e um armário que dava a impressão que se espirrasse muito forte perto dele desmoronaria.

Mas o que me deixou mesmo impressionado eram nos papeis e mais papeis colados nas paredes com varias e varias constelações, eram lindas. Algumas eram apenas esquemas traçados, outras eram pinturas a tinta óleo, e outras eram sistemas solares inteiros feitos com papeis coloridos picotados. Perto da janela havia uma luneta mas diferente do esperado apontava para baixo.

Alem das constelações, havia coisas escritas também, me aproximo esperando que sejam apontamentos sobre estrelas, qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que era sobre... MIM.

Papeis e papeis com coisas sobre mim, as letras pareciam mudar de um papel para outro, me fazendo pensar quantas pessoas escreveram isso. Parecendo ler meus pensamentos um dos irmãos que apenas me observavam disse.

- Ele fez tudo sozinho.

- O que exatamente significa isso? – minha voz não podia esconder a incomodidade.

- Olhe na luneta – disse Fred.

E assim fiz, e quando pus meu olho o que vi me deixou pálido. Era a entrada da minha casa.

- Mas... o que...

- Faz pelo menos dez anos que essa luneta está nessa posição – Jorge se senta na cama, que agora sei que pertence a Harry – todos esses desenhos o Harry copiou de livros e revistas que conseguia colocar as mãos – seus olhos ganham um ar sonhador – desde pequeno ele foi fascinado com as estrelas.

- O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? – fiz mão de toda minha paciência para não ter um ataque, mais que justificado, devo dizer, é da minha privacidade de que estamos falando aqui. – como vocês parecem me conhecer?

- Não é obvio? Por que Harry nos falou de você – Fred se senta ao lado do irmão e eu aproveito e me sento também ao lado deles, essa conversa parece ser longa – quando se é órfão, as coisas já não são muito boas, mas morando em um lugar como esse... tudo tende a piorar. Aqui é um inferno, o dono e sua esposa nos tratam como animais e se reclamarmos – estremece – nós e nosso irmão Rony chegamos depois que Harry se mudou para cá. Na época ele devia ter os seus três anos. E como ele tinha a mesma idade que Rony nós meio que o adotamos, diferente dos outros internos que o ignoravam ao mando do Sr. Dursley.

- A propósito, nós temos dois anos a mais que Harry – Jorge diz sorrindo – nos dois anos seguintes, apesar de ser parente dos donos, Harry sofria o mesmo que a gente. E às vezes até pior, desde que conseguiu força o suficiente para segurar uma frigideira ele foi obrigado a fazer grande parte das refeições e alguns serviços domésticos. – o garoto bufa exasperado. – acho que ele não conseguiria se eu e meus irmãos não o ajudássemos as escondidas. Não podia ir alem do jardim do orfanato, nem ao menos para a escola, o pouco que sabe aprendeu conosco. Mas um dia, Harry começou a ser mais sorridente que o normal, e agia de maneira mais extrovertida. Curiosos, claro, depois de semanas com essa atitude suspeita fomos perguntar o porquê.

- E ele disse que tinha arranjado um papai. – Fred complementa com um sorriso saudoso.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e eu fiquei com a maior cara de interrogação.

- Ele disse que um dia quando foi colocar sua luneta na janela – Fred tomou a narração – ah sim, essa luneta é o único bem que Harry tem alem das roupas do corpo, era uma das poucas coisas de seus pais que conseguiu manter com ele, por isso gosta tanto de estrelas, apesar de só poder começar a dar usa a ela depois de alguns anos de adquiri-la.

- Não saia do assunto – Jorge o ralhou e assumiu novamente a historia – quando ele levou a luneta para a janela pela primeira vez, olhou por curiosidade para onde estaria apontando, e foi quando te viu. Acho que na época ele associou o ninho de passarinho que tinha na cabeça com os seus cabelos pretos e meio que o adotou como pai. Dia após dia ele ficou te vendo pela luneta durante aquelas semanas, e quando nos disse que tinha um pai, não tínhamos coração para desmenti-lo. Até por que aquilo virou nosso melhor passatempo.

- Harry aprendia seus hábitos, seus horários e gostos, e a noite quando íamos dormir ele se esgueirava ao nosso quarto para narrar estórias que inventava sobre a vida dele com o "papai Severus" era tudo fantasia, nos sabíamos, mas a maneira com que ele narrava envolvia qualquer um.

Nessa parte eu mais que nunca acreditei, eu mesmo me vi preso a suas palavras naquela noite que observávamos estrelas. E saber que ele tinha esse dom aos plenos cinco anos, me fez sorrir com certo orgulho.

- Chegou o ponto em que não conseguíamos mais dormir sem uma das historias do "papai Severus". Por você ele se fez um "prodígio", e com muito esforço aprendeu leitura labial. Ele via os livros que você lia e nos pedia para conseguir idênticos, sem falar de comidas, cds... E acredite, quando Harry pede algo, é impossível negar, sempre dávamos um jeito de conseguir uma coisa ou outra. Mas os anos passaram e a mania de te espionar pela luneta não mudou, ele acompanhou parte da sua vida Severus dentro desse sótão. E a medida que ganhava idade "papai Severus" virou apenas "Severus" e o carinho em suas palavras eram mais doces do que antes. Mas ele ainda era muito novo para notar, acho que ele devia ter doze anos quando nos contou a ultima história.

- É ... ele tinha doze – o semblante de Fred se ensombreceu.

- O que aconteceu para ele parar de contar as histórias? – pergunto temeroso – O tio descobriu que ele ia os ver a noite.

- Não. – o rapaz diz relutante – mas... é que...

- Foi por que ele foi trancado aqui em cima. – Jorge responde o que o outro não tinha coragem de dizer – por três anos Harry não saiu daqui. Tudo por que tentou fugir do orfanato.

- Fugir? – perguntei desta vez com medo que tenha sido por minha causa – por quê?

- Por que era preciso. Rony estava doente e os Dursleys – Jorge cospe o nome com nojo – não queriam pagar um médico para atendê-lo. E dia após dia tínhamos que ver nosso irmão definhar na cama. Até que não agüentamos mais e resolvemos tentar escapar daqui e levar Rony a qualquer lugar que o atendesse. Na noite em que íamos fugir, Harry descobre o plano e se junta a nós, disse que poderia conseguir as chaves do portão da frente, e assim facilitar as coisas. No meio da fuga, quando os portões já estavam abertos, os seguranças dos Dursleys apareceram correndo em nossa direção. O filho do casal tinha nos visto fugir e avisou os pais. Como Rony não podia correr no estado em que estava, entregamos ele a Harry, que nesse plano só deveria abrir os portões para nós, e pedimos que ele fugisse com Rony enquanto segurávamos os guardas.

"Harry não duvidou em ir alem do que havia oferecido no princípio, Rony era seu melhor amigo no final das contas. E eles fugiram. Só não contavam que fosse chover, e com as ruas desertas não havia ninguém a quem pedir ajuda. Se al menos tivessem cruzado com um policial... alguém... – a voz de Jorge morre n esse ponto por alguns segundo – Rony estava tão fraco que precisou de algumas quadras para Harry perceber que o que carregava era apenas um cadáver. Quando ele voltou chorando para o orfanato, escoltado por um dos vigias do orfanato que o alcançou, a cena que vimos era pavorosa: o rosto de Harry estava vermelho de tanto chorar, seu corpo tremia de frio e dos soluços que soltava. E sua mão se recusava a largar – por mais que o vigia havia tentado dissuadi-lo a faze-lo - o corpo frio de nosso... irmão."

- Essa orelha – Jorge disse segurando no local em que a orelha foi arrancada – foi arrancada por acidente. Os Dursleys estavam nos interrogando sobre aonde os dois tinham ido, e não acreditavam que tudo o que queríamos era levar Rony a um hospital, aqueles desgraçados só pensavam no dinheiro da herança que os pais de Harry deixaram para ele. E isso – apertou mais forte a mão sobre o ferimento antigo – foi o que aconteceu.

- Quando Harry voltou espancaram ele até dizer chega e o trancaram no sótão que era o quarto dele e de lá só saia para ir ao banheiro, e em um horário em que as outras crianças não estavam no corredor.

- Para animá-lo, nós começamos a cuidar do jardim – Fred diz com um sorriso de nostalgia – ele, antes de ser preso aqui, cuidava das flores pessoalmente, dizia que a casa antes de ser orfanato era a casa onde ele e os pais moravam e aquelas flores foram plantadas pela própria mãe dele, tudo isso ele leu em um diário que achou no sótão, junto a luneta.

- No fim virou um Hobby nosso – Jorge deu entre ombros sorrindo – mas na época era uma das pouca coisas que fazia a gente ver um sorriso no rosto de Harry quando se debruçava na janela.

- Isso e ficar te espionando na luneta – sorriu também Fred, mas esse com malicia.

Não sabia o que falar, de tudo o que eu podia imaginar da vida de Harry, essa loucura era a ultima que me passaria pela cabeça.

Levanto-me da cama e volto a vagar perto dos papeis grudados nas paredes.

Por isso as letras pareciam diferentes, Harry cresceu acompanhando um pequeno pedaço da minha vida.

Havia diálogos meus, completos e incompletos. Em vários daqueles papeis vi o nome dos meus poucos conhecidos lá também. E de alguns... bem... amantes...

Pude ver que não foram apenas mentiras o que ele disse na nossa época juntos, tirando a historia de ser uma estrela, ele soube distorcer a verdade que me contava.

Ele realmente aprendeu tudo o que conhecia do mundo daqui de "cima".

Ele realmente viu tudo sobre mim daqui de "cima".

E agora concordo com Sirius, ele não sabe a extensão da verdade em suas palavras, mas eu sei e digo, preferiria mil vezes que Harry fosse uma estrela, ao invés de descobrir que este sótão velho é o seu "céu".

Sorri ao ver seus comentários escritos próximo às coisas que conhecia de meu dia a dia. De suas teorias de como em dado momento conseguiria me fazer sorrir se estivesse lá. Quantas vezes me viu sorrir em um dia... Esses, para minha surpresa, eram realmente poucos.

Algumas anotações falavam de meus amigos, seus nomes, pontos positivos, negativos ou simplesmente engraçados.

Fazia as contas do que eu comprava e teorizava como eu podia economizar em alguns produtos, ou o que poderia ser mais saudável para mim.

Sem falar dos desenhos, dava para ver a evolução entre os rabiscos desproporcionais de sua tenra idade até as obras de hoje em dia, e digo, esse rapaz tem realmente um grande problema na vista se me vê assim, eu nunca tinha me visto tão... bonito... E EU NÃO ESTOU CORANDO, droga... Quem coraria por ver um estúpido pedaço de papel?

Uma vida...

Mais da metade de uma vida dedicada a mim.

Tudo o que ele aprendeu foi focado em... opa!!

Lembro-me agora da noite em que nós fizemos... AI MEU DEUS!!

Agora sim eu admito que corei, e muito!!

Olho temeroso pela luneta e com certo alívio percebo que a janela de meu quarto não entrava no ângulo da luneta. Aquilo realmente me aliviou, mas manteve a duvida. Se ele nunca saiu do orfanato, como sabia... bem... tudo aquilo.

Com certo frio na espinha me lembrei de como os gêmios disseram que ele havia aprendido tudo o que sabe com eles e... Sem querer ser malicioso, ou parecer... hn...

OK!! ESTOU MORRENDO DE CIÚMES!! MAS SE POR ACASO EU DESCUBRO QUE UMA ÚNICA SARDA DAQUELAS TOCOU A PELE LISA E PURA DO MEU HARRY, EU...

Cof cof... hum... Acho que o momento não pede questões como essas, o melhor será perguntar algo mais construtivo, depois eu me acerto com esse par de jarros.

Viro-me para os gêmios, contendo meu ultimo ataque de ciúmes e pergunto:

- Mas por que ele esperou três anos para fugir de novo? Quero dizer, o fato de ele ter batido na minha casa alguns meses atrás foi por que ele fugiu, não foi?

Os dois irmãos se encaram novamente com a mesma expressão séria que fizeram no quintal.

- Bem... – começou a dizer Fred, mas foi interrompido quando o alçapão é aberto com violência.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI??

Esbravejou um homem... ou seria uma morsa? Seriamente eu tinha as minhas duvidas.

O homem gordo subiu desajeitado o resto das escadas e se pôs com um olhar fuzilante na minha frente. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e parecia que teria um ataque no coração a qualquer momento.

- Dursley – supus e disse com certo nojo depois de ouvir toda a historia daqueles rapazes.

- Quem diabos é você? – seu tom diminuiu, mas ainda manteve bem clara a ameaça.

- Eu...

- FORA DA MINHA CASA!! – o estúpido não me deixa terminar.

Sabendo que por maior que fossem as influencias dos Malfoys aquele cartãozinho não acalmaria o estúpido na minha frente, eu me levanto da cama e com toda a dignidade caminho para a saída do sótão. Olho para os gêmios quando começo a descer as escadas, e eles sorriem como se me animassem a continuar, já que eles mesmos me disseram que o meu pequeno não estava mais aqui.

Harry onde foi que você se meteu?

Sem os meus "guias" eu segui o caminho oposto que fiz com os gêmios, olhando com mais calma por onde passava, aquela casa era enorme, se pertenceu mesmo aos pais de Harry a herança que o garoto tinha não deveria ser pouca.

E por causa desse dinheiro maldito ele tinha que suportar aqueles parentes desprezíveis.

Humpf, antes ele fosse o mendigo que aparentava ser quando o encontrei pela primeira vez.

Assim que passo pelos portões e piso na rua, tento colocar meus pensamentos no lugar e definir um plano de ação.

Era desanimador admitir, mas novamente eu estava completamente sem rumo, não faço a mínima idéia de onde começar a buscar o Harry.

E em meio a meus pensamentos sinto alguém puxar minha camisa às minhas costas de maneira tímida. Quando me viro, na minha frente está uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito volumosos, ela assim como o gêmios, me olhou de cima para baixo e um sorriso bobo se estendeu pelos lábios.

Me pergunto para quantas pessoas mais o Harry falou de mim.

Misericórdia.

E o quarto e ultimo nome dos que Harry me disse naquela noite me veio à cabeça e com um sorriso auto-suficiente digo:

- Suponho que você seja Hermione.

Ao invés de se surpreender como esperei, a menina só fez seu sorriso aumentar e respondeu:

- E eu suponho que sei onde está o que você procura.

_**PSSE**_

Aaaaah, desde o começo da saga eu queria ter posto os gêmios, mas como o papel deles era importante tive que me conter e esperar a hora certa. Pena que é um papel importante, mas curtinho ToT.

Pois é Harry teve uma vida difícil.

Sirius não encontrava nada dele antes por que tecnicamente ele não "existe" no mundo exterior, ele tinha apenas uns poucos documentos de registro, mas para descobrir isso Black precisaria saber ao menos o nome e sobrenome de Harry e seus pais. E mesmo fotos eram inúteis, Harry não tem nem mesmo uma 3x4 de sua imagem atual.

Os Dursleys queriam manter Harry sob o poder deles o máximo possível, e por isso restringiram seus contatos humanos e acesso a educação, as pessoas do governo responsáveis pela passagem de custodia de Harry tinham seus olhos fechados com subornos. E isso não vai aparecer na fic, mas quando se tornasse maior de idade, o plano de seus tios era drogá-lo e mantê-lo preso no sótão sob o pretexto de estarem cuidando de seu "sobrinho com problemas mentais". Bem, isso pelo que vocês já viram não chegará a acontecer. Pode parecer maldade o que fiz Harry passar, mas foi por crescer enclausurado, que o moreno desenvolveu essa personalidade inocente, poética e ao mesmo tempo madura.

Não sei o quão vocês gostaram dessa explicação, mas muita coisa ainda tem que se revelar: por que ele foi atrás de Severus, como ele fazia aquelas coisas eeeee o por que da mancha de sangue.

St Luana, você com certeza quer me dar um infarto... Suas teorias tem, como disse antes, "pontos falhos", mas sabendo selecionar bem as informações, você conseguiria montar quase todo o passado de Harry. Quaaaase todo... Se for falar o que mais me assustou foi você ter mencionado um diário que chegou a pertencer a Lily... PUTS eu tive que olhar atrás da minha cadeira para saber se tinha alguém lendo por cima do meu ombro.

Todas as teorias que li nos reviews tem pontos "aproveitáveis", a acreditem, amei cada uma delas.

Eu simplesmente AMO escrever, mas meu português não é dos melhores, fora que sou bem desatenta na hora de passar a limpo. Agradeço a quem me indicou as gafes que cometi ao longo da fic (que vergonha), para se corrigir nossos erros temos que saber quais são primeiro. E acima de tudo peço desculpas a todos.

Eu dei preferência a não usar betas nas minhas historias. Por ser uma pessoa inquieta (fico simplesmente em cólicas esperando para saber o que vocês acharam das atualizações...) não tenho muita paciência de esperar para postar o que eu acabo de digitar. Mas se por acaso vocês se sentirem incomodados com minhas "gafes", por favor, me avisem e eu irei reconsiderar a idéia de usar uma beta.

No próximo capitulo graças a Hermione, Severus conhece outro pedaço triste da vida de Harry, fora a resposta para mais algumas de suas perguntas. E finalmente acontecerá o tão esperado reencontro, mas será que Harry vai querer voltar para Severus? Afinal, ele teve motivos para fugir, tristes motivos.

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo.


	12. A mão que o seu medo pede

Hermione se provou uma menina de ouro

Nhaaaaaai... puxa... Desculpem-me a demora, a semana passada foi uma loucura, por motivos pessoais eu não tive a chance de tocar no teclado. E nessa semana que enfim termina, eu tive uma pequena crise de depressão, alguém que eu amo muito me disse algo horrível, que até o momento me abala, disse que eu era uma inútil, que eu não deveria existir. Sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas sempre fui muito influenciável com palavras ditas pelas pessoas ao meu redor, e isso somando a minha alta tendência depressiva... Já devem imaginar que nesses últimos dias eu virei um mar de lagrimas.

Mesmo que por pura lógica eu soubesse que não era verdade, que havia outras pessoas que me viam como "importante", eu não conseguia me sentir melhor, a dor de ouvir isso logo daquela pessoa era muito forte, me sinto ainda hoje um pouco estranha, e não acho que passe tão cedo. Mas quando recentemente vi os reviews que me enviaram eu fui inundada de uma grande felicidade, assim como de uma grande vergonha, sinto muito pelo atraso, motivos pessoais a parte, quando uma pessoa faz uma promessa deve cumpri-la, infelizmente eu quebrei o fluxo de atualizações diárias e mesmo assim não ouvi uma única reclamação, aqueles que me pediram para atualizar foram gentis e não mostraram grande aborrecimento, sinto muito por fazê-los esperar.

Obrigada a **Srta.Kinomoto, Fabrielle, St. Luana, Tehru, Tainá, srt silver, Rose Snape Malfoy, Helchi, Gika Black, mfm2885, nicky-Evans** e a todos que acompanham a fic.

Este é um capítulo um pouco triste, essa fic, como disse antes, era um one-shot e para postá-la como uma série tive que fazer titânicas mudanças. Esse capítulo em questão aborda em sua maior parte um tema que não existia antes, a dor daqueles que ficam para trás, peço desculpas aos que acharem isso tudo melodramático, mas depois de um horrível final de semana, eu sinto como esse capítulo é um pequeno desabafo meu diante de uma perda recente. Por isso eu não o ofereço para minha tia que morreu no domingo passado, pois não sei se ela gostaria do tipo de trama que produzo, mas ofereço a dor que nesses últimos dias estou sentindo, que cada palavra nesse capítulo leve embora um pouco desse horrível sentimento.

Desculpem novamente a demora, e esse pequeno desabafo e tenham uma boa leitura.

Disclaimers: O céu é azul, a grama é verde e a terra gira. Existem algumas verdades no mundo que nunca mudaram, e uma delas é que Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e que eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo... Fazer o que?

_Capitulo 12 : A mão que o seu medo pede_.

- O que você faz quando sente medo?

Foram apenas essas poucas palavras que consegui arrancar daquela estranha garota, antes que as coisas nesse dia dessem novamente uma drástica reviravolta.

E acredite. As coisas realmente tomaram um rumo estranho.

De tudo o que aconteceu hoje, eu realmente não esperava estar agora servindo de chofer para essa desconhecida nanica.

Uma nanica muito mandona.

- Vire aqui! Aqui! AQUIIII!! Droga, preste atenção nos sinais!! Agora pegue a esquerda... Não! NÃO! Desculpa, era para pegar a direita.

Cristo... Hermione, a nanica em questão, olhava nervosa a estrada, me guiando para algum lugar que eu ainda não tenho a mínima idéia de onde ficava.

Espere! Esse trajeto... Se não me engano esse trajeto pode dar tanto na área do Shopping "London", como na do supermercado preferido do Harry, ou também na do... do hospital "st. Mary".

Por Deus, que essa louca só esteja me raptando para comprar umas batatinhas.

Por tudo o que mais amo – o que no momento se resumia ao Harry – que essa nanica doida não esteja me levando para onde eu realmente acho que está.

Que ela realmente não esteja me levando para...

- Onde está Harry? – consegui finalmente perguntar quando entramos em um acirrado engarrafamento e minha co-piloto parou de dar pulinhos no banco do passageiro.

- ... – ela me olhou por alguns segundos como se escolhendo as palavras apropriadas – O que... O que você faz quando sente medo?

Aquela pergunta estúpida de novo?

- Quando eu era pequena eu fechava os olhos bem forte. – ela responde sua própria pergunta evitando meus olhos desviando os dela na direção da janela – Uma vez, quando minha avó teve um ataque do coração, meus pais saíram tão desesperados para levá-la ao hospital que acabaram me deixaram sozinha em casa. Eu deveria ter uns seis anos na época. Estava morta de medo quando a noite chegou e ninguém voltava. Então eu fechei os olhos como sempre fazia, mas o medo não diminuiu. Foi aí que eu pensei que se apagasse todas as luzes da casa talvez funcionasse melhor, que a escuridão ao meu redor me tranqüilizaria tanto quanto fechar os olhos, mas quando tudo ficou escuro, e meus olhos se acostumaram ao escuro, eu comecei a ver vultos e sombras estranhas... Meu medo apenas aumentou. Aumentou tanto que eu me encolhi no canto da sala e chorei baixinho. Eu estava tão assustada... Foi então que senti alguém pegar minha mão. Senti um calor tão gostoso que minhas lagrimas pararam, e quando as luzes se acenderam, eu vi minha mãe agachada perto de mim, falando que tudo estava bem e sorrindo de modo carinhoso. Acho que nunca em minha vida eu me senti tão bem.

Eu apenas olhei sua face sonhadora dizendo aquelas palavras que a ligavam ao passado, mas o que isso tem haver com Harry?

- Existem varias maneiras de superar o medo, mas em minha opinião, a mais eficaz é ter alguém que segure a sua mão e que possa lhe dizer que tudo está bem. Mesmo sabendo disso... Eu o abandonei.

Como?

- Depois que Rony morreu... – seu corpo estremeceu ao pronunciar o nome da criança falecida e tentando se conter ela se envolve com seus braços e continua a falar com a cabeça baixa – Acho que os gêmeos chegaram a contar sobre o que aconteceu com ele. Bem, depois do que aconteceu, eu parei de freqüentar o orfanato. Antes eu entrava lá escondida para brincar com os meninos, mas depois daquilo... – não pude ver, mas por sua voz quebrada pude ao menos supor que a menina deixava cair lagrimas que não podia mais conter.

- Se não quiser continuar a falar disso, eu entenderei – tento ser razoável com a figura tremula ao meu lado.

– Eu simplesmente não consegui... – continuou a dizer com dificuldade – Sabia que Harry e os gêmeos deveriam estar sofrendo tanto ou mais do que eu, mas não consegui... Era como aceitar que aquele pequeno sentimento que nascia dentro de mim por Rony nunca teria chance de se desenvolver... Era como... como... se aceitasse que essa estranha alegria que sentia ao vê-lo nunca mais... voltaria... Que eu nunca descobrirei se o que sentia poderia ser, ou se já era... amor.

Não pude julgá-la por isso.

Por abandonar Harry a sua sorte.

Era uma criança quando tudo aconteceu, era normal estar assustada.

Fora que o destino não poderia ter sido mais injusto ao escolher como inimigo para aquele amor pequeno e ainda em desenvolvimento, algo tão cruel como a "morte".

A menina hipava ao meu lado enquanto eu me esforçava a apenas olhar para frente, tentando dar a ela tempo para se recompor, me pergunto quantas vezes ela teve a chance de desabafar assim.

Contendo o choro ela apenas me dava pequenas indicações de para onde seguir. Passamos pelo shopping... Passamos pelo supermercado... E a menos que nosso destino seja a residência de alguém, eu não posso evitar pensar o pior.

Assim que se refez, ela voltou a sua aparentemente longa explicação.

- Mas três anos passaram – sua voz era baixa, mas sem deixar de ser firme – eu nunca soube o que aconteceu com os de mais. Um dia, há cinco meses atrás, eu ouvi alguém batendo na janela do meu quarto à noite. Era Harry, e ele estava muito ferido. Nunca me disse o que aconteceu, mas era meio óbvio quem o feriu.

- Dursley.

- Ele conseguiu fugir, acho que para isso teve a "mão" dos gêmeos como ajuda. Mas o fato é: na mesma noite meus pais ligaram para os tios dele, apenas por que era o certo a se fazer – a olho como se fosse uma completa estúpida, e como resposta ela me encarou com seus olhos vermelho e sorrindo balançou a cabeça negativamente – mas não o devolveram quando exigiram que o fizesse. Dês desse dia meus pais estão lutando para conseguir a guarda de Harry – perdendo novamente seu ar frágil ela bufa exasperada – e deveria ser algo fácil com todo o histórico de violência não apenas contra o Harry, mas contra varias outras crianças do orfanato, mas os Dursleys...eles...

- Tem as costas quentes.

- Isso, alguém parece estar protegendo eles, acho que ouvi alguém falando sobre uma tia Marge ou algo do gênero. De qualquer jeito, as coisas estavam difíceis na época e hoje mesmo não estão melhores. Mas o pior veio depois.

Pior? Como as coisas poderiam ficar piores?

- Mesmo quando os ferimentos de Harry se curaram após os dois meses ao nosso lado e ele pode se alimentar decentemente, meu amigo continuou a se sentir fraco, sentia dores pelo corpo, dizia que era como se os ossos estivessem doloridos e às vezes quando vomitava havia manchas de sangue... No começo meus pais acharam que poderia ser alguma seqüela dos abusos que sofreu, então fomos ao medico. – sua vitalidade mais uma vez caia a cada palavra – Ele... ele tinha... ele tem... leucemia.

Meus olhos se abriram até não poder mais e senti como se algo áspero descesse por minha garganta rasgando tudo o que encontrava em seu caminho.

Leucemia? Mas... mas... eu...

Leu... cemia...

Eu não sou um leigo sobre essa doença, para ser sincero nesse momento eu gostaria de não ser tão bem interado.

E uma imagem que eu tentei borrar de minha mente durante essa semana voltou com tudo.

A imagem do lenço de Harry.

Branco...

Vermelho...

Sangue...

A ausência de Harry foi algo tão forte que agregar mais aquele pequeno fator me levaria a loucura, então quis ignorá-lo, bem, agora não posso mais.

Depois da revelação ela parou de me indicar o caminho, era óbvio para onde íamos.

Harry...

- Como... – minha voz falhou – Como eu passei três meses com alguém com leucemia e não percebi? Eu sei que dependendo da fase os sintomas não são tão aparentes mas...

- Você se surpreenderia do quão obstinado Harry pode chegar a ser quando se propõe. E acredite, ele apostou todas suas fichas nisso. – ela sorriu com algo semelhante a simpatia para logo em seguida a retomar seu ar sombrio – Assim que a noticia foi dada, meus pais quiseram internar Harry na hora, mas ele se negou. Disse que o tratamento para leucemia, segundo o medico, era algo lento, angustiante, que os sintomas se tornariam mais fortes e debilitantes, e que no final suas chances de sobreviver dependeriam não apenas da sorte de achar um doador compatível, como sobreviver a operação. Ele simplesmente se negou.

- Como se negou?? Mas se ele não o fizer vai morrer e...

- Esse é o ponto, ele não se importa em morrer.

Aquelas seis palavras quase me fizeram bater o carro no caminhão a minha frente, mas nem minha passageira reclamou, como nem eu me importei muito, em minha mente aquelas tristes palavras apenas se repetiam.

"Ele não se importa em morrer... Ele não se importa em morrer... Ele não se importa em morrer..."

- Nunca teve nada com o que as apegar. Nunca teve um futuro ao que se apoiar. Suas pessoas importantes eram tiradas, afastadas ou simplesmente... – ela me encara com pesar – estavam distantes demais para sequer notar sua existência. Uma existência totalmente solitária. – seus olhos mais uma vez se enchem de lagrimas – Ele não se importava em morrer, pois apenas seria partir para uma solidão mais extensa... Uma solidão mais serena... – leva suas mão ao rosto e continua entre soluços – Por Deus ele disse essas mesmas palavras para mim, sorrindo... Como ele pode sorrir e ainda acrescentar que... "Finalmente terei meus dias de paz" com tanta serenidade?

- E... – minha mente era um turbilhão tentando descobrir o que mais Harry teve que sofrer nesses anos para poder chegar a essa conclusão em tão pouca idade – o que aconteceu?

- O que você acha que aconteceu?? – ela levanta o rosto com fúria e quase pude ver chamas naquelas esferas castanhas quando me olhou de maneira feral – Depois de dois meses vivendo juntos, meus pais, eu e Harry, como uma família, o que você acha que pode ter acontecido depois de descobrirmos essa coisa horrível e ele dizer na minha cara e na de meus pais que o único jeito dele ser feliz nesse mundo é morrendo? O que você acha que aconteceu? Eu meti um soco tão forte na cara dele que o joguei para fora da cama em que estava na hora.

Medo... Depois desse brado ferido e enojado eu realmente senti uma pouco de medo, mas também um pequeno orgulho de estar ao lado daquela garota. Acho que deveria apresentá-la a Tonks, elas se dariam muito bem.

- Fiz questão de esfregar na cara dele o quão idiota era por dizer uma coisa tão egoísta, que por mais que doesse o rumo que a vida dele teve, que no final o "desaparecer" que ele tanto almeja deixaria uma grande dor no coração dessas pessoas que lhe foram tiradas, mas que de certo ainda pensavam muito nele; nas afastadas, mas que quando achassem um meio de refazer seus passos até ele não hesitariam um segundo em voltar a vê-lo; e até mesma nas que... – sorriu ao me encarar novamente – mesmo distantes um dia poderiam encontrar um caminho até ele. O lembrei de Rony, sei que foi golpe baixo, mas tive que lembra-lo de Rony, da dor egoísta que senti, ao não poder mais vê-lo, meus sentimentos egoístas de pensar que não poderia mais "construir" recordações com ele. Houve uma grande discussão entre nos dois, foi a primeira vez que vi Harry gritar, chorar e lamentar. – depois de expressar tantas emoções ela parecia simplesmente cansada ao continuar sua narrativa – Ele estava tão assustado quanto nós, mas como sempre tentava aceitar tudo o que acontecia com ele como sendo seu destino. O destino que lhe foi dado debaixo dessa estrala de má sorte em que nasceu. No fim eu consegui, eu o convenci a fazer o tratamento, e futuramente a operação, mas sob uma condição.

- Qual? – pergunto um pouco aliviado, era difícil ficar ao lado daquela garota, que lutou tanto para manter a vida de minha pequena estrela, sem querer abraça-la.

- Ele apenas faria o tratamento, se antes pudesse realizar o maior desejo dele. Poder te ter por perto por todo o tempo que lhe for possível. E ser o causador de pelo menos um de seus sorrisos. Poder saber que realmente o senhor era feliz.

O ar de meu pulmão sumiu.

- Meus pais não gostaram da idéia, mas no fim aceitaram, acho que acreditaram que você nunca aceitaria algo assim – ela sorri nostálgica – nem Harry acreditava que você fosse acolher um simples desconhecido, então armou todo aquele teatro. Vestiu-se de maneira bem esculachada para causar um grande impacto inicial e fingindo ser uma estrela quis entrar na sua vida tanto quanto pode. Eu não queria deixá-lo completamente sozinho, então sempre rondava sua casa. Vez ou outra a invadia e entrava no quarto de Harry pela janela – a olho de rabo de olho ligeiramente estupefato e ela contem uma baixa risada e tenta se explicar – acredite, se eu conseguia invadir, quando mais nova, aquele orfanato a hora que eu quisesse, me esgueirar até dentro da sua casa era mamão com açúcar. Principalmente se era para cuidar dele, de meu amado amigo. Pois mesmo se fazendo de forte, todas as dores e vômitos que ele dissimulava do lado de fora ele tinha que extravasar em algum lugar.

Ele realmente se fechava em seu quarto varias vezes durante o dia... e ela estava lá?

- Depois de três meses, Harry sabia que era uma bênção você não ter percebido, mas não teria essa sorte para sempre, por isso resolveu se... – ruborizou – se despedir.

Se despedir... Ooooowu Deeeus...

- Você estava lá? – pergunto entre envergonhado e irritado.

- Oh não, não, não... Estive antes, conversando com Harry. Foi naquela mesma noite que me disse que partiria. – se remove incomoda em seu banco ficando cada vez mais vermelha – Um pouco depois você entrou no quarto.

Então naquela hora que parecia tão melancólico ele não estava pensando nas estrelas... digo, em seus amigos, mas em mim?

Chegamos à frente de um hospital, como temia ela não disse nada de que eu tinha errado o lugar de nosso destino, engolindo em seco eu estacionei o carro, e quando estava para descer ela segura minha camisa me impedindo de descer.

- O plano era ele passar todo o tempo que podia ao seu lado e partir, sabe por que ele fez isso?

Por que queria me ver feliz? Não foi o que me disse a cada dia que esteve ao meu lado?

- Por mim?

- Você realmente ouviu algo do que eu disse? – ela bufa novamente com raiva – Sr. Snape, o que você faz quando sente medo? Se minha teoria estiver certa, mesmo estando com uma doença tão horrível Harry deu tudo de si para esticar sua mão para te alcançar. Ele pode se fazer de forte, pode dizer que não teme a morte. Que a quer. Mas ele ainda é humano, talvez mais do todos nós juntos, e está apavorado... Snape... O plano era ele te ver, e voltar, mas ele foi e quando voltou deixou uma parte da alma para trás... – sua lagrimas caem novamente – Ele... Ele agora realmente não se importa em morrer, ele parece apenas feliz. Feliz em ter te visto... Feliz que mesmo partindo sabe que você foi feliz e que talvez ainda seja. Como você acha que uma pessoa que vai enfrentar um tratamento como a da leucemia vai sobreviver com esse tipo de pensamento? Tendo se entregado de maneira tão... Sei que Harry invadiu sua vida de mais de uma maneira nesses meses, mas se você for até seu quarto apenas para pedir explicações ou perdões... Se não for para apoiá-lo sem maiores questionamentos, por favor, nem suba.

Eu olhei para a face chorosa a minha frente e a acariciei.

- Menina... Mas se é assim mesmo como você acaba de falar: Harry entrou em minha vida de mais de uma maneira, e agora ele se entrelaçou tanto nela que a simples idéia de que ele possa morrer me aterra... Não, me da à certeza de que o momento em que ele deixar esse mundo eu irei atrás.

Saio do carro ainda podendo ouvir os soluços entrecortados da garota, e um baixo murmúrio.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso... Fico feliz em saber que ele não estará mais sozinho... Que ele tem alguém para segurar a sua mão.

_**PSSE**_

Assim que perguntei pelo número do quarto do meu amado moleque, e ignorando cada enfermeira que me reganhava por correr pelos corredores do hospital, eu não pude fazer nada a não ser me dirigir para onde poderia achar minha pequena estrela.

Órfão.

Excluído.

Leucêmico.

Agora que eu já sei de tudo do passado de Harry eu só pude me perguntar como era que depois de tudo isso por que tinha passado e por que ainda teria de passar, aquele garoto conseguia sorrir de maneira tão pura para mim.

"Por que estou sorrindo para você, isso já e motivo o suficiente"

As palavras de Harry golpeiam minha mente.

Então eu me decidi. Se o que faz Harry sorrir é estar em minha presença, nunca mais me separarei dele.

Chegando na frente da porta, no exato momento que acho a resolução de todas as minhas duvidas, eu entro e finalmente o encontro.

Ele estava adormecido na cama de hospital.

Sento-me em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama e observo seu peito subir e descer lentamente.

Estava tão sereno que não tive coragem de desperta-lo.

Mas após algum tempo seus olhos abrem ainda sonolentos e me encaram por alguns segundos, como se estivesse descrente que eu estivesse mesmo ali.

- Se... verus? – sua voz era fraca.

- Sim Harry, sou eu.

- Severus... – repetiu e começa a se sentar com dificuldade, mas eu ponho minhas mãos em seus ombros e o faço se deitar. – como você me achou?

- Um anjo me guiou até aqui. – sorrio com sarcasmo.

Harry franziu o cenho confuso, por certo ainda estava com o raciocínio lento pelo sono, e quando se lembra de suas próprias palavras ruboriza levemente. Ganhando pela segunda vez meu coração.

- Hermione... – murmura – ... Mesmo depois de três anos tem a língua maior do que o conveniente.

- Não diga isso – sorrio agora com carinho. Ah, como é bom poder estar novamente em sua presença – os anjos existem para guiar os passos dos mortais no seu caminho que foi predestinado desde o dia em que nasceu.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalam diante do peso de minhas palavras, nunca fui tão direto sobre meus sentimentos para com ele até o momento. Seu rosto se ilumina em um belo sorriso, para logo em seguida assombrear de dor.

O que ouve? Por que parece estar triste?

- Mas Severus – sua voz não era mais alta que um murmúrio – eu estou apagando.

O câncer.

O motivo por ele ter fugido de minha casa. Como pude esquecer?

Levo minha mão a sua face ele fecha os olhos ao sentir a caricia, sem se desfazer da expressão dolorida por seu destino.

- Então que se apague – digo sério.

Ele abre os olhos assustado. E me olha, tudo para ver o sorriso que lhe ofereço.

- Por favor, que se apague, pois assim eu "te farei lua", para logo após "me fazer sol", e nem que tenha que me consumir por inteiro farei você brilhar novamente, um brilho tão cálido quanto o sentimento que me inunda quando te tenho por perto. E no final, reinaremos supremos, não em uma constelação, mas em todo um sistema solar. Por favor, deixe-me ser o seu sol, por favor, deixe-me te iluminar.

E o beijo.

Nada mais poderia estragar aquele momento

Nosso momento.

Nada mais poderia nos separar.

_**FVQP**_

Nhaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa, snif snif... Eu tenho que dizer, na hora de digitar eu chorei em varias partes desse capítulo, os sentimentos de Hermione eram algo que não existiam na versão original, para ser sincera ela só tinha uma fala na fic inteira. Mas devido a acontecimentos recentes em minha família eu meio que fiquei sensível com esse negócio de morte, muitas descobertas sobre mim mesma foram feitas.

Coisas que sinceramente ainda doem.

De qualquer forma, não vou incomodá-los mais com minhas lamurias, afinal, o próximo é o último capítulo úl-ti-mo. Resolvi fundir o epílogo e o último capítulo em um só, nada que estrague o ritmo do final da historia.

E não se preocupem, esse foi o último resquício de angust da fic, daqui pra frente são só flores... E quem ficou com peninha do Rony (ele nem teve chance de participar ativamente da fic), digo que dêem uma conferida no final alternativo. Prometo que vocês vão amar.

No próximo capítulo Harry dará o que seria as últimas explicações sobre os eventos dos últimos meses. A felicidade é uma planta que desabrocha aos poucos para ele e as pessoas ao seu redor quando aos poucos a conclusão dessa pequena historia chega ao seu final, que para vencer a maior das barreiras daquele amor, terão a ajuda de um último, verdadeiro e doce milagre.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	13. Posso ser sua estrela?

Não consigo dizer desde quando, nem mesmo o porque, mas já fazia alguns anos que minha vida era embalada por aquela estranha sensação, a de que eu estou vivendo um estranho deja vi

Nhaaaaaai, cá estou eu, sentiram minha falta? Devo desde já agradecer àqueles que comentaram o último capítulo. Obrigada Gika Black, Tehru, Fabrielle, St. Luana, Srtª Scully, str silver, Tainá, Heloisa, Rose Snape Malfoy. todas vocês são pessoas muito amáveis e compreensivas, e devo dizer que especialmente. me tocaram muito pela maneira que algumas se esporam, vocês e todas as demais são pessoas que mesmo não conhecendo pessoalmente entraram pouco a pouco em meu coração, e saibam que não só constrangida, mas fico também feliz de ter desabafado tão abertamente no último capitulo, pois assim pude sentir toda a doçura de seus corações.

Bem, lamentações e agradecimentos à parte.

Sei que muitas estão ansiosas com essa capítulo, por isso eu fiz questão de pedaço por pedaço expor nele a conclusão do romance de Harry e Severus, de maneira um pouco saltada, como em pequenos flash backs com momento felizes e tristes.

Não gosto de descrever cenas de doenças ou definhamentos, por isso talvez a situação pareça mais leve do que é, peço desculpas se com isso decepcionei alguma de vocês, mas como disse no capítulo anterior, estou tratando de usar menos possível o angust.

Logo, tenham todos uma boa leitura.

Disclaimers: Se desde o começo dessa história eu não tinha direitos sobre Harry Potter e qualquer um de seus personagens, não seria agora, no final, que eu viria a ter. Pois é, eu comecei tudo não ganhando nada com o que escrevo, e vou terminar da mesma forma... Meu único pagamento é a felicidade de vocês.

Capítulo final: Posso ser sua estrela?

Dizer que as coisas foram mais fáceis de ali por diante seria uma piada. Mas mesmo assim valeu à pena cada minuto.

Cada hora

Cada dia

Cada noite...

Como já havia se tornado costume, eu agora estou sentado perto da cama de Harry enquanto ele dorme.

Faço questão disso.

De vê-lo adormecer e no dia seguinte acordar bem cedo para vê-lo despertar.

Tenho que sempre segurar a sua mão à medida que sua face sonolenta sorri abobada se deixando levar pela inconsciência... Não apenas por ele, mas por mim mesmo.

Para ter certeza de que ele está lá.

Para ter certeza de que quando eu olhar novamente para frente daquela cama ele estará lá.

Essa era a primeira noite que o via adormecido sem as suas madeixas negras.

Havia sido uma pequena guerra para convencê-lo a cortá-las de uma vez ao invés de esperar que elas caíssem gradativamente durante o tratamento, graças aos efeitos dos medicamentos, e quando perguntamos o motivo da recusa eu tive que me esforçar muito para não rir:

- Por que eu quero que Severus continue a afagar os meus cabelos.

Meu menino mimado.

Claro que eu entendi o que ele realmente quis dizer, ele tinha medo que eu não gostasse de como ele ficaria sem seu cabelo. Como resposta aos seus temores, simplesmente fiz questão de eu mesmo raspar a sua cabeça.

Olho com carinho aquela expressão serena e com minha mão livre acaricio a calva cabeça. E me lembro um pouco envergonhado o argumento que usei quando me prontifiquei a raspá-la.

"Eu amo os seus cabelos Harry, mas apenas por que eles fazem parte de você. E se você quer mesmo que um dia eu volte a afagá-los, vamos fazer de cada fio de seu cabelo um símbolo de uma promessa: A promessa de que nos esforçaremos para que um dia eu possa novamente afagar os belos fios negros que um dia com certeza voltaram a crescer".

He he... Depois disso foi fácil domar a ferinha, ele passou o resto do dia com o rosto vermelho e meio abobalhado.

Harry realmente é uma pessoa fácil de lidar quando se aprende certos "macetes".

Com os dias que dividimos (mais necessariamente as manhãs e as noites já que eu não posso abandonar o trabalho... saco), descobri que minha pequena estrela não é muito diferente do que havia se mostrado para mim nos meses em que moramos juntos.

Sua personalidade é a mesma, a leve acidez e sabedoria que esconde em suas doces palavras não mudaram um milímetro. Seu conhecimento de mundo se resumia ao que tinha lido em livros, já que desde que fora adotado pelos Dursleys nunca havia saído de dentro do orfanato com exceção das duas fugas.

Assim como Hermione havia me advertido não pressionei Harry atrás de justificativas ou explicações. À medida que nos encontrávamos, ele contava aos poucos sobre seu passado, sobre como me conheceu.

Pouco a pouco... E isso me fazia feliz, ah... Pouco a pouco ele abria para mim seu coração.

Mas apesar desses pequenos momentos de felicidade nunca conseguia esquecer de que ele estava em uma fase muito delicada de sua vida. Uma em que a única ajuda que pude dar foi a minha presença e umas poucas palavras de apoio.

Patético.

Seu tratamento havia acabado de começar e devido as medicações e a radioterapia, seu corpo se debilitava mais e mais... Mas era incrível. Não importava o quão fraco estivesse seu corpo após cada sessão, seu sorriso quando eu podia enfim me sentar ao seu lado era tão firme quanto antes.

Como ele conseguia isso?

- Porque a mão que estou segurando agora é a sua Severus – ele murmura quando uma das vezes eu perguntei isso para ele – se cada vez que eu sair da radioterapia eu puder segura-la não haverá no mundo motivo maior para sorrir.

Idiota... Por que sempre associa o seu sorriso a mim?

Por que sempre torna o seu sorriso dependente de minha presença?

Não, idiota sou eu por perguntar o obvio. Já que sei o porque.

Simplesmente esse pirralho é mais esperto do que aparenta.

Cada vez que associa seu sorriso a minha presença, ele torna mais e mais difícil que me afaste dele.

Pequeno demônio.

Expõe claramente o nome de seu vicio para que eu tenha que te brindar com ele a cada segundo.

Pequeno chantagista.

Atua nessa pureza ao mesmo tempo em que sem notar, me prende a grilhões.

Minha bela estrela.

Como ousa pensar que um dia pode chegar a apagar?

- Te amo Harry – digo beijando a face adormecida do pequeno.

Como pode pensar que eu deixaria você chegar a apagar?

_**PSSE**_

Enquanto isso, outras pessoas tiveram mais sorte na hora de achar utilidade durante essa época.

Sim, por que os Dursleys aparentemente não sabem, mas o seu amado sobrinho havia feito amizade com pessoas bastante interessantes nessa época em que esteve ausente.

Após achá-lo, eu o monopolizei por três dias para só depois avisar aos meus amigos que eu o encontrei.

O que? Vai dizer que eu não tinha esse direito?

Todos ficaram muitos felizes com a reaparição de Harry, mas eu só precisei dizer duas palavras sobre seu passado que todos, sem exceção, dividiram suas caras em uma mescla de pena e ódio.

Daquele estranho quarteto, havia sido Lucius o que agiu mais rápido, assim como eu esperava. Levantou-se do sofá onde estávamos sacou o celular e se afastou alguns passos.

O loiro havia entrado no "modo: Malfoy" e em apenas algumas semanas tudo estava resolvido, sem mais sessões ou investigações a guarda de Harry foi tirada das mãos de seus tios desgraçados, e estes foram presos, não apenas pelos anos de maus tratos a Harry, mas a cada criança que tocaram, sem contar um ou outro delito que o loiro acrescentou inocentemente na lista de crimes do casal, só para garantir um pequeno aumento de dez ou quinze anos na pena inafiançável que receberam. O filho deles... hn... Não sei bem o destino do "pequeno suíno", acho que deve ter tido a guarda tomada por algum outro parente, sei lá, sinceramente eu não me importei muito em descobrir.

Era difícil se preocupara com qualquer outra coisa quando tem sua atenção totalmente tomada pela expressão de felicidade daquele meu estranho garoto, quando descobriu que finalmente poderia ter um novo lar que o protegesse.

Um lar com alguém que o ame.

Que o respeite.

Que terá as portas de sua casa sempre abertas para ele.

O lar de Remus John Lupin e sua bela esposa Ninfadora Tonks Lupin.

O que? Nunca que eu adotaria o garoto que quero manter acorrentado a cama!!

Se quero ter uma relação algum dia com Harry, não poderia ser seu tutor. Fora que Tonks e Lupin são casados e tem uma vida estável, o quadro perfeito para qualquer assistente social babar em cima, sem falar que Tonks ficou mais do que contente em aceitar ajudar. E Remus não ficou atrás.

Resolvido isso nos concentramos apenas no tratamento de Harry.

As visitas ao seu quarto eram freqüentes, sendo apenas as minhas diárias. No começo ainda havia uma ou outra enfermeira que tentava me barrar falando algo sobre dias e horas de visitas, mas bastava um dos meus olhares aterradores para que eu conseguisse congela-las por alguns segundos e me esgueirar para o quarto de meu amado. Depois que Sirius e Lucius começaram a vir também, apesar de ser apenas de vez em quando, nunca mais ninguém tentou me barrar naquele hospital.

Nunca comentei isso aos meus amigos, mas por alguma razão eu nunca pude deixar de associá-los a esse estranho fato.

Também poderiam ser consideradas as visitas constantes Jorge, Fred e Hermione.

Os rapazes, que haviam recentemente passado no vestibular de uma faculdade do estado, pareciam estar lentamente arrumando suas vidas desde que o orfanato havia fechado, mas mesmo assim não davam sinal de maior maturidade, sempre tentando alegrar Harry com suas piadas e pegadinhas. E a jovem dama, que estava em pânico com a proximidade do seu próprio vestibular – apesar do dito cujo ainda estar a dois anos distante de acontecer, mas quem vai entender a cabeça dessa garota? – rondava o quarto de Harry com seu eterno ar mandão ralhando os outros dois rapazes quando extrapolavam em suas brincadeiras e arriscavam o conforto de Harry.

Era um quarteto animado.

E tão jovens, que varias vezes saía do quarto incomodado, como se fosse um intruso.

Se bem que isso apenas foi no começo, pois uma vez, quando voltava ao aposento, imaginando que os três amigos de Harry já haviam partido, eu ouvi o final de uma conversa:

- Acho que Snape não gosta muito da gente.

Aquela havia sido a voz de Hermione.

Olhei pela brecha da porta pensando como eu conseguiria agora entrar no quarto depois de ouvir algo assim.

- Por que diz isso? – Harry olha para a amiga que estava sentada na cadeira próxima a sua cama.

- Ele sempre sai quando entramos – Fred, que estava sentado na cama ao lado de seu irmão, brincava com as rugas do lençol.

- E só volta quando te deixamos sozinho – Jorge também começa a brincar com as rugas do lençol iniciando uma pequena disputa entre os dois dedos idênticos.

- Vai ver se sente incomodado de nos ter aqui – Hermione olha para o teto e solta um suspiro – nunca pudemos conversar com calma desde o incidente em que nos conhecemos, e posso dizer por minha parte que a primeira impressão que ele teve de mim não deve ter sido das melhores.

- Por que? – os dois gêmeos a olham com curiosidade, de certo pensando bobagem.

- Na... nada – vira o rosto envergonhada.

Primeira impressão ruim? Por que teria uma primeira impressão ruim? Para mim Hermione parecia uma garota forte e determinada. E sem ela não poderia ter chegado tão facilmente até o Harry e...

Aaah!! Deve ser por causa do desabafo que fez sobre a morte de Rony.

Harry me disse um dia que Hermione nunca havia falado com ele sobre o ocorrido com Rony, e também suspeitava que também nunca havia falado com os pais.

Realmente, chorar tanto na frente de um total desconhecido deve ter sido constrangedor, mas nunca que eu teria uma má impressão por uma bobagem dessa.

- Será que deveríamos vir te ver em um horário em que ele não esteja? – Fred olha indeciso para Harry.

- Não, está tudo bem – Harry sorri para seus amigos – Severus não tem nada contra vocês.

- Mas... – Jorge parece querer argumentar.

- Severus uma vez disse que amava meus cabelos apenas por que eles faziam parte de mim. – acaricia a própria cabeça calva – Se ele ama mesmo meus cabelos, então ele também ama vocês, por que cada um de meus preciosos amigos faz parte de mim – ele olha de forma doce para cada um dos encabulados adolescentes – vocês fazem parte de mim como minha alegria, minha tristeza, minha esperança e minha fé, meus sentimentos, bons e ruins, eles se teceram fio a fio a cada ano de minha vida se entrelaçando de maneira permanente em vocês. Um pedaço de minha alma pertence a cada um de vocês.

- Harry... – Hermione chorosa abraça o corpo frágil do amigo.

- Vocês fazem parte de mim, então indiscutivelmente Severus, da sua maneira, os ama.

Mais uma vez naquela tarde eu não entrei no quarto, não depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, mas na visita seguinte dos adolescentes eu fiz questão de perguntar aos gêmeos como estavam indo em seus primeiros dias de universidade, e a Hermione que se quisesse ajuda para estudar química, física e dependendo de que parte da matéria fosse, até mesmo matemática, poderia me pedir.

Talvez não pudéssemos nos tornar totalmente íntimos, mas não queria dizer que não poderia tentar conhecer cada pedacinho da alma de Harry.

_**PSSE**_

Um dia finalmente o assunto que tanto me incomodava veio à pauta.

Estávamos todos reunidos – tantos os meus amigos, quanto os de Harry – era uma das tantas vezes que Harry deixara o hospital entre uma internação e outra.

Apesar de estar morando com os Lupins, naquela tarde todos estavam em minha sala e Tonks estava "toda sorrisos" anunciando a quem quisesse ouvir enquanto acariciava sua barriga de cinco meses que Harry finalmente havia aceitado ser o padrinho de seu filho.

Como se alguém daquela sala duvidasse por algum segundo que o rapaz fosse continuar a recusar a oferta, se ele era a pessoa que mais babava a gestante depois do próprio pai da criança.

Fred e Jorge haviam me comentado que Harry sempre teve uma idéia romântica com relação as gestantes, desde pequeno ele adorava a idéia de uma mãe carregando seu filho em sua barriga, pois durante essa época eles têm uma ligação que dificilmente poderia se romper. Algo que quase ninguém poderia separar.

Assim como ele foi separado dos próprios pais.

Talvez por isso quando conheceu Tonks fez de tudo para que minha amiga não desistisse de ter o filho, por que achou que ela seria uma belíssima mãe.

- Você não deveria continuar dizendo por aí que foi com a ajuda de Harry que você conseguiu engravidar, Tonks – Sirius diz entre risos – as pessoas podem realmente entender errado.

- Mas não estou mentindo – Tonks ruboriza eu entender a indireta – Se não fosse por Harry eu não teria conseguido conceber esse filho.

Toda a sala estoura em uma grande gargalhada ao ouvirem a frase que tinha facilmente um duplo sentido, todos menos a vermelha futura mamãe.

E Harry, que aparentemente apesar de ter entendido a indireta, sorri de maneira serena.

- Os únicos que tem créditos por essa nova vida são vocês – Harry sorri para meus amigos... hum... Acho que o mais certo seria dizer "seus novos pais" agora – vocês que passaram pelo angustiante dilema de se submeter a exames e mais exames. Quando essa criança nascer ela deverá ser a mais feliz desse mundo, pois teve pais que lutaram dessa maneira apenas para poder um dia tê-lo em seus braços.

Garoto do demônio, como pode dizer tão naturalmente essas coisas que consegue deixar uma sala inteira encabulada.

- Se bem, que aquilo foi mesmo um pouco assustador – Lucius disfarça seu desconforto tossindo discretamente – Digo, quando você se ajoelhou na frete de Tonks e beijou sua barriga... Deve admitir que ver uma cena daquelas e logo em seguida, na primeira tentativa ela conseguir engravidar... A palavra milagre fica difícil de não ser associada.

Não dissimulei também minha curiosidade, na verdade ninguém com exceção dos amigos de Harry disfarçaram sua curiosidade. Eu nunca perguntei sobre os estranhos eventos que ocorriam ao redor de Harry, mesmo por que eles nunca mais voltaram a acontecer.

Quando Lucius fez finalmente "a pergunta que não quer calar", tudo o que Harry fez foi rir e responder.

- Não havia milagre algum. – olha para mim – Severus, você ainda acha que eu sou capaz de fazer milagres?

- Eu sei que não eram milagres reais – eu sibilei de maneira maligna e completamente envergonhada – mas algumas coisas realmente aconteciam quando você fazia aquela bobagem de contar. – e acrescento com algo de sarcasmo – E convenhamos que fazer um embrião se desenvolver é algo bem impressionante.

- Também acho, sempre vou me surpreender com os avanços da medicina – diz brincalhão – Severus, Tonks fazia inseminação artificial há algum tempo, apesar de nunca funcionar. E estava prestes a desistir, eu apenas a incentivei a continuar tentando, se a gravidez aconteceu mesmo logo após a minha "intervenção", foi apenas por coincidência, poderia ser que acontecesse dois tratamentos depois, quarto... cinco... E quanto ao por que de eu contar até dez, bom, de fato era realmente para te confundir. – sorri maroto diante da minha expressão insultada – você era uma pessoa tão estressada que ao não ver uma solução imediata logo se irritava.

Tentei argumentar contra isso, mas logo fui calado pela confirmação massiva de meus traidores amigos, então resolvi me resignar e continuar a ouvir a explicação de Harry.

- Quando parava e contava, eu podia acelerar ou diminuir o ritmo, dependendo da situação, o que me dava tempo de parar e pensar em uma solução. Foi assim com o guarda, com o transito, com a caixa de cereal... E as de mais coisas, você ficava tão impressionado e distraído me vendo contar que dava tempo de eu avaliar a situação e desenvolver uma saída. Ou achar aquilo que precisa de calma para poder realmente ver.

Cada um da sala então começou a pedir para que Harry contasse sobre o que era o "caso do cereal", "o caso do transito" e de vários outros que aconteceram. Claro que não perguntaram sobre o do guarda... A história do guarda, ou seja, da primeira vez que nos encontramos, havia virado a piada privada do nosso grupo de amigos, lembrada e relembrada cada vez que nos reunimos.

Calado eu via Remus abraçado ao "iluminado" corpo de sua mulher e como Sirius, Jorge e Fred provocavam Harry arrancando sorrisos constrangidos de Lucius e Hermione.

Era como ver o mundo de Harry e o meu se fundindo, ninguém parecia ligar muito para idades, família ou posições sociais.

Era tão acolhedor.

Tão terno.

Mas não me surpreendi quando me notei envolvido por esse sentimento, era algo comum desde que conheci Harry.

Aproximei-me dele com carinho e aproveitando que o trio "sem salvação" partiu para atacar o sérios e desconcertados Lucius e Hermione, o abracei.

- Ou seja, eu fui enganado. – sussurrei em sua orelha um pouco antes de morder o lóbulo.

- Completamente – estremece ao sentir meu hálito tão perto de seu pescoço e sorri descarado.

Ah como eu o amo.

_**PSSE**_

Nosso círculo de amizade, como deu para perceber, havia se fundido de vez, mas ainda havia um pequeno detalhe que me deixava incomodado quando eu entrava no quarto de Harry e o encontrava sozinho com os dois gêmeos.

Às vezes, não, quase sempre, eles parecem estar falando de algo, para em seguida mudar de assunto quando me vêem.

Sei que desde que me conheceu Harry vem guardando segredos de mim, mas eu seriamente pensei termos passado dessa fase.

Ah, se bem que eu me contive, seguindo sempre a "cartilha" da Hermione eu não perguntei ou cobrei nada.

Bem, quase nada.

Mesmo não tendo muito haver com o caso recém citado, essa foi uma das poucas coisas que eu não agüentei em perguntar.

- Harry – começo a falar ligeiramente sem jeito. – Eu... tem algo... bem... você se lembra do que fizemos no dia em que você partiu de minha casa?

O efeito foi instantâneo, o rosto do pequeno ficou completamente vermelho.

Como pode ser tão terno?

- Bem... sim – murmura.

Ora vamos Harry, como se durante uma ou duas de suas saídas do hospital não tivéssemos feito nada similar, apesar de que em menor escala.

- Bem – eu continuei – o que eu queria saber é... Você parecia bem experiente, apesar de ter dito que era sua primeira vez, e... bem... Devido às circunstancias anteriores, você não deve ter tido muitas chances ou opções para... experimentar... e...

POR DEUS FALE ALGUMA COISA, MAS FALE JÁ!! Eu estou me sentindo um tremendo idiota.

- Mas foi minha primeira vez – Harry responde sem rodeios – se eu parecia confiante foi por que eu pensei que aquela poderia ser a última vez que o veria. Eu queria que você não me esquecesse.

E acredite, a impressão que você deixou foi tão forte que nada poderia apagar, e olha que eu tentei.

- Confiança é uma coisa Harry – o olhei desconfiado – mas você sabia exatamente aonde tocar e como tocar, tem que convir que é algo suspeito.

Meu tom certamente deveria soar acusador, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar muito, acho que depois de tanto tempo me observando já deveria estar acostumado com meu gênio.

- Bem... Realmente eu não aprendi sozinho – senti um aperto no coração – tive quem me ensinasse – e essa dor subiu rasgando por minha garganta – mas não se preocupe, os gêmeos sabiam exatamente o que me mostrar.

Acho que vou vomitar... Sim, acho que vou vomitar e logo em seguida arrancar dois escalpos ruivos.

Quero dizer... Harry, pelo o que me contaram, deveria ter uns doze anos na última vez que viu os gêmeos antes de ser trancado no sótão!! O que esse par de jarros pervertidos fizeram com aquele pobre anjinho!!

- Severus? – Harry inclinou levemente a cabeça de lado olhando o que deveria ser minha expressão de fúria contida e suspira cansado – você está pensando em besteira, não está? – ele se ergueu levemente na cama para me alcançar e apoiar seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e encostar sua testa na minha – Tenha calma, eu já disse que minha primeira vez foi com você. – beija meus lábios com carinho – e apenas com você. – seus sussurros acalmaram um pouco meu espírito, e vendo isso ele volta a se recostar cômodo na cama – Até por que, quando eles me ensinaram eu ainda estava preso no sótão.

- E como foi isso? – pergunto ainda desconfiado, será que aqueles dois loucos fizeram algum tipo de espetáculo particular no meio do jardim para o Harry assistir do alto de sua janela?

Argh...

- De vez em quando, quando ninguém podia ver, os meninos contrabandeavam livros para mim, na época em que fui preso eles continuaram a fazer, Fred e Jorge colocavam os livros dentro de uma cestinha amarrada em uma corda e eu puxava para o meu quarto. Dentre eles estava "o livro".

- O livro?

- Sim – diz com o mesmo ar solene que disse da primeira vez – "O livro". Ele era bem detalhado em suas explicações, e minucioso em suas figuras, por meses eu o tive em minhas mãos antes de ter que devolvê-lo aos gêmeos sob ameaça de morte – diz resignado – era uma bela obra.

- Harry, sinceramente quer que eu acredite que você adquiriu todo seu conhecimento sexual e confiança em apenas um livro?

Minha memória rodou ao redor dos poucos, pequenos, mas com certeza gratificantes, encontros... carinhosos que tivemos.

- Não era um livro – bufa contrariado – era "o livro" e eu já disse que a confiança eu ganhei apenas por que era minha possível última noite com você.

O olhei ainda desconfiado.

- Ok – Harry ergue os braços derrotado – quer uma prova do "poder de fogo" de "o livro"? Da próxima vez que encontrar os meninos apenas diga: "pagina 136" não precisa falar mais nada alem disso.

Com aquilo Harry deu por encerrado o assunto.

Estava cada vez mais obvio quem mandava naquela relação.

Quando depois de dois dias os gêmeos apareceram para visitar o meu amante...

Amante, amante, amante... Derrepente parece tão natural chama-lo assim que posso repetir durante o dia inteiro como uma criancinha que aprendeu uma palavra nova, amante, amante, amante... ops, digo... Continuando com o que aconteceu...

Quando os gêmeos vieram visitar o meu amante (olhar orgulhoso) eles ficaram conversando por algumas horas. Eu fiquei meio em duvida se fazia o que Harry disse para fazer ou não.

No fim eu fiz.

Quando estavam a ponto de sair, eu barrei a passagem deles e disse.

- Pagina 136.

Ambos olharam confusos para mim por algum tempo, e eu me senti um idiota, até que a face de Fred começou a ficar toda vermelha. Jorge olha paro o rosto de seu gêmeo e precisou de alguns segundos para a ficha cair também e ficou tão rubro quanto o outro.

Após gaguejarem algumas poucas incoerências me afastaram da porta e saíram do quarto.

O que diabos têm nessa pagina que deixou aquele par de sem-vergonhas tão desconfortáveis?

Esse episódio não tardou em chegar aos ouvidos dos demais, e o misterioso "o livro" virou objeto de curiosidade de todos, até mesmo o terceiro membro do trio "sem salvação" implorou para dar uma pequena olhadinha no dito cujo. Mas segundo os meninos essa obra era um pequeno tesouro guardado a sete chaves. Não que esse argumento tenha servido muito para aplacar a titânica curiosidade de Sirius.

Eu não me preocupei muito, Harry disse que quando teve a chance de ter a obra nas mãos memorizou varias e varias páginas, e de certo, algumas pode chegar a me demonstrar.

Louvada seja a memória de meu pequeno.

_**PSSE**_

Os segredos aparentemente não estavam apenas no lado dos amigos de Harry, Sirius surpreendeu a todos com um ato inusitado.

Ao menos inusitado para aqueles que não conseguiam ver a natureza boa de meu amigo, por trás das bobagens que diz.

Por ter feito amizade com os gêmeos, não demorou muito para ouvir falar do famoso Rony. E sendo do jeito que era, Black não podia deixar passar em branco uma das maiores feridos de seus novos amigo: o fato de nunca terem podido visitar o túmulo do irmão, já que para fugir de possíveis acusações, os Dursleys se livraram do corpo em qualquer beco de Londres, e por certo a essas alturas já havia sido enterrado com indigente.

Durante um bom tempo, em silêncio, Sirius usou seus contatos e graças a eles descobriu aonde foi parar os restos mortais de Rony.

Como? Assim como no caso de Lucius, eu preferi não perguntar.

Após o enterro apropriado, finalmente os irmãos puderam se despedir, até mesmo Harry fez questão de visitar o túmulo, na verdade todos foram.

Todos menos Hermione.

A garota ainda não sabia como enfrentar aquilo de frente, e todas respeitaram sua decisão, um dia ela poderia dizer com confiança o seu adeus.

Um dia ela terá a coragem de abrir mão do fantasma de Rony.

Afinal, ela é uma menina forte.

_**PSSE**_

Mas o tempo passou e passou, o caso de Harry teve altos e baixos, e por momentos cheguei a pensar que realmente iria perdê-lo, já que não apenas as crises eram cada vez mais freqüentes, mas não estávamos conseguindo achar um doador para a cirurgia.

Que a cada dia se tornava mais e mais necessária.

Todos fizeram testes, mas nenhuma de nossas medulas era compatível com a de Harry.

Os momentos de alegria foram se tornando cada vez mais escassos, todos estávamos tensos, a idéia de poder perder o "nosso Harry" perecia cada dia mais vívida.

E aquilo assustava a todos.

O mais estranho, era que por mais que Harry ficasse fraco, era justamente ele o que consolava os demais, quando na realidade deveria se acontecer o contrario.

O pequeno demônio sorria para cada expressão triste que tentávamos dissimular e tentava acalmar nossos corações com suas palavras, nunca se rendendo. Acho que desde que tudo isso começou – o tratamento – nunca ouvi ele dizer na minha frente algo como que "a morte é algo natural" ou que "tudo ficara bem, depois que acabe." A fé dele parecia estar apoiada em um pequeno milagre que no último minuto poderia acontecer.

E que no fim aconteceu.

Foi realmente algo inesperado, mas não deixando de ser irônico.

As coisas estavam realmente difíceis, quando finalmente Tonks entrou em trabalho de parto, por sorte, ela já estava em um hospital.

Não, acho que eu só posso chamar de sorte, o que veio depois.

Ou seria um milagre?

Não sei como chamar, mas o fato era, assim que nasceu o pequeno Teddy, os pais da criança, apesar de ainda emergidos na felicidade que estava vivendo, tiveram uma pequena idéia que poderia dar certo.

E deu, a medula do recém nascido era compatível com a de Harry.

Eu não disse que era irônico? Justamente a vida pela qual Harry ajudou a vir ao mundo era a que o salvaria.

Deus... Eu não poderia ser mais feliz

"Um milagre" disseram todos.

E eu, em meio a aquela pequena confusão de milhares de exclamações e lagrimas de felicidade, só pude sentar na cama ao lado do cansado Harry, sorrir e sussurrar:

- Esse então seria mais um dos milagres de uma estrela?

E ele sorriu para mim em resposta.

- Sim – acaricia meu rosto – uma estrela de quinta grandeza, meu amado sol.

Nunca admiti, mas bastou aquela caricia e poucas palavras para me ruborizar como um adolescente.

_**PSSE**_

Lembro-me até hoje o medo que senti quando o vi um pouco antes de partir para a fase final de seu tratamento.

Um nervosismo tão visível me tomou que minha pequena estrela pode perceber e mais uma vez me consolou, quando era eu que deveria fazer isso:

- Não tema Severus, eu não vou morrer – era pura convicção o que senti em suas palavras – não quando a pessoa que amo está tão próxima de mim. Nunca vou me deixar morrer na sua frente. Nunca seria capaz de causar tal dor para seu coração.

E por fim ele partiu para a operação.

Graças a Deus, o meu menino é alguém que sempre cumpre sua palavra.

Tudo saiu tão bem como poderia. E finalmente ele pode morar com Lupin de uma vez

Nossa relação foi discreta, o fato dele ser menor de idade era um problema – sim, ele finalmente admitiu abertamente ter quinze anos quando me encontrou pela primeira vez, se bem que depois de todo o tempo que passou desde que começou o tratamento já havia alcançado os dezesseis, o que não muda o fato de que... EU CONTINUO SENDO UM PEDERASTA!! – na sociedade em que vivemos essa notória diferença de idade não faria os demais nos ver com bons olhos.

E o fato de acobertar tal relacionamento não ajudaria a meus amigos a manterem a guarda do meu pequeno moreno. Então até podermos ter uma relação mais a mostra, nossos avances foram pequenos comparados a nossa primeira noite de amor.

Bem... Talvez não tão pequenos...

Só depois de mais algum tempo, eu descobri o motivo dos cochichos entre os gêmeos e Harry. Eles estavam planejando em segredo uma pequena surpresa para todos.

Com muito carinho, eles reabriram o orfanato. A casa desde o começo pertencia a Harry e os gêmeos a essa altura do campeonato já era maiores de idade. Com tudo legalmente acertado, aqueles três abriram as portas do orfanato "Ronald Bilius Weasley".

Todos perguntaram quem era essa figura, e os gêmeos e Harry responderam entre risos que era o Rony.

Ficamos todos um pouco encabulados, já havia passado mais de um ano que nos conhecemos e nem eu ou meus amigos se preocupou em saber o sobrenome de Fred e Jorge.

No dia da inauguração, todos foram...

Menos Hermione.

Ela, ao invés disso, foi pela primeira vez no túmulo de Rony, e passou o dia inteiro em frente a sua lapide. Ela disse que só assim poderia enfrentar de frente as memórias que teria ao entrar no recém aberto orfanato.

Só assim poderia viver com o espírito em paz.

E os anos passaram

Passaram

Como cada um foi precioso.

E com muita alegria continuaram a passar, até que por fim Harry e eu moramos juntos.

Casados, devo alientar.

Harry já tem seus vinte e seis e eu... Bem prefiro não comentar.

Depois de uma grande luta, tendo sempre o apoio jurídico de Sirius e Lucius – que até hoje se suportam – nós conseguimos a guarda de duas crianças, Pansy e Blaise.

Duas pequenas pestes, mas nada que meu ar imponente não possa educar e o coração mole de Harry não possa mimar...

E à medida que cresciam quase toda a noite eles me pediam para contar a história de como eu conheci o outro papai deles.

Como conheci a minha estrela

_**PSSE**_

Estávamos os quatros no parque que sempre íamos para levar as crianças para brincar.

De longe eu e Harry observávamos sentados como eles riam e se divertiam na caixa de areia. Até que do nada Pansy empurra Blaise no chão, beija-o na bochecha e rindo, sai correndo do furioso irmão.

Eu e Harry olhamos um para o outro. Talvez isso entre irmãos fosse normal, mas alguma coisa nesses dois sempre nos deixava com o pé atrás, apesar de serem inocentes, a nosso ver o carinho que tinham um pelo outro não era nada fraternal.

Correndo na nossa direção, Pansy senta no colo de Harry e Blaise no meu. Entre risos e cochichos Harry e Pansy pareciam compartilhar um segredo.

Já eu não estava tão à vontade. Blaise me olhava concentrado como se buscasse as palavras para falar algo.

E eu me perguntava se queria realmente que ele as achasse.

- Papai, como você fez para o papai Harry virar a sua estrela?

Harry e Pansy ao ouvirem isso olham para nós dois, riem entre eles e voltam a cochichar.

Isso Harry, me abandone quando eu mais preciso de você.

- Hn... olha Blaise... não foi bem assim... veja...

- Isso é algo predestinado – disse Harry parecendo se compadecer de meu desespero – no momento em que se nasce, um humano é ligado por uma linha invisível a uma estrela. O motivo que me levou até seu pai foi apenas por que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer.

- Hn... – Blaise parece pensativo e olha para a irmã – e quando isso acontecer, de eu achar a minha estrela, como vou saber?

- Vai ser exatamente quando sua estrela for até você e disser a seguinte frase:

Harry se abaixa até a altura do ouvido de Pansy, sussurra algo. E essa salta do colo de seu pai, vai até a minha frente e estica seu mindinho na direção de Blaise.

- Né Blaise? Posso ser a sua estrela?

Blaise olhou para o mindinho estendido da irmã e após o primeiro susto ele pula do meu colo e estende o mindinho para envolver o dela.

- Sim.

E sorrindo um para o outro eles voltam a correr em direção aos brinquedos do parquinho para aproveitar seus últimos minutos por lá.

Harry envolve meus ombros me puxando para um abraço e diz malicioso ao meu ouvido:

- Não teria sido tudo mais fácil se você tivesse respondido a mesma coisa desde o começo?

Eu respondo o seu sorriso com outro.

- E não teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse me explicado exatamente como fez com eles desde o começo?

E plenos em nossa felicidade dividimos um beijo de baixo de um belo entardecer.

Ah, não seria mais fácil se cada um encontrasse sua estrela desde o começo?

_**Fim**_

Hummm cara, eu realmente não queria usar essa palavra, "fim", a idéia de que tudo finalmente acabou é meio que depressiva.

Bem, só me resta fazer os devidos agradecimentos, e podem ter certeza, são muitos.

Não apenas pelos reviews, eu agradeço a presença de cada um que acompanhou essa complicada fic. E também a aquelas que nos últimos reviews tiveram a coragem de abrir seu coração ao se expor ao comentar sobre suas próprias dores, tudo apenas para me consolar em meu momento difícil, eu realmente me comovi muito com isso.

Mas não apenas elas e seus adoráveis reviews quilométricos (nhaaaai que felicidade... adoro ver como a barra de rolagem diminui graças a grande quantidade de palavras), mas também por aquelas mensagens mais curtas, mas que nem por isso me fazem sorrir menos quando as abro. Cara, minha mãe sempre fica me olhando com uma cara estranha quando estou mexendo em meu e-mail, pois diz que pareço uma "boba alegre".

Acho que no fim das contas eu sou mesmo meio que uma boba alegre.

Espero ter alcançado as expectativas de todos, às vezes tendo a viajar muito alto e tenho medo que minha narrativa possa se tornar confusa.

Gostaram dos novos "filhinhos" de Harry? antes eles seriam personagens originais com nomes de estrelas, mas devido a minha outra fic "Foi você que pediu" eu meio que não resisti em fazer essa pequena homenagem as duas pequenas estatuetazinhas de bronze.

Gostaram do final? He he, eu disse que tinha uma queda por finais felizes. Pior, para mim, que sigo a cartilha de "novelas globais" um verdadeiro final feliz é constituído de: vilões pagando por seus crimes; casamento de mocinhos; e nascimento de crianças... Por coincidência (eu juro!!) tudo isso teve nesse pequeno capitulo, que por acaso foi o maior de toda a série.

Bem, o fim finalmente chegou (argh e lá vem eu com essa palavrinha cruel de novo), mas o final alternativo ainda está por vir.

Não garanto que eu o poste amanhã, ou depois, pois ainda tenho que idealiza-lo com cuidado, mas garanto que antes do próximo final de semana ele estará no ar.

No próximo capítulo (acho que nunca vou abrir mão de repetir esse trecho) a historia de Harry e Severus finalmente chegou ao fim, mas o que teria acontecido se realmente Harry fosse uma estrela? Será que seu reencontro com Severus teria sido mais fácil? Teria sido mais difícil? Será que eles sequer chegariam a se reencontrar? Bem, o que se pode garantir, é que eles teriam que enfrentar novas dores e "inimigos", mas por certo o amor e o desejo de ficar um ao lado do outro seria o mesmo. Não perca!! Um novo final, só podemos esperar para ver se será feliz... ou triste.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	14. Final Alternativo

Demorei, demorei... eu sei que demorei, mas por fim estou aqui. Sentiram minha falta? Para quem estava cansado de esperar, ou para quem já ate esqueceu dessa fic, vos trago o tão retrasado final alternativo.

Por hora eu agradeço os reviews de _**Tatymoluka, Rose Snape Malfoy, srt silver, Gika Black, .**_ E especialmente o de _**Tainá, **_espero que esse capítulo lhe proporcione mais um sorriso de orelha a orelha, da mesma forma que cada review seu proporciona para mim.

Preparem seus lencinhos, pois aí vem bastante drama.

Boa leitura a todos

Disclaimers: Fiz recentemente uma aposta comigo mesma. Toda vez que jogar uma moeda para cima e der cara quer dizer que Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens me pertencem. Se der coroa quer dizer que Harry Potter e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem. Diabos, por que será que não importa quantas vezes eu jogue essa estúpida moeda para cima só me sai coroa?

Final Alternativo: Fechando as janelas para abrir as portas 

_**Ele se abraça contra meu peito como se tivesse medo que pudesse sumir.**_

_**Eu o abraço também e beijo seus bagunçados cabelos negros.**_

_**- Severus... Você se importaria se o corpo que tenho nunca tenha chance de crescer?**_

_**Olho confuso, fazia meses que ele não tocava nesse assunto.**_

_**- Do que está falando Harry? Claro que você vai crescer – o aperto contra mim, será que isso tem de novo algo haver com aquela historia de "apagar"?**_

_**- Mas e se não tiver?**_

_**- Te amarei no tamanho que estiver – disse para tranqüiliza-lo.**_

_**Um pequeno silêncio reinou entre nós, ele me abraçou mais forte.**_

_**Tive a impressa de sentir algo úmido contra meu peito, mas ignorei. Estava sonolento e deveria de ser impressão.**_

_**E antes de adormecer por completo ouço a voz adormilada dele sussurrar.**_

_**- Severus... te amo...**_

"Te amo... te amo..."

Quantas vezes essas palavras se repetiram de maneira doce em minha mente antes que eu perdesse a consciência? Para ser sincero não sei, a única certeza que tenho é que poucas horas depois que adormeci embalado por elas, voltei a despertar com o som de outra voz.

Há alguém mais no quarto alem de Harry e eu?

- Não posso fazer mais nada por você pequena, o seu tempo está quase passando do limite.

Abro bem pouquinho os olhos sem me levantar, e tento ver de onde vinha a voz.

Harry estava próximo à janela, de costas para mim e de frente para uma estranha garota vestida de branco e de volumosos cabelos castanhos que irradiava uma luz dourada por todo o seu corpo...

QUE IRRADIAVA UMA LUZ DORADAPOT TODO O SEU CORPO???

- Um pouco mais – Harry dizia em tom de suplica – ao menos umas poucas horas... Uns poucos minutos. Não posso... Não posso simplesmente ir assim. Não agora

Não posso ver seu rosto na posição em que estou, mas por sua voz embargada tive a impressão de que chorava.

Por que ele teria que partir?

Afinal, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Por que o meu Harry está chorando?

- Pequena... – a estranha garota afaga os cabelos de Harry enquanto falava com bastante pesar – não sou eu quem decide. Esse corpo que usa está quase colapsando e você sabe muito bem disso.

Meu pequeno moreno vira a cabeça em direção a estante de seu quarto e ao seguir com os olhos a onde provavelmente ele estaria olhando eu vejo o lenço que ele havia usado um pouco antes de eu entrar naquela noite. A primeira vista não vi nada de mais, mas logo...

Vermelho.

Havia uma mancha vermelha naquele tecido.

- Uma hora – a voz de Harry era quase um murmúrio – tudo que eu peço é uma misera hora, não posso deixá-lo agora sem ao menos uma explicação.

- Entenda querida – a estranha garota abraça Harry – até os poucos minutos que estamos gastando agora estão te levando pouco a pouco ao seu fim, sem falar que explicar a situação não seria algo simples de se fazer em uma hora, nem se tivesse um dia inteiro, não é algo tão simples.

- Pois poderiam tentar.

Minha voz faz os dois se sobressaltarem, e se virar na direção da cama. Eu estava sentado nela, encarando-os, esperando uma explicação para todo aquele papo maluco que eu acabei de ouvir.

- Severus... – Harry me olha com aqueles grandes olhos verdes que como sempre me derretem – eu...

- Ela já vai – interrompendo seja lá o que meu pequeno tinha a dizer a estranha garota envolve a cintura dele fazendo com que sua luz dourada o envolvesse também – isso resume tudo.

- Por favor, Hermione – Harry vira a cabeça levemente para trás ainda nos braços da garota – uma explicação, um adeus... Por favor, depois de tudo isso eu só preciso de um adeus.

Hermione? Acho que já ouvi Harry mencionar esse nome antes.

- Não temos tempo – ela volta a falar, mas ao encarar aqueles olhinhos verdes soltou um largo suspiro e soltou-o. Aparentemente não sou só eu que tenho problemas em resistir a essas doces esmeraldas.

Harry, ainda brilhando, caminha em minha direção e eu me levanto para andar na dele.

Não sabia bem como reagir, ainda estava meio sonolento e tudo acontecia muito rápido.

Deixei que o pequeno me pegasse pelo pulso e me guiasse novamente até a cama, onde me sentou para logo em seguida se ajoelhar na minha frente.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Sim, essa parte você e sua amiga já deixaram bem clara – digo com algo de veneno – o que ainda não me explicaram é o porque.

- Aqui não é o meu lugar Severus. Nunca alguém como eu deveria ter sequer pisado na terra.

- Outra vez esse papo de estrela – reviro os olhos – olha Harry...

- Escute! – me interrompe – Escute, pois não sei se terei muito tempo para terminar o que tenho a dizer. Depois... Bem... Depois responderei o que seja que queira perguntar.

- Dentro do tempo que tiver – a suposta Hermione diz isso ligeiramente emburrada.

- Dentro do tempo que eu tiver – meu pequeno revira os olhos igualzinho a como eu fiz segundos atrás – Nada do que eu tentar falar agora será diferente do que eu disse já disse nesses meses que moramos juntos, então nessa parte da historia não serei minucioso. Severus eu sou uma estrela, tudo o que quis desde o momento que vim para cá foi te fazer feliz, mas a única coisa que eu não te disse é que eu tinha um prazo, e ele expirou. Agora eu tenho que ir.

Olho fixamente em seus olhos, e não consegui ver mentira neles, ou ao menos ele realmente acredita estar dizendo a verdade. Abaixei meus olhos em direção as suas mãos a assim como o resto de seu corpo elas emanavam uma cálida luz dourada.

Ok, como eu poderia contestar qualquer coisa com esse truque do "vagalume"?

Mas isso já não estava em questão, humano ou não, a única coisa que me perturbava era uma.

- Ir? – sussurro atordoado – E por que tem que ir?

Minha cabeça começava a doer e uma sensação estranha subia por minha garganta, algo ligeiramente áspero, sufocante, não conseguia ligar tudo o que estava acontecendo à realidade, mas de alguma forma meu corpo parecia ter compreendido antes mesmo de minha mente.

Só isso explicaria o fato de do nada eu me inclinar para frente e abraçar o meu pequeno.

E não era um abraço protetor, ou reconfortante.

Era um totalmente possessivo.

Era como se todo meu corpo gritasse: "Hey!!! Nem em um milhão de anos espere que eu te deixe sair desse quarto tão facilmente".

Talvez eu nunca tenha parecido tão patético em minha vida, já que logo em seguida a voz da estranha garota se fez ouvir no quarto.

- Por que se ela não for, irá morrer.

Ergo minha cabeça do ombro de Harry e olho para a estranha "garota lamparina", ela já não portava uma expressão arrogante e apressada, mas um sorriso reconfortante e cálido como a luz que emanava do corpo de Harry que me abraçava.

- Você quer dizer apagar? – sussurro apertando mais forte o corpo entre meus braços.

- Não – a garota suspira com pesar – digo morrer. Antes mesmo de vir para a Terra minha pequena amiga sabia que faltava pouco tempo para que apagasse. Se por acaso quando essa data chegar ela estiver ainda aqui, o avatar que criou para poder se aproximar de você irá perecer.

- Avatar... – afasto um pouco meu corpo do dele e acaricio sua chorosa face – então realmente você não é humano?

- Severus... – Harry murmura temeroso, talvez ache que irei gritar com ele ou coisa do gênero.

Moleque idiota.

Meu amado moleque idiota.

- Então realmente você teve todo esse trabalho para vir aqui e me fazer feliz? – pergunto sentindo uma nova sensação incomoda, mas dessa vez nos olhos – por quê?

- Eu...

- Ele não teve muita opção – a suposta anja... Não, dizem que anjos não tem sexo, então acho que o correto é chamá-la de anjo, bem, acho que isso não vem ao caso agora. Hermione interrompe mais uma vez Harry. – se ela está aqui hoje, foi graças a alguém que a enviou até você.

Sabendo que uma longa historia estava prestes a começar, eu não interrompi a estranha morena. Descendo da cama, me ajeitando no chão, eu me abraço ao corpo tremulo de meu pequeno.

- Não sou pretensiosa em achar que posso explicar o funcionamento de um sistema que opera a milhões e milhões de anos, então tentarei ser breve – não sei a quem aquela dona esta querendo enganar, mas seu tom de voz por si próprio já e bem pretensioso – humanos vivem na terra, estrelas habitam o cosmo, cada coisas deve permanecer em seu devido lugar, e isso é que chamamos de equilíbrio.

Desculpe, mas quem estava há alguns minutos atrás enchendo o saco do MEU Harry por não ter tempo para desperdiçar? Bem pelo menos eu posso aproveitar esse papo furado para apertá-lo ao máximo possível contra mim.

- Mas mesmo distantes, estrelas são pacatas observadoras da vida na terra, e isso faz que elas desenvolvam um forte carinhos pelos humanos, animais e plantas desse planeta. Tanto carinho um momento colapsa.

- Colapsa? – é impressão minha ou ela faz péssimas escolhas de palavras?

- Já ouviu falar sobre pessoas que fazem desejos a estrelas? – Harry me pergunta sem sair de meus braços.

Apenas afirmo com a cabeça.

- Quase nenhum desses desejos são realizados, mas não quer dizer que não sejamos capazes, apenas que só podemos realiza-los em um determinado momento de nossa vida.

- Quando apagam – murmuro mórbido.

- Quando apagamos – ele afirma – o único momento em que podemos demonstrar o nossos mais profundos sentimentos, no exato momento em que apagamos realizamos o ultimo desejo que ouvimos.

- Mas e as coisas que você fazia? Digo... o ceral... o transito... o bebe de Ninfadora

- Quando vim para Terra eu pude fazer mão de pequenos poderes, nada muito grande, mas ainda sim bem úteis.

- Diferente de algo grandioso como fazer uma estrela se passar por humano – suspirando cansada Hermione continua a falar – como eu disse antes, Harry não teve escolha, pois o desejo não veio dele, mas de Rony.

- A estrela que apagou? – perguntei a Harry.

- A estrela que apagou. – ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim... a que apagou – Hermione fecha e abre a mão de maneira nervosa – e quando apagou, fez algo que nunca uma estrela fez antes, realizou um desejo dela própria, ela desejou que a pequenina que está abraçando neste momento, Severus Snape, tivesse a chance de se encontrar com o humano a quem observou por anos a fio, e que com ele ficasse até o dia em que tivesse que apagar.

- Hoje – Harry aperta forte as mãos em minhas costas.

- E aqui estou eu – a figura celestial ergue os braços, imponente – Assim como no começo eu o guiei do cosmo para a Terra agora terei de guiá-lo da Terra para o cosmo.

- Não... – sussurro ao voltar a enterrar meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry.

Eu havia me atido a cada palavra que aquele anjo havia dito atrás de um meio de impedir que Harry partisse, mas, não pude achar uma brecha sequer.

- Severus – Harry também aperta seus braços ao meu redor – Não chore, por favor Severus... não chore.

Sem ao menos notar minha face havia se tornado tão úmida quanto a de Harry.

Mas não me importava, poucas coisas me importavam no momento.

- Fique aqui – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não posso Severus, se eu ficar vou...

- Não me importa – em minha voz havia resignação – de qualquer forma deixará de existir não é assim? Pois bem, se a morte virá para você, que ao menos venha enquanto estiver em meus braços.

Não queria largá-lo. Até o ultimo momento possível eu não queria largá-lo.

Mas aparentemente isso não o impedia de _**me**_ largar.

Saindo de meus braços, e se pondo de pé, tive que suportar a imagem das costas de Harry se afastando de mim e andando em direção a Hermione.

Paralisado eu sentia o ar fugir cada vez mais rápido de meus pulmões.

O rapaz para ao lado do anjo e ainda de costas diz:

- Mas não é isso o que eu quero – sua voz era rouca e ligeiramente irritada – não quero que o último presente que eu te deixe para trás seja um corpo sem vida, não quero que a última imagem que tenha de mim seja a de um cadáver. O que eu realmente quero é que você seja feliz Severus – se virando para mim minha amada estrela sorri belamente com sua face ainda coberta de lagrimas – E isso será mais fácil de acontecer se a última lembrança que você tiver de mim for um sorriso.

Patético.

Mordo meu lábio ignorando o sabor metálico que começava a se espalhar pela minha boca.

Patético.

Hermione anuncia pela última vez que havia chegado a hora de partir.

Patético.

Ele inclina a cabeça de lado e diz algo que não consigo entender claramente, pois minha cabeça havia começado a se encher de estranhos zumbidos. Mas parecia muito a algo relativo a adeus.

Patético.

O anjo envolve a cintura dele mais uma vez e inicia uma melodiosa oração em uma língua estranha.

Patético.

Quando a estrela entre os braços do anjo começou a desaparecer meu corpo voltou a reagir e de maneira abrupta me levanto do chão e corro na direção dos dois.

Patético.

Uma forte luz dourada se expande por todo o quarto antes que eu os alcance.

Patético.

O sorriso dele foi a última coisa que consegui distinguir antes de ser cegado pela luz.

Patético... Patético...

Quando finalmente minha mão erguida chega ao seu alvo não tocou a Harry, mas ao ombro do anjo.

Patético.

Pois ele não estava lá.

Patético.

Ele não estava mais em canto algum.

Patético.

Ele se foi.

Até o ultimo segundo eu fui simplesmente patético em comparação a aquele maldito moleque.

A minha amada estrela.

Meu corpo pouco a pouco foi tomado por uma estranha fraqueza, e em instantes sabia que acabaria desmaiando. Colocando a própria mão sobre a que cobria seu ombro o anjo toma a minha mão entre as dele, e me guia até a janela. De forma autônoma, sem nada em especial passando por minha mente me deixei levar.

Parado no parapeito da janela sinto duas mãos calorosas guiarem minha cabeça em direção ao céu e com um de seus dedos brilhantes ela aponta para uma determinada área da imensidão azul escura.

- Pode ver aquela estrela logo ali?

Eu via varias estrelas, mas apenas uma em especial parecia de alguma forma chamar meu nome.

- Sim.

- Acontecerá a qualquer momento, talvez leve alguns meses ou anos aqui na terra para que possa perceber, pois sua luz ainda estar chegando, mas apagar, apagar de verdade, ela irá a qualquer momento.

- O que você quer com isso? – pergunto irritado.

- Sou uma mensageira divina esqueceu? – Hermione sorriu com carinho – muitas pessoas no mundo podem fazer um desejo no exato momento que a pequenina apagar, mas se o seu for levado especialmente por mim isso devera te dar certa prioridade. Não acho que quando fez aquele desejo Rony quis que tudo terminasse de maneira tão triste.

Volto-me novamente para a janela e olho para o que deveria ser agora o meu Harry.

- Por que você insiste em chamar Harry de pequenina – resmungo

- Costume, desde que comecei a visitar as estrelas escondida chamo a todas assim.

- Todas menos Rony.

- Talvez... – o anjo olha para o céu com um olhar que supostamente deveria ser parecido com o meu – talvez por que tenha sido eu que dei esse nome a ela.

Envolvido pela tristeza que senti na voz do melancólico do anjo eu fechei meu olhos e repeti varias vezes o desejo que no momento eu mais poderia querer em toda minha vida.

"Por favor, que eu possa viver com Harry todo o tempo que resta de minha vida."

Quando abro os olhos nada havia mudado, apenas que o anjo Hermione não estava mais ao meu lado.

Eu estava completamente sozinho no quarto.

Queria chorar.

Queria vomitar.

Mas tudo que fiz em seguida foi voltar para minha cama e deixar a sonolência tomar conte de mim, e aspirando lentamente a fragrância de Harry ainda impregnada nos travesseiros, eu adormeci.

_**PSSE**_

Se hoje eu fosse ser sincero, devo admitir que o motivo que me fez dormir tão bem na noite em que Harry partiu foi o desejo de que na manhã seguinte eu acordasse com ele ao meu lado provando que todos os acontecimentos daquela noite não passaram de um sonho.

Mas assim como todas as manhãs seguintes a aquela fatídica noite, eu sempre despertava sozinho.

O desaparecimento de Harry foi uma verdadeira bomba para os meus amigos.

No começo ficaram bastante tristes mas tiveram que aceitar. Não tive coragem de contar a eles a verdade, preferi dizer que assim como um dia Harry apareceu do nada ele desapareceu do nada.

Não apenas por não achar que eles fossem acreditar naquela historia estapafúrdia de estrela, como por que não achasse que adiantaria de nada eles descobrissem a verdade.

Não era como se isso fosse trazer Harry de volta.

As primeiras semanas foram as mais difíceis.

Eu havia entrado em um pequeno estagio de depressão e negação, mas antes que eu me afundassem em um enorme buraco de auto-piedade Tonks apareceu do nada em meu apartamento e como um furacão me pôs em meu lugar.

A força que aquela mulher demonstrou para mim naquele dia foi um pequeno sopro de vida em minha alma. Era como se aquelas palavras tivessem despertado uma bela imagem que antes estava borrada em minha memória.

Minha mais preciosa recordação.

O belo e último sorriso de Harry

_**PSSE**_

Cinco anos se passaram, e ainda sinto que as cicatrizes que a partida de Harry marcaram em minha alma arderem.

Mas de certa forma não conseguia mais ficar deprimido, apesar da saudade me azucrinar a cada instante a memória do sorriso de Harry parecia como um eterno lembrete de que eu deveria ser feliz.

Moleque caprichoso dos infernos. Até em seu último momento ele consegue o que quer.

Como uma espécie de terapia eu comecei a tirar meus horários livres para caminhar.

Eu mesmo não entendi no começo o porquê, mas por alguma razão eu comecei a gastar horas e horas de meus dias apenas caminhando, via lojas, atravessava ruas e as vezes conversava com desconhecidos.

Aquilo ao mesmo tempo que me acalmava me deixava inquieto, pois nunca parecia o bastante.

Ou ao menos não até cinco meses atrás quando descobri em meio as minhas caminhadas um parque próximo a minha casa.

Eu sei, aquele não era um lugar aonde facilmente alguém imaginaria me encontrar.

Mas desde que eu o descobri eu parei de fazer as eternas caminhadas e gastava meu tempo livre sentado em um dos bancos próximos a caixa de areia onde varias crianças iam brincar.

Era algo estranhamente relaxante.

E é exatamente lá, em meu banco predileto, próximo a caixa de areia, que estou sentado.

Umas poucas crianças corriam de um lado para o outro trepando em brinquedos e jogando areia umas nas outras.

Devo admitir que no começo me incomodava tanta bagunça ao meu redor, mas dia apos dia fui me adaptando.

Era como na época em que Harry estava ao meu lado, mais uma vez senti como se minha tolerância ao novo fosse se moldando.

E mais uma vez minha mente voa em direção a Harry.

Sem maiores avisos sinto repentinamente um grande peso pulando sobre minhas pernas, e quando abro os olhos um grande par de olhos azuis olhavam muito de perto diretamente para mim.

Perto até de mais.

Uma das crianças que estavam brincando no parquinho havia saído do seu grupo de amigos e havia pulado em meu colo. Com um sorriso quase maior que seu descaramento o menininho segurava fortemente em minhas roupas para manter o equilíbrio.

Ele deveria ter uns cinco anos, seu cabelo era ruivo e como disse antes tinha um enorme par de olhos azuis.

Contei mentalmente até dez e tentei me convencer que a qualquer segundo a estúpida mãe daquela criança viria recolher seu filho do colo do senhor estranho, mas a dita cuja não apareceu e o pirralho ainda dançava em meu colo atrás de uma posição cômoda.

Suspirando profundamente eu poderia tê-lo arremessado do meu colo a qualquer momento, mas para evitar maiores incômodos eu simplesmente o ajeitei eu mesmo em meu colo e esperei para ouvir o que diabos tinha levado o pivete a pular em meu colo.

Será que ele acha que eu tinha cara de Papai Noel???

E quando ele finalmente disse a que veio, percebi que deveria tê-lo arremessado quando tive chance.

- Você pode ser tornar o meu pai?

Minha cara deve ter parecido muito engraçada, pois o maldito pivete teve uma pequena crise de riso quando viu a minha expressão.

Talvez similar a de um peixe.

- Como? – pergunto assustado.

- Se você poderia se tornar o meu pai.

Algo em seu tom me lembrou muito a Harry, talvez por que comparar a mentalidade do meu pequeno com a de uma criança de cinco anos fosse realmente fácil, mas também por que a inocência e a segurança com que o pivete disse aquelas palavras eram idênticas as que Harry havia usado na noite em que me perguntou se poderia se minha estrela.

Tento ser racional.

O garoto deveria ser filho de mãe solteira ou coisa do gênero.

Tenho pena da pobre mulher.

Realmente me compadeço,

Esse pequeno demônio deve fazer esse tipo de pergunta a todo homem adulto que vê pela frente a matando de vergonha.

Se bem que no momento o único constrangimento com o que eu tenho que me preocupar é o meu, sinceramente não sei como me livrar agora do moleque.

- Não acho que sua mamãe vai gostar muito que você fique procurando um novo papai, ela pode pensar que você não gosta mais dela.

Ele leva a boca um de seus dedinhos e me encara pensativo, depois dando entre ombros o menininho volta a se remover em meu colo de maneira que pudesse ficar balançando suas perninhas para frente e para trás.

- Isso não vai ser um problema – ele ergue o máximo que pode a cabeça para cima até conseguir me encara naquela posição – afinal eu não tenho uma mamãe.

- Não tem uma mamãe? Digo, não tem uma mãe? – sinto meu peito se apertar um pouco – você por acaso e orf...

- Eu só tenho um papai – dando risinhos o menino balança cada vez mais rápido as perninhas tomando cuidado para não me atingir.

Me sentindo um pouco mais aliviado, tento uma nova tentativa de me livrar do pirralho.

- Então se você já tem um papai, não acha que você deveria procurar uma mamãe?

Eu sei!!!

Vergonhoso!!!

Eu estou tentando empurrar esse pequeno calvário para as costas de alguma desconhecida.

Mas hei!

É a minha sanidade que está em jogo aqui.

- Hum, hum – ele sacode a cabeça negativamente – Quando eu perguntei por que eu não tinha uma mamãe o papai me respondeu que era por que na verdade eu tenho dois papais, um que mora comigo e um que está para chegar. E como eu não quero mais esperar o meu outro papai chegar eu escolhi você.

Devo dizer que senti meu coração bater mais forte depois dessa?

Vamos, quem não sentiria?

O pirralho simplesmente queria me adotar como pai.

RACIONAL, SEVERUS, SEJA RACIONAL!!!

Mudando minha linha de suposições agora eu supunha que o pirralho tinha sido adotado por algum gay. E que para preparar psicologicamente a criança para um futuro romance que poderia ter, disse que futuramente o menininho teria um outro papai ao invés de uma mamãe...

POR QUE RAIOS EU ESTOU TENTANDO ENTENDER A DROGA DA SITUAÇAO????

Tudo com o que eu tenho que me preocupar e de tirar esse pirralhinho do meu colo.

Francamente.

Usando meu tom mais frio eu tento mais uma vez persuadi-lo

- Olha garoto, sinto muito, mas eu não acho que possa ser um bom pai para você.

- Por quê? – me perguntou aquele grande emaranhado de cabelo ruivo e gigantescos olhos azuis.

- Por que... – perco um pouco a firmeza diante daquele olhar – por que não parecemos em nada.

E foi ai que o sorriso daquela criatura se tornou mais reluzente.

- Aaaah se for isso tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? – senti que iria começar a chorar de desespero a qualquer minuto.

- Tudo bem, sabe por quê? – ele ergue a sua mãozinha me chamando para mais perto e como se fosse contar um grande segredo falou bem baixinho – por que eu também não me pareço em nada com meu outro papai.

- É mesmo? – sem perceber eu mesmo comecei a falar baixinho.

- É sim – sacode a cabeça afirmativamente com bastante veemência – Uma vez eu briguei com uns garotos por que eles estavam dizendo exatamente isso, que eu não pareço em nada com o meu papai, e quando eu disse isso para ele, o papai me disse que não tinha problema. Sabe por quê?

Um pouco absorvido pela maneira infantil como ele falava eu me deixei levar e perguntei:

- Por quê?

O garoto finalmente sai do meu colo e fica de pé em cima do banco em que eu estava sentado.

Ainda do meu lado ele me pega de surpresa quando cobre meus olhos com suas duas mãozinhas.

- Por que enquanto você transformar seus olhos em duas janelas, sempre que elas estiverem abertas todas as pessoas que você ver terão uma diferença entre si, às vezes maior e às vezes menor. – tirando as mãos de meus olhos, ele pega uma de minhas mãos e coloca sobre o próprio peito, para depois segurar minha outra mão contra o meu peito – mas sempre que você manter a porta que tem aqui aberta todas as pessoas ao seu redor serão iguais.

Juro que senti como se meu corpo inteiro tremesse. Aquelas eram palavras grandes demais para uma criança. E enquanto eu mantinha minha mão sobre os dois peitos, eu fui absorvido por uma sensação de deja-vu.

Por que eu tinha certeza.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que apenas o meu Harry pensaria em falar.

- Papai espera até hoje o dia em que encontrará o meu outro pai – o menino se senta ao meu lado descansando a cabeça em meu braço – ele diz que não, mas eu sei que ele está muito triste por estar longe dele. Por isso resolvi ajuda-lo. – soltando um longo bocejo ele parecia batalhar para manter os olhos abertos – Néeee... Você pode ser o meu papai?

Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que senti uma forte vontade de dizer sim.

- Por favor – murmura sonolento antes de adormecer – você pode se tornar o meu papai Severus...

Olho assustado para a adormecida criança.

Como ele sabia meu nome?

Uma estranha ansiedade começou a ferver em minhas veias e uma forte vontade de acordar a criança de seu sono tranqüilo.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – diz uma voz a minha frente – ele é um verdadeiro demônio para se colocar para dormir.

Aquela voz.

Uma voz que não ouço há dois anos.

Com certo receio, ergo minha cabeça e quase não pude acreditar.

- Har...ry – foi tudo o que consegui articular.

Lá estava ele, talvez um pouco mais velho, o cabelo ligeiramente mais arrumado e com certa barba para fazer, mas sem sombra de duvidas... Deus... Lá estava ele.

E era incrível.

Mesmo sem aquela estranha luz dourada ao seu redor eu podia dizer que ele estava radiante, com seus agora não tão grandes olhos verdes, mas o mesmo sorriso enternecedor.

Tentei me levantar, mas dois bracinhos finos envolveram o meu, e saindo de meu transe me lembrei do pequeno corpinho adormecido que tinha ao lado.

Olho confuso para a criança e em seguida apara aquele que agora supunha ser o tão falado "papai".

O que Diabos esta acontecendo aqui?

Sem me dirigir mais palavras, Harry se senta no outro lado da criança que dormia escorada em mim e passa a mão por aquelas mechas vermelhas.

Sua aparência era madura, se eu tivesse que chutar uma idade baseado apenas na figura sentada ao meu lado eu arriscaria um pouco menos que trinta.

Meu moleque de rua aparentemente cresceu.

- Você... é real? – finalmente pergunto.

Harry ergue o rosto para me encarar e dá a resposta para a minha pergunta do único jeito que alguém como Harry daria.

Com as duas mãos segurando meu rosto, rouba de mim não apenas um beijo, mas todo o ar de meus pulmões, todo chão de baixo de meus pés e todas as cores e formas ao meu redor... Tudo, tudo... Com apenas um beijo Harry roubou de mim o que há de mais mundano e deixou para trás apenas o que mais necessitava.

Aquela estranha e feliz sensação de estar vivo outra vez.

Afastando seu rosto do meu Harry volta a olhar para aquela pequena criança adormecida a medida que brinca com as madeixas ruivas.

- Como... quando... – balbucio.

- Ah Severus – o homem, pois finalmente ele tinha a imagem de um, e não de um pivete maltrapilho, o homem sorriu ao dizer meu nome – não tenho bem certeza quanto tempo faz que eu voltei, talvez seja melhor explicar desde o começo.

Sim, eu realmente adoraria que ele me explicasse tudo desde o começo.

De preferência olhando nos meus olhos.

Mas não vou começar a disputar a atenção com uma criança de menos de cinco anos.

Mas bem que ele podia olhar um pouquinho para mim...

Humpf

- Depois que Hermione me enviou de volta para o céu, ele me disse o seu desejo, mas não havia como realiza-lo, eu era uma estrela, e isso era algo que não se podia mudar, por isso desde o começo, quando Rony me enviou, era apenas por alguns dias. Mas ele foi insistente e levou o caso para o próprio Pai.

- Deus?

Ele sorriu com minha cara de surpresa.

- Ninguém fala diretamente com Deus a não ser os anjos, e mesmo assim precisa ser de uma hierarquia bem elevada para fazer isso sem hora marcada. Mas quem fez essas regras não conhece Hermione. Devo dizer que meu amigo passou por muitas coisas, teve até mesmo que abrir mão de uma de suas asas, mas por fim conseguiu que nosso Pai o ouvisse, e comovido concedeu ao Hermione o poder de realizar o seu desejo, no momento em que eu apagasse eu poderia reviver no mundo humano.

- O Hermione realizou o desejo? – me sentia estranho tratando o anjo no masculino, mas como era a forma como Harry falava, eu achava que era a mais correta. – Mas então o que aconteceu com o desejo que você poderia realizar.

- Está aqui – aponta com a cabeça a pequena criança – usei o meu desejo para fazer com que ele também renascesse na terra. – o encarei confuso e ele explicou – teoricamente não deveria funcionar, mas como meu desejo iria se apoiar no de Hermione haveria uma chance de dar certo... ou quase.

"Tenho lembranças de toda uma vida como humano, vinte e oito anos vivendo como humano. – meu amado diz isso com a voz carregada de nostalgia, saboreando cada ano como humano que se lembrava – Quando voltei a terra, ao invés de ter quinze eu tinha vinte e três anos, um emprego, diploma e toda a minha documentação necessária regularizada, sem falar de um lindo e recém-nascido Rony. Ele era meu único parente vivo, mas diferente de mim, não importa o quanto cresça, ele não parece se lembrar de sua vida como estrela. – suas mãos não deixavam de dançar por aquelas madeixas cor de bronze, nem quando seus olhos ganharam um ar melancólico – Minhas memórias eram nebulosas, eu não me lembrava direito do por que eu ter renascido na terra, e do por que Hermione fez tudo o que fez. A única coisa que me tranqüilizava era o som de um nome: "Severus". Não sabia quem era a pessoa, mas me sentia feliz ao dizer seu nome. E por algum tempo eu te procurei, me sentia inquieto e comecei a vagar, vagar e vagar. Até que há alguns meses Rony cismou em querer vir para essa praça todos os dias. E quando eu o vi conversando com você, todas as lembranças dos dias em que passamos juntos voltaram."

Não posso dizer que me surpreendi com essa ultima parte da historia.

Olhei para aquela pequena criança dormindo e sem me conter sorri.

Se algo havia nos unido naquela primeira vez que nos encontramos, foi essa pequena estrela adormecida. Nada mais justo do que nessa segunda vez seja ela quem nos uma novamente.

- Então esse é o Rony... – digo ainda sorrindo

- Esse é o Rony. Em minhas lembranças como humano ele é meu filho biológico – senti um frio na espinha quando ouvi isso – as documentações que eu tenho mostram que a mãe dele morreu no parto e tudo o mais, e mesmo tendo lembranças do rosto dela, eu sei que não passa de memórias implantadas – finalmente sinto que posso voltar a respirar – afinal, o corpo de Rony, assim como o meu, são criações divinas.

Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram e ele apenas acariciava os cabelos da criança adormecida, como se juntasse coragem para me falar algo.

Vamos rapaz, coragem!!!

- Severus... Eu sei que pode parecer pedir muito, sei que criar uma criança é muito difícil, acredite, passei cinco anos praticando, se quiser posso cuidar da parte financeira e tudo. Alem do que...

- Do que esta falando? – pergunto um pouco ofendido e um pouco divertido – acha que sou um homem que não paga as suas dividas?

- Não quero dizer... Dividas? Como assim?

- Essa estrelinha me deu o tesou mais precioso que alguém poderia me dar, o mínimo que posso fazer por ele é dar um lar aonde possa morar. Fora que como você mesmo diz: ele foi seu filho por cinco anos, pois então agora ele será nosso pelo resto da vida.

Harry ergue o rosto para me encara novamente.

Ah, como é bom ser alvo daquelas brilhantes esmeraldas de novo.

Seus olhos se enchem de água, agora entendo por que não queria me encarar, tinha medo que não aceitasse Rony em nossas vidas.

Harry, você não devia me subestimar tanto.

Dessa vez fui eu que o beijei.

Sinto sues braços me envolverem imprensando o pequenino entre nós dois. Mesmo depois do beijo Harry não me largou e sinto as lagrima dele molharem meu ombro.

- Toda noite eu quis te encontrar, nem ao menos sabia quem era, mas por tudo que é sagrado, eu quis te encontrar.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Rony foi um ótimo garoto, cada vez que eu dizia que não podia lhe dar uma mamãe por que ele já tinha um outro papai em algum lugar no mundo, e... e...

- E agora eu já estou aqui.

- Sim... você está...

Nos mantivemos abraçados por mais algum tempo, e eu não podia ser mais feliz em apenas ouvir o som da respiração agitada do corpo que se prendia ao meu.

Rony acordou em meio aquela troca excessiva de afeto e se remexeu incomodo, pois nós dois o estávamos esmagando.

Pulando para fora do "abraço grupal" o ruivinho parou na frente do banco e nos encarando sorridente disse:

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita se tornar o meu novo papai?

_**PSSE**_

Devo dizer que meus amigos aceitaram bem a volta de Harry.

Perguntas existiram, é claro.

Nosso pequeno Harry havia voltado de Deus sabe onde, mais velho do que deveria estar e com um filho de baixo do braço...

Por favor... Meus amigos podem ser meio desmiolados, mas não deixariam passar esses "pequenos detalhes".

Mas aos poucos os questionamentos foram deixados de lado e simplesmente eles preferiram curtir a felicidade de ter a nossa querida estrela de volta, e como um bônus, o pequeno Rony.

Remus e Ninfy vibravam ao terem o padrinho honorário de seu filho de volta.

Apenas honorário, pois o oficial, com ausência de Harry, acabei sendo eu.

Sirius teve que se recuperar do choque de perder a sua mascote, pois Harry havia crescido de mais para receber os antigos mimos, mas aparentemente se contentou bem em adotar o Rony no lugar dele.

Dois demolidores, meu filho e aquela anta do meu amigo juntos viram dois demolidores.

E Lucius foi o mais arisco de aceitar a volta de Harry com normalidade, desconfiado, foi o último a deixar de fazer perguntas sobre o seu paradeiro, mas no fim cedeu aos encantos do meu amor, afinal, com olhos gigantes ou não, ninguém resiste a aquelas esmeraldas?

E a vida foi tomando seu rumo.

Eu evitava perguntar coisas sobre a vida de Harry como estrela, mas às vezes era inevitável não perguntar, a curiosidade era um mal que sempre me carcomia sobre alguns assuntos.

Por exemplo...

- Afinal – um dia qualquer eu perguntei enquanto estávamos sentados no sofá – qual era a relação entre Rony e Hermione?

- Hn? – ele olha para mim surpreso.

- Hermione disse para mim que havia sido ele que havia dado esse nome a ela – Ai, ai... esse negocio de masculino e feminino com relação a estrelas e anjos ainda me deixa confuso não importa o tempo que passe, mas segundo Harry não faz muita diferença, já que tecnicamente ambos não tem um sexo definido. Francamente!!! Como se isso ajudasse muito – ele disse de uma maneira como se fosse muito especial.

-E é, para uma estrela receber um nome é como reconhecer que ela existe. Diferente de Fred, Jorge e Rony eu nunca deixei que ninguém me desse um nome.

- Por quê?

- Por que desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu sabia que se tivesse um nome eu queria que ele fosse dado por você, pois queria que apenas você reconhecesse minha existência.

O abracei forte contra mim e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, até que a duvida mais uma vez me provocasse.

- Então? Qual era a relação entre eles?

Harry não me respondeu.

Apenas manteve seu corpo contra o meu e guardou silencio.

Talvez nem ele entendesse bem a relação entre Rony e Hermione.

Ou talvez não achasse que era correto discutir isso.

Eu não sei.

A verdade era que depois de ter perdido a sua asa, Harry disse que Hermione nunca mais poderia voltar para o céu, e que seria obrigado a se tornar anjo da guarda aqui neste mundo.

O que isso tem haver com relação ao assunto anterior?

Bem, às vezes, de noite, quando Harry está dormindo, eu passo pelo quarto de Rony, e de vez em quando tenho a impressão de ver o vulto ao redor de sua cama.

Talvez seja só impressão minha.

Mas pessoalmente eu prefiro pensar que não.

_**PSSE**_

Mais uma noite transcorria tranquilamente.

Eu estava deitado na grama do meu jardim com Harry adormecido ao meu lado.

Olhando para cima eu via várias estrelas, e uma a uma eu tentava memorizá-las e dar formas as suas constelações.

Rony há esta hora dormia confortavelmente em sua cama.

E o silencio que impregnava aquele cenário de paz fez um curto sorriso nascer em meus lábios.

Algumas pessoas diriam que sou abençoado

Outras talvez dissessem que sou sortudo.

Não nego nenhuma das alternativas acima, mas se fosse me descrever acho que diria que sou apenas um cara feliz.

Pois finalmente achei a minha estrela.

Fim

Buaaaaa... Quantas vezes eu teria de repetir essa palavra horrível? "Fim"... eeeeca.

E Rony reviveeeeeu!!! Devo atestar aqui que eu aaaaamo escrever historias com criancinhas pequenas, e pessoalmente estava louca para escrever a cena do Rony caningando o Severus no parque... KAWAIIIII!!!!

Sei que enrolei um pouquinho para trazer o Harry de volta (CIIIIINCOOOOO AAAAAANOSSSSS?????), e isso deve ter dado uma certa agonia para o Sevy, mas qual seria a graça de um final sem um tiquinho de angust? No final das contas eu não iria conseguir terminar a fic sem um final feliz mesmo.

Vou ser sincera, eu ia colocar Dumbledore nesse final, ele seria Deus disfarçado de um velhinho pintando na praça, e ao invés de Rony, quem conversaria com Severus seria ele (claro que com um dialogo totalmente diferente), mas no final eu optei por essa versão mais Fluffy.

Bjs para todos que acompanharam com carinho essa fic, devo dizer que ela me trouxe varias felicidades, e espero que o mesmo tenha acontecido com vocês.

Vou dar inicio a alguns projetos nas próximas semanas, uns curtos, outros longos, mas espero que assim como aconteceu com "Posso ser sua estrela" vocês me acompanhem nessas pequenas jornadas que irei iniciar.

Bjs novamente, e mais uma vez obrigada.


End file.
